Weak
by ficsfavoritas
Summary: Do site loja de sonhos.
1. Chapter 1

História por Natashia - Revisão por Natashia

**Capítulo 1**

Amor. Quatro letras que formam uma palavra de significado tão forte. Toda história deve ter um final feliz, como manda o script, com muito amor.

Porém, essa palavra não consta no meu dicionário. Amar, se apaixonar, cair em amores são coisas que outras pessoas sentem, não eu. Não é permitido. Não é bem-quisto. Não é algo que eu tenha curiosidade em sentir. Viver minha vida, sem nenhuma coisa positiva. Ninguém para me proteger. Ninguém para se preocupar comigo. Ninguém para cuidar de mim. Ninguém para me amar. Viver sozinho. E assim ser até o último suspiro de minha vida.

Viver sempre com a sensação amarga de pensar como seria se eu fosse uma pessoa normal, com pensamentos normais, família normal, forma de ver normal. Ter um sonho, um objetivo. Mas isso tudo para mim não passa de uma mera e insignificante ilusão que jamais se tornará algo concreto.

Amargura, vingança, escuridão. Morte. Para os medrosos, a vida seria um inferno, mas para mim já não é lá grande coisa.  
Alejandro Hevia. 21 anos. Serial Killer.

Minha família sempre foi a melhor máfia assassina que já existiu no mundo. Temido por todos, meu pai sempre disse ser respeito isso o que os inferiores demonstravam para nós. Mas sei que é medo. Quando se mata todos os tipos de pessoas, existe um momento em que você consegue distinguir medo de respeito. Sem irmãos. Meus pais sabem como é a vida que se leva um criminoso. Ter irmãos e familiares apenas atrapalha a vida profissional. Afinal, como nós, os outros sempre tentam pegar no ponto fraco. Criado friamente, meus pais se esforçaram o máximo para que eu não sinta por eles nenhum tipo de amor fraternal, fazendo assim que eu não faça alguma estupidez caso eles sejam pegos. O que é praticamente impossível. Ninguém nunca sequer tentou matar os chefões de uma máfia agora já estabilizada e consideravelmente invencíveis.

Eu estava indo para mais uma missão. Ou seja lá como se fala a função de "saber quem será a próxima vítima". O lugar em que morávamos sempre fora o mais escondido possível. Claro que havíamos várias moradias espalhadas pelo mundo, mas sempre estávamos localizados no mesmo lugar de sempre.

- Alejandro, preste atenção. - minha mãe me manda um olhar repreendedor que me faz voltar a minha atenção ao meu avô, que não me dava um de seus melhores olhares.

- Voltando ao assunto. A família Morgan nos contratou para exterminar a família Borges, dona da maior empresa petrolífera do mundo.

- E porque deveríamos matar toda família? - perguntei sem interesse. Matar uma família inteira é trabalhoso demais.

- Parece que os chefes de lá induzem os filhos a cuidarem dos negócios no futuro, matá-los é essencial para que a empresa despenque de uma vez.

Uma decisão sensata. Nós nunca ligamos para quantias de dinheiro mas somos milionários. Matar uma família inteira significava aumentar no mínimo uns 2 ou 3 zeros em nossa conta bancária que honestamente, já passara dos 12 zeros. Passamos praticamente o mês inteiro organizando a trama. No final das contas, fiquei apenas com o mais fácil, dar um jeito na filha mais nova do casal Borges.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Estava tudo perfeito. Tudo como havíamos planejado. O plano era para ser executado em apenas uma hora.

Já se passaram quatro e ainda estamos aqui.

_**Flashback**_  
_- John! Tira a Larissa daqui! - ouvimos falarem quando meu avô havia acabado de matar os Borges mais velhos._

_Sinto o olhar surpreso de minha mãe. Não sabíamos que havia mais um na família. Não fomos informados disso. Olhamos para meu pai, que terminava com o mais velho da última geração da família atacada e fala calmamente subindo as escadas:_

_- Eu cuido dele._

_Eu e minha mãe concordamos com a cabeça e então andamos atrás dele, onde provavelmente estaria o resto da família, se divertindo. Uma coisa que não gostamos, é de matar uma pessoa pelas costas ou dormindo, a não ser que seja extremamente necessário. Apenas covardes fazem isso. Chegamos numa sala improvisada e minha mãe parou por ali enquanto eu seguia corredor a frente, no máximo de silêncio que eu podia._

_Eu sabia o mapa daquela casa de cor e salteado. Decorar o lugar onde irá se infiltrar é uma das coisas mais importantes a se fazer antes de atacar. A última porta da casa, a mais protegida. A maior. O quarto da caçula dentre todos os Borges. Era ali o lugar em que eu cumpriria a minha missão._

_Abri a porta sorrateiramente e não gostei nada do que vi ali. Uma cama vazia, um quarto escuro e as janelas escancaradas._

_Entro no quarto brutamente em seguida e a procuro por todos os lugares até ouvir um barulho. Fecho os olhos impaciente e vou andando até a janela. O tal John levava a menina até um carro, onde entraram rapidamente e foram embora. Dou um soco no batente da janela e volto andando rapidamente passando por vários mortos e uma mãe intacta sorrindo para mim. Ao ver minha expressão, o sorriso se desfez:_

_- Está morta?_

_- Fugiu. - passo por ela e desço as escadas, onde meu avô e meu pai esperava por nós. Ao contar o ocorrido aos dois, estes se enervaram._  
**_Fim do Flashback_**

Final das contas. Eu terei de matar a garota sozinho por mim mesmo. Um castigo. E receberei 10.000 libras a menos do que deveria pelo meu erro. Nada demais quando o combinado seria três milhões.

Descobri onde ela estava e o dito cujo que acabou com nosso plano. Era o fim. Para eles.  
Segui para a casa de veraneio que haviam comprado de última hora apenas para se refugiarem em Bora-Bora. Pelo que vi, a segurança não era tão boa quanto era o esperado por mim. Meu único problema seria arranjar um momento em que o casal vinte estivessem sozinhos.

Estava no local a quatro dias. Era óbvio que nenhum dos dois me reconheceriam. Ele só havia visto meu pai e meu avô e ela nem sequer sabe a cor de nossos cabelos. Passei ao lado dos dois incontáveis vezes, sempre observando a rotina do casal.

O começo do fim se iniciou uma semana antes de eu começar a botar meu plano em prática. Eu estava sentado numa mesa do shopping, tomando um café e lendo o jornal, que anunciava o fim da empresa Borges na área petrolífera. Até que então ela aparece:

- Oi, se importa se eu me sentar aqui? As outras mesas estão cheias. - ela aponta com a cabeça para as outras mesas do lugar, com uma bandeja de café-da-manhã nas mãos.

A olho sério e concordo com a cabeça, voltando a ler o jornal. Depois de um tempo lendo, resolvo levantar os olhos para saber como estaria a futura cadáver. E surpreendido, a vi me encarando. Desviou o olhar corada ao perceber meu olhar sobre ela.

- Desculpe. - a voz dela sai baixa.

Não respondo. Não desvio o olhar dela.

- É-é que- - e então ela balança a cabeça. - Nada.

- Está com medo? - pergunto sério, abaixando um pouco o jornal e ela me olha surpresa.

- Não. Era para eu estar?

- De fato. Sou um estranho.

Ela faz uma careta e bebe de seu suco, falando um tempo depois:

- Você não me parece perigoso.

- As aparências enganam.

- Então você não é tão frio quanto demonstra ser?

Levanto uma sobrancelha, levemente surpreendido pela rapidez de pensamento que ela obtinha. O jornal já não era mais tão importante.

- Me acha frio?

- Não acho, você demonstra ser.

Dobro o jornal ao perceber que o amassava e desvio toda minha atenção a ela. Interessante. Ela era uma pessoa bastante interessante.

- Como posso demonstrar ser algo para uma pessoa que sequer conheço?

Pareci pegar ela em cheio, pois seus lábios se desgrudavam um do outro e então voltavam a se juntar, ela olhava para mim procurando por uma resposta inexistente dando em seguida uma risada sem graça:

- Você é esperto.

- Tirando conclusões novamente.

Ela então balança a cabeça confusa.

- Esquisito.

Abro um minúsculo sorriso sarcástico e volto a me encostar na cadeira, re-abrindo meu jornal.

- O que faz aqui em Bora-Bora? - ouço a voz dela.

Movimento minha mão esquerda levemente para tirar o jornal de minha frente e conseguir enxergar o rosto dela.

- Trabalho. Você?

Ela hesitou por um momento. Sorri internamente.

- Férias.

- Escolheu Bora-Bora para aproveitar o inverno? Interessante. - volto a olhar para o jornal. - Está sozinha?

Sinto ela se remexer e então depois de pouco tempo depois, ouço ela falar:

- Não.

Todo esse tempo para um "não"? Parece que alguém esqueceu de dar instruções para a garota. Sem desviar a atenção dela mas ainda fingindo ler o jornal a ouço se pronunciar:

- Você está?

- Estou. - digo prontamente.

Se remexe novamente.

- Lari! - ouvimos uma terceira voz. - Estive te procurando por todos os lados, não suma mais assim!

Desvio o olhar do jornal para então ver o garoto que olhava para Larissa nervoso.

- Desculpa, eu estava com fome, oras.

Ouço o homem suspirar e então olha para mim.

- Que é?

Não desvio o olhar dele, o que o deixou um pouco mais nervoso.

- Escuta aqui, perdeu alguma coisa na minha testa?

Dou um pequeno sorriso e então me levanto e olho para Larissa:

- Bom te conhecer. - e mando um último olhar ao tal John, que fica vermelho com a situação.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Depois daquele dia, Larissa parecia prestar mais atenção ao redor. O lugar onde estávamos em Bora-Bora não era tão grande e podíamos facilmente nos topar até pelo menos três vezes ao dia, a não ser que eles decidam sair para um passeio de escuna, o que eu deveria dizer, como uma boa vítima fugindo de seu assassino, não ser uma boa idéia.

Meu rosto parecia estar bem marcado na memória da última Borges. O fato de apenas eu aparecer ao longe da vista dela, a fazia se aproximar. Quem não gostava da idéia era seu companheiro intruso, o tal do John, me mandava olhares desconfiados e nervosos sempre que nos encontrávamos. Para variar, isso não me afetava, ele não era minha prioridade, por mais que minha vontade de meter uma bala no meio da testa dele estivesse enorme. Uma coisa que sempre tenho de fazer é focar. A hora dele vai chegar, e não tarda a acontecer.

**Três dias para a execução.**  
Meu plano já estava pronto. Por mais que os seguranças tenham tamanho e cara o suficiente para espantar qualquer um de perto da casa, para mim era apenas questão de jogo de cintura. Era decisão deles quererem morrer ou não. Não gosto de matar quem não é necessário. Mas por obra das pessoas que devem morrer, inocentes perdem suas vidas brutalmente. Ninguém escapa das mãos dos Hevia, uma vez que somos incumbidos a tarefa de matá-los. Era isso o que eu acreditava.

**Dois dias para a execução.**  
Eu estava aproveitando o final da tarde para verificar o movimento da praia onde eles estavam localizados. Não chamar atenção é um dom que os Hevia tem na hora da ação. Estava tudo a meu favor. No fim da tarde a praia já não estava tão cheia, pelas minhas contas, umas poucas 5, 6 pessoas. Casais, caminhando pela beira-mar. Estupidez. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos de minha calça e então passei a andar sem rumo, já que o que eu tinha de fazer, já havia feito.

Sentei em um banco de madeira, de frente para o mar, uma leve brisa refrescante batia em meu rosto. Aquilo sim era clima para um assassinato. Chuva, tempestade, tempo nublado, escuro e sem energia? Clichê de filmes de terror. Além de atrapalhar o plano fazendo com que as vítimas talvez mudassem seus trajetos originais, ainda fazia com que eu tivesse de usar roupas pesadas e tivesse uma visão ao menos 8% pior do que se estivesse com um tempo bom. Fora que por mais que as pessoas neguem, elas sempre ficam mais receosas e atentas ao que acontece ao redor com o tempo ruim. E isso era sempre um ponto negativo para mim.  
Não é porque sou um assassino sem coração, sem amor, sem nenhum tipo de bom sentimento, que não irei me divertir como uma pessoa normal. Tenho companheiros que me chamam de amigo. Amigo. Isso é algo que eles nunca me ouvirão dizer sobre eles. E eles sequer me obrigam. Sabem de onde vem minha origem, conhecem quem me criou.

Saímos para beber, vamos a cassinos e visitamos bordéis quando achamos que precisamos de uma atenção do sexo oposto e lá é exatamente o lugar onde com certeza iríamos ter a tal atenção que precisamos. Eles são como eu, mais moles, claro. Eles sentem amor. Sentem amizade. Sentem aflição. Sentem pena.

Posso me considerar um homem de sorte. Teria mais se pudesse usufruir de toda a beleza que Deus me concedeu. Porém, só faço uso dele quando estou numa missão. Sou belo o suficiente para fazer qualquer pessoa se apaixonar por mim. Conquistar era fácil. O difícil era ser conquistado.

Estava tão absorto em meus próprios pensamentos que sequer senti ela se sentando ao meu lado. Na verdade posso até ter sentido, porém não dei a mínima.

- Não tem um dia em que eu não me pergunto do porquê de você estar sozinho num lugar como esse. - a ouço dizer. Movimento meus lábios formando um sorriso de canto sem desviar o olhar do horizonte.

- E porque decidiu me perguntar agora?

- Não estou perguntando. - ela responde no mesmo tom de ironia que eu havia usado. Isso fez com que ela capturasse toda minha atenção só para ela. Era uma garota esperta e querendo ou não, eu gostava disso.

- Não está? - a olho com o mesmo sorriso.

- Não. Estou fazendo apenas um comentário. - ela percebe meu olhar pairando sobre ela e vira seu rosto em minha direção.

- E porque _você_ está aqui? - brincar com a vítima era meu passatempo favorito. Confundi-la, conquistá-la, iludi-la. _Isso_ era divertido.

- Férias, já disse.

- Porque mente? - encarei bem no fundo de seus olhos e vi sua pupila aumentar devido a surpresa em minha pergunta afirmativa.

- Eu não estou mentindo.

- Sim, você está. - confirmo a deixando ainda mais desconfortável. Eu estava sereno, de fato calmo, querendo mais e mais o descontrole da parte dela. - Sua foto está no jornal. A filha desaparecida da família Borges, que fora inteiramente assassinada semana passada.

E o jogo começou. Larissa estava espantada com a notícia e parecia não querer acreditar no que eu falava.

- C-como v-você-

- Eu apenas leio o jornal. - não é certo fazer com que a vítima saiba quem é seu assassino antes do tempo. - Você não?

Não consigo uma resposta para minha pergunta. Eu estava indiferente. Surpreendido pela atitude dela, a vejo se acalmar rapidamente e voltar ao seu estado normal.

- Estou fugindo. - ela diz em um determinado momento. Sorrio por dentro. - Aquele homem que viu comigo, John, ele é filho do melhor amigo do meu pai. Cresceu comigo. Meu pai pediu a ele que me salvasse quando atacaram nossa casa.

E essa é a prova de que não se deve conversar com estranhos. Eles nem sempre tem a melhor das intenções como seu ouvinte.

- E acha que Bora-Bora é o melhor lugar para se esconder?

Ela levanta os ombros.

- John acha.

- John acha. - repito o que ela disse. - E John sabe até quando deverão se esconder?

Ela me olha desconfiada.

- Não sei. - responde séria. Continuo com meu sorriso e volto a atenção para o mar.

- Se ele foi incumbido de te proteger, o que faz aqui sozinha?

- Preciso de um ar. Não gosto dele na minha cola sempre.

- Isso não deveria se fazer quando se está fugindo. - a olho.

- Não tenho medo. Quero dizer, de morrer. - não consegui evitar uma certa seriedade em minha afeição. Ela não tinha medo de morrer? Eu não gostava de matar pessoas assim. Elas que merecem viver, ao meu ver. - Ele fica no meu pé e sequer posso fazer alguma amizade ou conversar com alguém que não seja ele.

- E porque veio falar comigo?

Ela levanta os ombros.

- É o único que eu senti segurança em falar. - essa garota tem o perigo correndo em suas veias. Ela tem muita sorte em eu ser paciente e fazer tudo de acordo com o meu plano. - Desculpe se te atrapalhei.

- Não atrapalhou. - falo calmo a fazendo abrir um leve sorriso. - Quer jantar?

- Não, não estou com fome. - ela se levanta. - Acho melhor voltar para casa. John deve estar louco da vida atrás de mim. Moro ali, caso queira conversar, minha janela é a da esquerda, se estiver de frente para a casa. - ela aponta para o local e eu concordo com a cabeça sem dizer nada. Sabia onde era o quarto dela. Sabia exatamente onde era. - Então tchau.

- Até logo. - falo com um sorriso não tão inocente assim em meu rosto. Ela percebe e faz com que suas bochechas se avermelhem levemente. Se vira e começa a caminhar em direção à enorme casa. A vejo se distanciar com um pensamento na cabeça. Hora de fazer uma visita inesperada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sem precisar ir para casa e me arrumar, continuei sentado no mesmo banco de madeira até o sol se pôr. Fui até um quiosque, onde jantei um prato leve. Sempre com olhares em minha direção, era possível sentir de longe o desejo das nativas de Bora-Bora e suas turistas em mim. Elas que me perdoem, mas hoje um Hevia tem compromisso. Depois de pagar a conta e comer uma folha de hortelã dada de cortesia pelo serviço do quiosque, voltei a caminhar na praia, agora completamente deserta. Rumei com uma única direção. A casa indicada por Larissa.

Olho no relógio e vejo o ponteiro maior na casa de número 1 e o menor na casa 6. Uma e meia da madrugada, era bom o tal John estar dormindo.  
Agilmente escalei o muro de pedra da enorme casa e sequer me cortei com os cacos de vidro colocados propositalmente no topo do mesmo. Sem fazer o menor barulho cheguei à sacada do quarto da Borges, olhei para os lados e vi que os seguranças conversavam sentados em cadeiras de frente para uma mesa, onde bebiam cerveja e jogavam baralho. Não seria nada difícil daqui a dois dias, ou um, caso consideremos o horário. Me viro para a porta-janela aberta com as cortinas esvoaçando para fora e vejo Larissa dormindo serenamente em sua enorme cama dorsel.

Me dirijo até a porta dupla do quarto e silenciosamente giro a chave trancando-nos dentro do aposento. Vejo as duas porta-janelas do quarto e passo a observar o local. Branco. Era a única cor vista ali. Chego mais perto da cama onde Larissa estava e fico vendo seu peito subir e descer lentamente de acordo com sua respiração. Ela vestia uma camisola de seda branca e seus cabelos foram presos de qualquer maneira por um fino elástico da cor de suas madeixas. Ela abraçava um dos travesseiros e continha uma perna coberta e uma descoberta pelo enorme edredon de plumas de ganso.

Me aproximo ainda mais da cama acabando com qualquer espaço entre eu e o móvel. Admito ser uma bela visão, a que eu estava tendo. Porém, em nenhum momento minha vontade de matá-la diminuiu. Eu queria a matar por me fazer achá-la um belo ser. A vejo se remexer e lentamente abrir os olhos em minha direção. Surpresa, se mexe rapidamente, sentando-se na cama, agora cobrindo todo seu corpo com o edredon, me fazendo ver apenas seu rosto e braços. Ela não gritara nem fizera nenhum som comprometedor a mim.

- O que faz aqui? - ela sussurra espantada. Nada falo. Apenas sento na cama e pego em seu braço, a puxando para mim. Levanto a mão livre em direção a minha boca e com o dedo indicador, faço sinal de que era para ela ficar em silêncio. Sem o menor esforço, ela ficara calada e se deixara puxar por mim. Analisava cada milímetro de seu rosto apostando que ela fazia o mesmo comigo. Sinto sua mão segurar firme em meu braço que a segurava e então com a que estava livre, acariciou levemente meu rosto, antes de selar o espaço entre nós com um doce beijo. Eu estava disposto a dar a ela o que o tal John não dava ou não a deixava ter. Um pouco de satisfação antes de morrer não fazia mal à ninguém.

Quando senti nossas línguas se encontrarem a puxei para mim, acabando definitivamente com qualquer indício de espaço entre nós. Ela estava em meu colo e nosso beijo apenas aumentava de acordo com que nossas línguas se tocavam. Ela agora segurava em meu pescoço e nuca e alternadamente arranhava, puxava e apertava. Eu a levanto, a colocando de frente para mim e retiro meu sapato, colocando meus pés em cima da cama e encostando na base da mesma. Larissa agora aproveitava meus beijos em seu pescoço e minhas mãos em suas coxas. A camisola subia mais e mais de acordo com que eu fazia carinho em suas pernas esculturais. Volto a unir nossos lábios e com uma única mão, subo por dentro da camisola, não sendo impedido em momento algum e toco em seus seios nus, a fazendo desgrudar nossos lábios e soltar um leve gemido.

Passei alguns minutos lhe dando prazer, enquanto ela se jogava cada vez mais contra mim, me beijando e gemendo em meu ouvido. Ao parar de tocar em seus seios, ela retira minha camisa e minha bermuda, voltando a se sentar de frente para mim em meu colo. Nos encaramos ofegantes. Ela passa os olhos pelo meu peitoral e lentamente se desfaz de sua própria vestimenta. Fico intacto a observando jogar a camisola para algum lugar não importante do quarto. Passamos cerca de 40 segundos apenas nos encarando, até eu desencostar da cama e inverter nossas posições, a deitando e segurando em sua perna esquerda com minha mão direita. Uma coisa que eu admirava em mulheres eram suas pernas. Acariciá-las era sempre o melhor a se fazer. Beijando seus lábios, eu a instigava a enlaçar minha cintura com suas pernas. Descia os beijos por entre seu pescoço e colo, chegando em seus seios. A levei à loucura com meu toque e senti sua calcinha de renda úmida.

Retirei sua última peça e a minha também. A vi arregalar os olhos ao ver o volume de meu membro e sorri maliciosamente, voltando a beijá-la. Eu dispensava o uso da camisinha. Não era necessário. Ela morreria em questão de dias. Tempo para engravidar não teria. Nos beijamos com os olhos abertos dessa vez, encarando um ao outro. Sendo assim, sem mais nem menos, penetrei por completo dentro dela, forçando nossos lábios de maneira que ela não pôde desgrudá-los para soltar um alto gemido. Senti suas unhas encravarem em minhas costas e rapidamente sai de dentro dela, voltando ainda mais forte.

Eu era realmente grande e ela não parecia estar acostumada com todo esse volume dentro dela. Aos poucos a tensão de sua vagina foi se esvaindo e então eu pude aumentar a velocidade de minhas investidas. Não demorou muito para ela finalmente estar relaxada, aproveitando o momento comigo. Não vou negar que era a melhor transa que eu havia tido até aquele momento. Algo nela fazia com que eu a quisesse mais e mais.

Dançávamos sem parar e a cama parecia quebrar a qualquer momento, Larissa tentava com todas as forças que lhe restavam, não soltar um ruído qualquer que pudesse fazer com que John ou um dos empregados acordasse e viesse checar se estava tudo certo. Nossas respirações estavam descompassadas e cada vez mais queríamos que aquilo não acabasse.  
Sentia os lábios dela em meu lóbulo e ela já se movimentava junto comigo. Olhava em seu rosto e via a boca aberta e os olhos fechados, demonstrando tesão.

- Ale... - a ouço sussurrar em gemido. Por algum motivo desconhecido, aquilo me fez enlouquecer. Ninguém nunca havia me dado um apelido e eu sabia que ela o havia feito inconscientemente. Aumentava as estocadas e agora nossas respirações faziam barulho. - AL-

- Mais um pouco. - digo ao sentir um pré-gozo da parte dela. Sinto-a se contrair, tentando se segurar e aumento mais ainda minhas investidas. - Relaxa. - foi eu dizer e ela relaxar que nós dois chegamos ao ápice - o orgasmo - juntos. Me mantenho dentro dela até resolver sair de cima e deitar no lado vazio da cama. Olho para o lado e a vejo encarando o teto com a boca entreaberta, procurando por ar. Seu peito agora estava diferente de quando eu cheguei, subindo e descendo rapidamente. Eu podia ouvir seu coração batendo acelerado. Depois um considerável tempo, a vejo olhar para mim e mexer os lábios formando uma palavra:

- Mais.

Sorri com todas as intenções maldosas possíveis e voltei para cima dela, grudando nossos lábios. Ela era uma garota forte. Uma garota extraordinária. A virei de bruços e a fiz ficar de quatro. Me inclino por cima dela e distribuo beijos em sua nuca e costas, empurrando seus cabelos para o lado. Suas costas lisas eram gostosa de se tocar. Sinto sua mão tocar em meu membro, me masturbando mesmo estando de costas para mim. Não me movo apenas aproveitando o toque. Ela fazia um bom trabalho. Ela estava sendo melhor do que as prostitutas que eu gastava meu dinheiro nos bordéis.

Mais um pouco e eu me desfaço da mão dela, e penetrando em seguida. De acordo com que as investidas aumentavam, eu a via agarrar os lençóis e travesseiros e levantar o rosto. Com minha mão livre, a dirigi até sua vagina, penetrando dois dedos meus e a fazendo soltar um leve gemido pedindo por mais. Atendi a seu pedido no mesmo momento. Tanto com meu membro, quanto com meus dedos. Ela pedia por mais e por velocidade. A cama chegava a fazer barulho quando eu aumentava demais as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas era uma sensação única. Tanto para mim quanto para ela.

Gozamos juntos. Ela se deitou e me puxou para deitar encostando minha cabeça em seu peito. Seu coração estava aceleradíssimo. Seu peito se perdia no movimento da respiração. Ela acariciava minha cabeça enquanto eu olhava para um ponto qualquer do quarto. Minha razão dizia para mim sair dali naquele momento. Dizia que fora um erro eu ter feito esta visita a ela. Dizia que eu não iria conseguir matá-la. Bobagem.

Transamos mais duas vezes até ela adormecer e eu sair pelo lugar onde entrei, destrancando a porta antes. No caminho para o hotel onde estava, vi o sol nascer. Ele estava belo demais para o meu gosto.

**Véspera da execução.**  
Quando eu acordei já passavam das 4 da tarde. Me sentei na cama e baguncei ainda mais meu cabelo, tentando me acostumar com a luminosidade vindo de fora do quarto. Uma coisa que os hotéis bora-boranos tinham de providenciar eram venezianas para quem gostasse de acordar tarde. Aquelas porta-janelas com apenas uma cortina branca não era o que se podia dizer confortável pois a luminosidade atrapalhava o sono de quem o tinha fracamente. O que não era meu caso.

Eu nunca havia dormido tanto desde que eu completara 14 anos. Já estava acostumado a ficar até mais de 24 horas acordado por causa das missões e quando ia dormir, eram apenas por 5, 6 horas no máximo. Mais de 10 horas de sono não era comum. E eu sabia o porque daquilo ter acontecido. A razão tinha nome. Tinha nome e rosto. E um sexo estrondoso.  
Tomei meu segundo banho do dia e fui comer algo no restaurante do local. Me olho no espelho do saguão de entrada do hotel. Eu estava ótimo. Na minha opinião eu estava demais.

Obviamente as mulheres do local achavam o mesmo. Com meu ego alto, eu saio do local a pé, respirando o ar puro de Bora-Bora. Não tardou para mim dopar com Larissa e John caminhando. Obviamente ela não me vira pois sua atenção estava toda numa barraca de objetos feitos com conchas, porém seu acompanhante percebera e tratara de logo tirá-la dali sem fazê-la olhar em minha direção. Sorrio satisfeito ao pensar que em menos de um dia eu estaria vendo seu corpo jazendo morto no chão.

Passei o dia que me restava andando pelo local, sentei para beber uma água de coco e me surpreendi comigo mesmo ao me ver pensando na garota. Mais uma vez minha razão tentava me direcionar para o caminho certo, como sempre fazia. Mas desta vez. Apenas desta vez, outra parte de mim falava alto. E pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu tive vontade de ouvir aquilo que todos chamam de coração.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Era sua última noite com os olhos abertos. Sem eu perceber, estava escondido por entre as árvores da casa vizinha da dela. A via apoiada na sacada de seu quarto, olhando para o céu estrelado e a lua cheia. Recebi uma ligação de meu pai naquele dia mais cedo.

- Já fez o que deveria? - o ouvi dizer friamente, sem um "oi", sem um "como vai?". Respondi que amanhã acabaria com tudo. - Não demore. Quero esse caso encerrado até depois de amanhã. - não fiz nada além de concordar e em seguida ouvir o _'click'_ indicando que ele havia desligado. Mas eu não estava com vontade de obedecê-lo. Não naquela vez.

Voltei à realidade e a vi que não estava mais na sacada. Olho no relógio. 2 da manhã. Ela provavelmente ficara me esperando, eu tinha certeza que era aquilo. Silenciosamente fui ao lugar onde ela estava a poucos momentos e segurei na maçaneta abrindo a porta-janela e entrando no quarto, a vendo em pé na frente da cama, olhando para mim.

Se aproximou lentamente e o mesmo o fiz.

- Demorou. - foi apenas o que ela conseguiu dizer antes que eu lhe tomasse os lábios com vontade. Grudamos nossos corpos até eu a soltar e olhar em direção a porta. - Já tranquei. John está dormindo faz um tempo.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Alguns 5 minutos e ela estava sentada em um criado-mudo comigo dando investidas. Aquilo estava bom. Bom demais para acabar assim. Logo que terminamos, segurei o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

- Foge comigo. - murmurei e tenham certeza: aquele não era eu.

A vi arregalar os olhos.

- Não posso. - ela sussurra de volta.

Nada mais digo. Me visto e saio do quarto da mesma maneira que entrei. Ela também não veio atrás de mim. E o plano voltou a ser o que era.

**Dia da execução.**  
Acordei exausto. E isso era raro de acontecer, principalmente quando eu não havia feito nada além de um simples sexo. Sexo não me cansava e isso era comprovado. Desisto da idéia de me levantar da cama para fazer algo. Naquele dia o que eu mais queria era ficar em minha cama e não matar nenhuma Larissa Borges. E lá estava ela novamente. Tomando conta de meus pensamentos. Seu aroma em mim. Seu gosto em minha boca. Seu toque em meu corpo. Eu a queria. Eu sabia disso. Eu a queria para mim. Viva.  
Sendo assim, me levantei e depois de arrumado, sai do quarto para um lugar onde eu pudesse aliviar meus pensamentos.

Eu estava pronto. Na frente da enorme casa. Olho no relógio, dois minutos para entrar em ação.

Olho para a sacada do quarto dela. A luz acesa, uma sombra passava de vez em quando. Eu logo estaria lá. E dessa vez entraria pela porta.

Gritos. Não era possível se ouvir.

Eu estava sozinho portanto agir cautelosamente era extremamente necessário. Assim que acabei com o primeiro andar, os corpos caídos no chão rodeados de sangue, fui para o andar superior. Segui até o quarto de John. O ouvi murmurar um "eu sabia" antes de cair no chão morto com uma bala em sua testa. Eu não sou homem de passar vontade. Fiquei alguns minutos parado na frente de seu corpo. Um sorriso se forma em meus lábios. Eu adorava isso.

Me viro e vou em direção ao lugar que eu mais bem conhecia da casa. Olho no relógio. 1:45. Eu estava atrasado. Inevitavelmente e sem controle de meu corpo, caminhei rapidamente até o quarto de Larissa, o abrindo em seguida. A luz estava acesa e ela estava acordada, em pé ao lado de sua cama. E estava diferente de ontem.

Ontem ela estava com o olhar cheio de satisfação, de alívio ao me ver ali. Hoje ela estava espantada, com medo.

- Você... - ela fala fracamente. Não digo nada a não ser mirar a arma para ela. - Não...

Um último olhar. Meu dedo no gatilho. Ativo-o.

- Ale... - a ouço sussurrar. Eu me desculpava com o olhar. Atiro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Ela sentiu a bala passar por seus cabelos. Era possível ver alguns fios esvoaçando com o efeito da bala passando por si e acertando a parede logo atrás.  
Sinto seu olhar surpreso. Abaixo a arma.

- Porque... você... - ela perguntava para mim confusa. Não desvio meu olhar do seu. Me aproximo e incrivelmente ela não se afasta. Levanto minha mão vazia e acaricio seu rosto, a fazendo fechar os olhos e aproveitar o carinho. Ficamos alguns minutos calados até eu murmurar:

- Você não tem escolha.

Ela abre os olhos assustada, esperando a minha explicação para aquela frase.

- Fuja comigo. - repito o que havia dito no dia anterior. Dessa vez ela não exitou em balançar a cabeça afirmando. Selei nossos lábios e ao separá-los, murmurei um "entre" fazendo com que uma garota exatamente idêntica a Larissa entrasse no quarto. A garota sabia o que fazer, veio até o lugar de Larissa e se virou para mim. Borges me abraçou e se pôs atrás de mim, me vendo apontar a arma para a garota e dando um tiro certeiro bem em seu coração.

Nós dois vimos a garota cair em nossa frente sem vida. Me virei para Larissa e ela mantinha seus olhos vidrados no corpo já em processo de esfriamento. Sem a menor intenção de confortá-la, peguei sua mão, a puxando para fora do quarto e correndo para o lado exterior da casa.

- Não diga nada, finja pavor, chore se precisar e não deixem te tocar. - digo indo em direção ao carro, que estava um pouco longe da casa e jogando um elástico a fazendo entender para prender seu cabelo. Destravei o carro com o sensor e tirei uma mochila preta do porta-malas. Tirei uma peruca da cor oposta as do cabelo dela e coloquei a deixando não menos fantástica. Peguei em sua mão e voltei para o lugar do crime, onde liguei para a polícia local.

Larissa entendera exatamente o que eu estava fazendo. Colocando minha vida e a dela fora de risco. Eu sempre fazia isso. Fingindo ser a pessoa que ouvira algo de estranho enquanto passava pelo local. Eu seria a última pessoa a ser desconfiada pelos policiais. Algumas horas de depoimento e nós dois estávamos livre para irmos para onde quisermos. Policiais são cegos. Eles não analisam bem a vítima. Se o fizesse saberia facilmente que aquela no lugar de Larissa não era ela e sim uma garota idêntica desesperada por uma ajuda familiar.

Eram 6 da manhã quando eu e Larissa fomos dispensados da delegacia. Fomos para o hotel onde eu estava hospedado e comemos algo antes de subirmos para o quarto.  
Nenhum de nós dois se atreveu a dizer nenhuma palavra enquanto comíamos. E assim foi o silêncio se extendendo até ela se sentar em minha cama e ficar olhando para mim.

- O que vamos fazer agora? Eu não tenho roupa nem nada. - ela parecia bastante calma e ciente do que estava acontecendo. Não a respondo e pego meu celular, digitando o número de casa.

- _Hevia_ - ouço a voz de meu pai. Ele sabia que era eu. Assim como eu tinha certeza de que era ele. Vou até a porta-janela e olho para a paisagem:

- Está feito.

Silêncio. Eu podia sentir os lábios de meu pai se formando num largo sorriso. Era óbvio que meu pai me amava e se preocupava comigo. Na minha idade eu já podia saber disso. Eu já sabia pelo que nós estávamos prestes a passar a qualquer momento e o que esperar.

- _Vestígios?_

- Nada.

- _Ótimo._ - o ouço suspirar. - _Bom. Sua missão acabou. Pode voltar para casa no final da semana. Vou te dar um tempo para descansar._

- Não quero. - minha voz saíra mais ríspida do que eu planejava.

- _Mas vai._ - uma coisa vocês podiam ter certeza, eu era filho de meu pai. - _Alejandro, em toda sua vida agindo nesse ramo, você não teve uma folga sequer. É preciso saber parar quando se é necessário._

Era óbvio que eu não estava ligando de sair de férias. Ainda mais agora que eu tinha outros planos e entrar numa outra missão atrapalharia muito. Mas eu não poderia fraquejar na frente de meu pai. Ele era esperto demais.

Nada digo. Ouço apenas um "_espero te ver em três dias para lhe dizer o seu período de folga_" e em seguida um "_click_". Desligo meu celular e volto para dentro do quarto onde Larissa me olhava curiosa.

- É o seguinte. - puxo uma cadeira e me sento de frente para ela. - As coisas mudarão um pouco daqui pra frente. Você tem de fazer tudo o que eu mandar. Se alguém descobrir que eu não te matei... você morre e eu morro junto.

A vejo engolir seco e concordar com a cabeça.

- Se você fizer algo de errado e sair fora do que combinarmos, vou ter que te matar e como pôde ver, eu não estou muito afim de fazer isso.

- Não vou. - ela diz confiante e eu olho em seus olhos, vendo que não era mentira e que ela realmente não estava com medo algum do que estava para vir pra nós.  
Balanço a cabeça em concordância e logo olho para o lado pensando no que fazer. Não demora muito para eu ter todo um plano em minha cabeça. Levanto e fecho minha mala já pronta para no caso o plano não desse certo. O que era impossível, mas um homem prevenido vale por dois.

Larissa não se atrevera a falar nada nem me questionar sobre o que eu estava fazendo, eu levantei minha mão afim de pegar em sua e ela apenas se levantou e veio até mim, saindo então nós dois do quarto. Paguei rapidamente a conta e meia-hora depois estava comprando nossas passagens para Dublin.

- Michael? Alejandro. Preciso de um serviço seu. - falo sério andando de mãos dadas com Larissa. Minha mala já havia sido despachada e estava apenas com uma mochila de costas. Sigo para um lugar mais reservado. - Preciso de uma identidade. Não. Para uma mulher. Cale a boca e preste atenção. Preciso dela para amanhã no fim da tarde no máximo. Não importa quanto vai custar, apenas faça. - uma coisa que eu odiava, era ser contrariado quando _eu_ estava pagando pelo serviço da pessoa. - Sim. 20 anos. A levo aí para a foto. Quem se importa com a droga da data de nascimento? Faça o que quiser, apenas faça-a ter 20 anos. E se a fizer oriental, eu te mato.

Falo com Michael Hunger. Ele era uma pessoa que eu poderia chamar de "companheiro". Fazia serviços para a família. Identidades falsas. Era o melhor do mundo. Cobrava fortuna por uma simples. Porém fora indicado à morte por um arqui-inimigo da Peru. Obviamente fomos contratados para matá-lo, mas a oferta dele no final das contas fora melhor para nós. Ele faz tudo o que pedimos quando quisermos. E na nossa vida, o que mais precisamos é de várias máscaras. Michael tem a péssima mania de querer puxar nossos olhos. Se ainda não entendeu, ele ama qualquer raça oriental.

Ouço a chamada para nosso vôo.

- Vamos. - digo a fazendo se levantar e pegar em minha mão. Seguimos até a entrada do vôo e apresentamos nossas passagens. Sorte eu ter uma cópia autenticada da identidade dela. Senão seria difícil manipular algum funcionário para nos fazer entrar naquele avião.

Algumas várias horas de vôo. Eu me pegava observando-a de vez em quando. Se eu nunca havia feito nada de errado - ao meu ver - em minha vida, esse era o momento certo para a primeira vez. Eu estava me apaixonando, sabia disso. E esse fato não me perturbava nem um pouco.

Nem um pouco.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Atenção passageiros, aqui quem fala é o piloto, estaremos pousando dentro de cinco minutos, por favor, desliguem seus aparelhos eletrônicos e coloquem o cinto de segurança. Obrigado por escolherem a Europe Airlines e uma boa viagem._

Colocamos o cinto calmamente e esperamos a hora do pouso. Larissa escolhera o lado da janela e passara parte do tempo olhando para o lado de fora do avião.

- No que está pensando? - pergunto baixo de modo com que apenas eu e ela ouvíssemos. Ela me olha sem expressão.

- Nada demais.

Foi o suficiente para não lhe dirigir mais nenhuma palavra. Ela estava calada demais. E pensativa demais. Pensar muito, em diversas ocasiões, não é o melhor a se fazer.

Chamei um táxi assim que saímos do aeroporto e indiquei o hotel onde eu sempre fico. 20 minutos e nós já estávamos na frente do local. Olho para Larissa.

- Não saia daqui. - murmuro saindo do carro para conversar com o gerente e pedir que colocasse as malas em meu quarto. Ele já me conhecia e posso dizer que gostava de mim. Qualquer gerente gostava de um hóspede que não lhe dava trabalho e ficava muito tempo no hotel, aumentando a conta e ainda pagava sem reclamar.

- Não se preocupe, senhor Trumel, cuidarei eu mesmo para que suas malas estejam em seu quarto em segurança. - ele fala sorrindo. Abro um pequeno sorriso profissional e balanço a cabeça me despedindo e entrando de volta no táxi, indicando uma rua não muito longe dali.

Assim que descemos, fui direto até o local onde eu sempre ia alugar um carro. Dublin era uma bela cidade e andar de táxi por lá era querer levar um desfalque. Fora que taxistas nunca são rápidos o suficiente. A atendente já me conhecia e diria que me conhecia bem. Ela sempre fazia questão de falar comigo. Mas dessa vez ela recuou. Talvez porque eu estivesse de mãos dadas com Larissa, que olhava para todos os lados, apreciando o local.

- Aonde vamos? - ela finalmente demonstra algum interesse em nosso caminho. Estávamos dentro do carro e para variar, calados.

- Te arrumar.

A vejo fazer uma careta. Sorrio.

- Se alguém que conhece sua família te vê aqui, eu estou morto e sinceramente? Não quero que isso aconteça logo agora.

Então sua expressão ilegível se transforma num gracioso. Fui direto a um cabeleireiro que levei minha mãe uma vez. Ele deveria ser bom para custar mais de 100 euros um corte. Não estava afim de economizar com a pessoa que passaria parte do meu tempo comigo.

- Peça um corte diferente do seu e que ele mude a cor do seu cabelo. - falo entrando com ela. - Fala que quer estar irreconhecível.

Ela concorda com a cabeça e segue até o balcão onde era atendido. Coloco as mãos no bolso de minha jeans e olho o lugar. Repleto de mulheres. E homossexuais. Obviamente ambos estavam com suas atenções em mim. Eles sabiam que eu não era gay.

Fui indicado a sentar numa confortável poltrona e me serviram de café e biscoitos. Odeio café e biscoitos. Recusei educado. 3 horas de espera até uma mulher parar em minha frente. Olho para cima. Abro um sorriso.

- Gostou? - ela pergunta. Seus cabelos estavam num chanel com uma franja reta. A cor totalmente o oposto da que costumava ser. Me levanto e seguro em sua cintura.

- Sexy Ela sorri.

- Então vou falar para Pietro que deu certo.

Selo meus lábios nos dela demorando um pouco ao sentir nossas línguas se tocarem. Assim que nos separamos era possível sentir a inveja das mulheres e gays do local em cima de Larissa. Vou até o balcão e acerto tudo o que tinha de acertar.

Fomos então mudar a íris dela de cor e comprar algumas roupas. Demoramos um tempo em algumas lojas e em outras fomos até rápidos demais. Eu não optava em nenhuma roupa a não ser que ela pedisse pela minha opinião. Me mantinha apenas calado a observando trocar de roupa. Fim da tarde, milhares de sacola.

- Estou com fome. - ela reclama. Não era para tanto. A comida do avião era uma droga e nos esquecemos de nos alimentar no decorrer da tarde.

- Só mais um lugar e vamos jantar. - digo dirigindo e não ouço mais nada.

- Alejandro! - ouço a voz de Michael e o olho com um pequeno sorriso. - Adivinha quem passou por aqui mais cedo? Connor! - e então o vejo desviar o olhar para Larissa atrás de mim. - E ele fez exatamente o que você fez. - sua voz era mais maliciosa agora. Volta o olhar para mim. - Quer dizer que Alejandro Hevia finalmente vacilou?

- Bom saber sobre o seu interesse em viver, Hunger. - falo ameaçadoramente e ele levanta as mãos.

- Desculpe, desculpe. Só estou surpreso. Não achava que você tinha dessas, Hevia. De qualquer maneira, não era a primeira vez que Jared Connor trazia uma garota para criar uma identidade falsa. Aquele é realmente mais sem coração que você. - o vimos andar atrás de uma mesa bagunçada e se sentar na frente de um computador velho. - A cada missão que ele entra, volta com uma. Aí é aquela história. Ele enjoa dela, acha outra e mata a antiga.

- Hunger. - o corto nervoso e ele me olha assustado. - Faça o que tem de fazer calado.

Vejo o olhar dele ir para Larissa e entender meu nervosismo. Ele não tinha um pingo de sensibilidade naquela cabeça enorme dele.

- Bom. Vamos tirar a foto dela. - ele fala agora sério. Finalmente. Cruzo meus braços e o olho indo até Larissa e indicar um lugar maior, onde havia uma tela branca e uma máquina de fotografar na frente. Um flash e em seguida ele volta rapidamente para o computador. - Não sei porque não quis oriental. Com essa maquiagem toda ela passaria por uma facilmente.  
Nada digo. Larissa voltava lentamente receosa. Michael era um idiota.

- O nome dela. Sarah Nicole Evans. - ele falava olhando para a tela do computador. - 20 anos, nacionalidade canadense, descendência francesa. - não argumentava com nenhuma das informações que ele passava. Ele colocaria isso nos arquivos do governo dos países que citava, para no caso de ter de provar que ela era realmente Sarah Nicole Evans.

- Pais?

- A mãe é viúva e vive numa fazenda no interior de Montréal.

- Renda?

- 2.000 dólares por mês. É uma fazenda leiteira.

Concordo com a cabeça. Tiro a carteira do bolso.

- Quanto?

- 2.500. - sem reclamar faço um cheque com a quantia dita e entrego para ele, recebendo a identidade, certidão de nascimento e alguns documentos em troca.

- Bom trabalhar com você, Hevia. Não é que nem Connor ou Louvre que reclamam do preço. Eles não sabem o trabalho que é fazer o que eu faço.

- Boa noite, Hunger.

- A gente se vê. Tchau boneca. - ele acena para Larissa, que nada faz, apenas se vira quando coloco a mão em sua cintura e anda para fora do prédio que parecia estar abandonado.

- Não acredite em tudo o que ele fala. - murmuro quando entramos no carro e íamos para o restaurante. Ela me olha. - Connor não mata as garotas que salva.

Ela fica me olhando séria.

- O que ele faz?

- As manda para a Austrália. O governador de lá é amigo íntimo do pai dele. Não vai deixar ninguém chegar perto de uma ilha que ele comprou especialmente para elas escondido da família.

A vejo abrir a boca.

- Elas ficam trancadas? Numa ilha?

- Você prefere morrer ou viver com mordomia em uma ilha? - desvio o olhar rapidamente para ela e a vejo se calar. - Ele é um idiota.

- É seu amigo?

- Não tenho amigos.

- Mas mantêm um relacionamento amigável com ele.

- Somos cúmplices, é diferente.

- Companheiros então.

Ela era realmente teimosa. Nada mais falo. Não gosto de ser argumentado e sabia que ela não iria exitar em me contrariar.

A levei em um restaurante bom e considerado fino. Comemos calmamente.

- Onde está sua família?

A olho sério.

- Porque o interesse?

Ela levanta os ombros.

- Todo mundo tem uma família.

- Eu não acho que posso chamar de família o que eu tenho.

- E por que não?

- Quando se faz o que eu faço é preciso ficar sozinho.

Ela bebe um gole de seu vinho.

- E por que estou aqui com você?

- Porque estou de férias. - falo indiferente. _Claro_ que essa não era a resposta certa. _Claro_ que eu estava louco por ela. _Claro_ que eu a queria para mim. _Claro_ que eu não iria deixar ela saber disso.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Demorou cerca de mais uma hora e meia até chegarmos no hotel. Como sempre fora, os funcionários me trataram como convidado de honra e assim Larissa. Não gostava de suítes presidenciais, muito grandes com muito espaço para um inimigo se esconder e armar uma emboscada. Um quarto relativamente normal era o suficiente para mim. Larissa sequer abriu a boca quando entrou. Obviamente ela estava acostumada com coisas melhores que aquilo, mas ela já estava agradecida demais por estar ali viva para ver aquilo.

Logo depois que foram depositadas suas sacolas com as compras num canto orientado por mim no local, o funcionário recebeu uma pequena gorgeta e se dirigiu para fora do quarto fechando a porta silenciosamente. Procuro por Larissa e a vejo de frente para a janela, observando a movimentação na rua logo abaixo. Sigo até ela e coloco as mãos em sua cintura.

- Preciso de um banho. - ela murmura.

- A cama precisa de nós dois. - murmuro de volta recebendo uma risada.

- A cama pode esperar.

- Sim, mas eu não posso. - a viro para mim grudando nossos lábios.

- Nem minha sujeira. - ela tenta falar por entre os beijos. Me separo e então, sem sequer esperar por alguma reação minha, ela se dirige até uma das sacolas e pega um pijama e uma calcinha, seguindo para o banheiro.

Suspiro e corro minha mão pelos cabelos. Se ela pensa que iria ficar assim ela estava enganada. Eu sou o homem na relação.

Tiro minha roupa e entro no banheiro, a fazendo se assustar e dar uma pequena risada sem graça ao me ver indo em sua direção em baixo do chuveiro.

- O que está fazendo?

- Eu disse que não podia esperar. - falo fechando a porta de vidro do minúsculo box. - E acho que preciso de uma ducha. - sorrio maliciosamente a fazendo colocar suas mãos em meu peito e subir, enlaçando meu pescoço. Nada diz. Apenas gruda seus lábios nos meus e me deixa lhe puxar pela cintura, acabando com o espaço entre nós dois.

Ela acariciava minha nuca e massageava minha língua com a dela. Desço meus lábios por seu pescoço e colo sentindo a água correndo pelo seu corpo. Ela apertava seus dedos contra minhas costas de acordo com que eu passava minha língua lentamente pela pele quente dela.

Com minha mão direita, puxo sua perna a fazendo então dar um pequeno pulo e enlaçar suas pernas em minha cintura. Voltamos a nos beijar, ela segurava meu rosto com as duas mãos enquanto eu ia até a parede atrás dela e a prensava. Mais alguns minutos de carinho e resolvo penetrar, o fazendo rapidamente fazendo com que ela desgrudasse seus lábios dos meus e soltasse um alto gemido de prazer e surpresa.

Sexo em pé não era nada confortável. Principalmente dentro de um box minúsculo e o chão escorregadio. Mas no final das contas o resultado era sempre o mesmo. A satisfação era maravilhosa e ver Larissa ofegante sorrindo e acariciando meu rosto não tinha preço.

- Ótimo. Você tirou minhas forças para me lavar.

- Daqui a pouco elas voltam. - falo ainda com ela em meu colo e me sentando num banco de mármore dentro do box.

- Uhum. - ela encosta sua testa no vão de meu pescoço e suas mãos em meu peito.

- Vou ter de ir embora daqui a uns dois dias.

- Hm.

Ficamos calados. Algo estava errado. Pelas minhas pesquisas com mulheres normais no mundo, ela me olharia indignada e faria um enorme barraco.

- Hm? - a imito confuso. Ela levanta o rosto para me encarar.

- O que tem?

- Você não está nem um pouco preocupada se vou voltar?

Ela dá uma pequena risada.

- _Sei_ que vai voltar.

- E se eu não voltar?

Ela diminui seu sorriso:

- O que pretende ganhar com isso?

- Você dizendo que precisa de mim. - sou direto. Ela levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Não preciso de você.

- Então acho melhor você morrer.

- Acho que sim.

Ficamos calados. Mas que diabos de garota era aquela?

Sem mais uma palavra a ser dita, selei novamente nossos lábios. Ela sabia que eu precisava mais dela do que ela de mim. Eu também sabia. Só não sabia o porquê.

- Quero sair. - ela murmura entediada. Estávamos na tarde do dia anterior ao que eu teria de embarcar para voltar para casa. Estávamos nus na cama do hotel. No final das contas, comprar tudo aquilo de roupa para ela fora um ato não-pensado e inútil. Ela não usara sequer uma lingerie comprada.  
Nada respondo e a vejo se apoiar em meu peito e se levantar um pouco para poder me enxergar.

- Me ouviu?

- Ouvi.

- E porque não me responde?

- Porque não tenho o que responder.

Ela bufa em impaciência e se levanta, enrolada num dos lençóis da cama.

- Eu não sirvo para ficar presa num quarto de hotel.

- Pois trate de se acostumar. - falo mudando o canal da TV sem realmente prestar atenção.

- Não quero me acostumar.

Volto meu olhar para ela.

- Você está sendo irritante.

Foi o suficiente para ela encrispar os lábios e pegar uma roupa para em seguida, se trancar no banheiro. Vinte minutos depois a vejo arrumada procurando por um sapato.

- Posso saber onde pensa que vai? - me sento na cama.

- Andar.

- Não é necessário se arrumar tanto para andar no quar...

- Não vou andar dentro do quarto, se é isso que está pensando. - ela não desvia a atenção do que fazia.

- Fora dele que não irá andar também.

- Vou sim.

- Larissa.

- Alejandro! Eu não sou uma prisioneira ou o que quer que ache que eu seja!

- Eu disse que as coisas não seriam fáceis.

- Mas não disse que seria tão difícil assim. - ouço a voz magoada dela e de alguma maneira, aquilo me afetou. Em cheio.

Ela me pegou. Pegou de jeito.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Suspiro e me levanto.

- Espera meia-hora. - falo entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Ligo o chuveiro e entro debaixo da água. Respiro fundo. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Porque eu fazia tudo o que ela queria? Porque eu me importava com o que ela pensa ou acha de mim? Porque fico com raiva por saber que ela não está sentindo isso por mim?

Quando foi que diabos eu me apaixonei por essa garota?

Vinte minutos foram o suficiente para eu terminar meu banho e seguir com a toalha enrolada na cintura para o quarto, onde Larissa assistia a um canal qualquer com uma cara de tédio.

Olha para mim e volta a olhar para a TV. Me troco e me arrumo.

- Vamos. - falo sério e a vejo se levantar ainda mais séria se dirigindo até a porta calada. - Você vai ficar com essa cara?

- Vou.

Me calo. Mas que merda. Coloco as mãos no bolso e seguimos até o estacionamento.

- Onde quer ir?

- Algum lugar onde eu possa andar.

Nada mais falo. A levei até um parque que havia na cidade. Ainda não havia escurecido então era bem agradável de se caminhar lá. Ela andava na frente suspirando o ar de Dublin. Era impossível não deixar de ver todos aqueles homens fazendo cooper e quebrando o pescoço para olhá-la mais uma vez. Eles não saberiam com quem estavam se metendo caso mexessem com ela.

Para a sorte deles, sequer arriscaram mandar um "oi" para ela, já que eu estava logo atrás. Passei o tempo em que permanecemos dessa maneira, ela na frente e eu atrás apenas a vigiando, pensando no que eu iria fazer para mantê-la viva e nosso segredo seguro.

Jantamos num restaurante qualquer e voltamos para o hotel. Larissa estava tão mal-humorada que sequer olhou em minha cara até eu deitar na cama para dormirmos. Não preciso nem dizer que não rolou sexo nenhum naquela noite. Nem no dia seguinte.

- Você não sabe quanto tempo vai ficar sem me ver. - falo estupidamente enquanto arrumava a gola de minha camisa. Larissa estava sentada na cama lendo um livro que havíamos comprado no dia anterior. Não recebo nenhuma resposta. Aquilo tudo estava uma merda. Eu deveria ser homem o suficiente de sacar a minha arma e meter um tiro no meio da testa dela.

Mas quando eu estou para fazer isso, eu olho para o rosto dela e é aí onde minha falha acontece. - Quando é que vai voltar a falar comigo? - murmuro derrotado.

Silêncio. Eu já nem conseguia mais me irritar com ele. Estava quase me re-acostumando, como se não houvesse ninguém ali. Sinto dois braços me enlaçarem, nada digo e nada faço.  
- Volta logo. - ela murmura com a voz abafada pela minha camisa.

Abro um minúsculo sorriso e termino de me arrumar, a fazendo me soltar por isso. Assim que termino, a olho e a vejo parada exatamente onde nós estávamos em segundos. Vou até ela e deposito um beijo em sua testa.

- Seja o que for, tente não chamar muita atenção nem sair muito. - digo baixo e a vejo assentir. - Não me ligue nem me procure, deixei um cartão de crédito para você, chega amanhã. Procure uma casa ou algo assim, Dublin é um bom lugar para se viver.

- Não poderíamos ficar na América? - ouço a voz perturbada dela.

- Quanto mais longe de lá, melhor.

- Não gosto daqui.

- Conversamos sobre isso depois. - selo nossos lábios num beijo que acabou demorando mais do que o planejado. - Tchau Sarah.

- Não demora a voltar. - ela diz parada na porta assim que eu saio. Abro um pequeno sorriso.

- Não vou. - e lhe dou as costas.

_Senhores passageiros com destino a Montreal, por favor, desliguem seus aparelhos eletrônicos e se certifiquem de que sua poltrona está em sua posição ereta. Espero que tenham tido uma boa viagem, obrigado por escolher a Arline._

Olho para fora do avião com um desânimo pesando em meu peito e uma ansiedade em embarcar novamente para voltar ao lugar de onde acabei de sair.

Meia-hora e eu já estava dentro de um táxi pronto para ir para casa. Uma enorme casa para apenas cinco pessoas. Cinco pessoas e os empregados. Obviamente não tinhamos ninguém para nos gabar da imensa casa que tínhamos. Exceto pelos sócios de meu pai.

Sequer penso em procurar por algum de meus familiares, vou direto para meu quarto no segundo andar e deixo minha mala em qualquer canto. Era um enorme quarto com poucas coisas. Eu tinha minha própria residência, escondida num local bem difícil de se pensar que ali vive alguém rico. Tomo um banho rápido e ao sair, dou de cara com Stacy, a filha de um dos empregados, na qual eu me satisfazia quando estava carente de... Hm.. Sexo.

- Achei que fosse demorar menos. - ela sorri maliciosa em minha direção enquanto secava meu cabelo com a toalha e vestia uma jeans. Nada respondo. - Então, trouxe alguma lembrança para mim?

- Não. - respondo seco.

- Hm... Que pena. - ela não parecia estar nada ofendida com minha resposta. Stacey era o tipo de mulher que não ligava em ser usada, desde que houvesse uma segunda dose. - Fica aqui por quanto tempo?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Se não fosse, não estaria perguntando. - ela sorri se deitando em minha cama.

- Você não deveria agir assim com seu patrão.

- Você não deveria dormir com suas empregadas. - ela retruca. Agora sabem porque durmo com ela. Sou um tipo de homem com inclinação ao sadomasoquismo. Quanto mais a mulher judia de mim, mais gosto.

- Durmo com quem quiser.

- Não é verdade e você sabe disso. - ela se levanta e vem em minha direção. - Você dorme com quem lhe convém a dormir.

Mulher é um ser bastante interessante. Elas fingem não nos conhecer, mas sabe exatamente o que nós somos.

- Porque não deixa de ser tão duro consigo mesmo e faz o que quer fazer? - ela toca em meu peitoral. - Sabe, os dias sem você aqui não são tão bons. Não tenho pra quem me arrumar.

- Sebastian é um bom partido. - me afasto pegando uma camiseta. Ouço uma agitação atrás de mim.

- Você não falou mesmo no Sebastian. Ele é um idiota.

- Você dorme com o idiota. - falo ironicamente enquanto tentava dar um jeito em meu cabelo no espelho.

- Durmo porque você não está aqui para mim. - ela me abraça pelas minhas costas e deposita um pequeno beijo. - Mas agora você está.

Dou uma pequena risada.

- Estou, mas não vou dormir com você.

Ela pareceu entender que estava falando sério e abriu a boca indignada.

- E porque não?

- Porque você não me convém. - falo abertamente indo até a porta de meu quarto e a abrindo. - Não mais. - digo antes de fechá-la com um sorriso, a vendo furiosa.

Sigo com o mesmo sorriso até ir ao escritório do meu pai, onde acabo com o sorriso e bato na porta, ao ouvir um "entre", abro-a adentrando e o vendo atrás de sua mesa, como sempre.

- Fez boa viagem? - ele diz sereno.

- Fiz.

- E já pensou onde pretende ficar na sua primeira folga?

- Talvez algum lugar no mediterrâneo, não sei. - me sento numa das poltronas da imensa sala e coloco a cabeça para trás. - Não quero férias.

- Não vou discutir sobre isso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa. - desvio meu olhar para meu pai, que surpreso, arregala rapidamente os olhos.

- Como?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa para o senhor do nada me mandar sair de férias. Não sou burro, pai.

Silêncio. Ouço então uma pequena risada vindo dele.

- Não, Alejandro, você não é burro. É por isso que continua vivo. - entrefecho os olhos rapidamente e os abro novamente, ainda calado. - Sim, aconteceu algo.

- O quê?

Ele suspira e se levanta, indo até a parede de vidro atrás de sua cadeira e observa o nosso imenso jardim sem fim.

- Aparentemente a família Borges teve a mesma idéia que a família Morgan. - ele começa. - Porém fomos mais hábeis e os matamos antes que eles pudessem efetuar o pagamento dos contratados.

Suspiro impaciente.

- E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

- Tem a ver que os contratados para assassinar a família Morgan são os Borninghan.

E tudo fora esclarecido. Os Borninghan são outra máfia de serial killers, considerados nossos inimigos, nós apenas não abríamos uma batalha entre nós porque o governo poderia nos descobrir e nos sentenciar à uma pena perpétua. Porém era óbvio que sempre que podiam e podíamos, nós e os Bornighan matávamos uns aos outros. Isso quando tínhamos a sorte de sermos contratados para trabalharmos juntos. Obviamente havia essa possibilidade de um trabalho em grupo, porém não somos pessoas pacifistas e quanto mais rápido o outro se extinguir, melhor.

Sabemos de tudo sobre o clã Bornighan, assim como eles sabem de tudo sobre nós. A única coisa que ambos os clãs não sabem, é que Jennifer Bornighan era uma ótima companheira de cama e que eu definitivamente era o melhor objeto de diversão dela.

- E quem anunciou guerra? - pergunto não muito interessado.

- Eles foram os desfalcados. De qualquer maneira, sabemos que estamos em vantagem, isto é apenas uma precaução.

- E porque não me quer por perto?

- Porque sei vai querer matar mais do que deve.

- O que falando em Bornighan é uma boa coisa.

Meu pai nada responde.

- Os Bornighan estão em acordo com os Neggel, da Alemanha. - ele diz cansado. - E os Strudel deixaram claro que não tem interesse nessa briga. Porém os Connor estão começando a se sentir tentados a ir para o lado deles. Sabe como são, os melhores estrategistas e Bornighan estão oferecendo a ilha de Galápagos como agradecimento.

- Os Connor não vão nos trair.

- Como tem certeza?

- Jared.

Meu pai se silencia. Sabia que eu, Jared e Connan Louvre éramos bons companheiros. E sabia que nosso pacto era forte.

- Estamos nos precavendo, filho. - ele repete. - Não estamos mais jovens como antigamente e os Bornighan tem a vantagem de terem mais filhos do que nós.

- Não ligo para quantidade. - falo sério.

- Alejandro. Apenas faça o que mando. - ele diz autoritário e minha impulsividade em desobedecê-lo falou mais alto, então a imagem de Larissa aparece em minha cabeça. Ela estava me esperando em Dublin. - Vou pedir para que mantenha contato com Louvre e Connor. É importante mantê-los conosco. Perkins já prometei fidelidade e estou para acabar com a raça de Sulivan caso ele vacile mais uma vez.

Continuo calado.

- Tente não aparecer muito. Não duvido que Bornighan perca a oportunidade de matá-lo ao vê-lo despreparado e sozinho.

- Até parece que não me conhece.

- Não estamos mais de brincadeira, Alejandro. Isso está valendo nossas vidas.

- E desde quando o que fazemos já não vale nossas vidas?

- Desde que quem matamos não sabe nossos truques e desavenças. - foi o suficiente para me calar. - Terá no mínimo três meses, é o tempo em que eles estarão demorando para arquitetar um plano contra nós. Caso veja algum deles, não hesite em matar.

Concordo com a cabeça.

- Manterei contato com você para informar o que acontece. Me avise caso aconteça algo de estranho. - ele diz voltando a se sentar na cadeira. - Está dispensado.

Me levanto e sem mais nenhuma palavra, saio do escritório. No meio do caminho para meu quarto, encontro com minha mãe.

- Para onde vai?

- Não sei.

- Sugiro que vá para Grécia ou Indonésia. Evite a América Latina e a Europa Ocidental principalmente Itália e Inglaterra. São as sedes principais deles.

- Sei disso. - digo rispidamente. Ela concorda com a cabeça. - Vou pegar algumas roupas e ir para casa.

- Nos vemos em breve.

Nada respondo. Já estávamos acostumados a nos tratarmos friamente. Subo as escadas e ao entrar em meu quarto, vejo Stacey sentada em minha cama com uma camisa minha. A ignoro e pego minha mala aberta, e indo em direção ao meu armário, onde pego algumas roupas que ali estavam.

- Quem é a vadia? - a ouço falar. Sem resposta. - Alejandro!

- Não é da sua conta. - falo rapidamente.

- Então existe uma vadia... - ela diz nervosa e fecho meus olhos, mas que merda de pressão. - Vamos, me fala, Hevia. Quem é ela? Onde ela está?

- Não fale como se eu fosse seu.

- Você é me...

- Não sou de ninguém. - a corto rispidamente e a vejo ficar furiosa, se levantando e vindo até mim, pegando em meu braço e me virando, encarando em meus olhos.

- Você já se esqueceu, não é? Você é meu, sempre foi e sempre vai ser. Tenho certeza de que se lembra de quando tínhamos 13 anos, quando...

- Cala a boca.

Vejo sua fúria se transformar em ironia.

- Sabia que não iria se esquecer. Você me prometeu naquela noite...

_Flashback_  
- Me prometa. - ela dizia abraçada em meu corpo magro. Olhávamos para o céu estrelado, limpo e negro. A lua cheia iluminando mais do que as luzes fracas que existiam ali. Estávamos deitados na grama, nus, em cima de uma toalha qualquer. - Me prometa que mesmo eu não sendo rica, que vamos ficar juntos para sempre.

Olho para ela. Meu coração ainda batendo rápido pela ação que acabávamos de ter. Era nossa primeira vez. E por mais que não tenha sido especial, para nós naquele momento estava sendo.

- Eu prometo. - falo sério sentindo logo em seguida os lábios carnudos dela grudados nos meus.  
_Fim do Flashback_

- Nós tínhamos apenas 13 anos. - falo pouco interessado e voltando a arrumar minha mala. Com toda a certeza aquele assunto mexia comigo. Sou um homem de promessa cumprida. Por isso jamais prometo nada a ninguém. E por mais que aquilo não tenha tido importância para mim e continua não fazendo, o fato de eu haver dito que prometia me perturbava profundamente.

- Mas você prometeu. E promessa é dívida, Hevia. - ela agora parecia mais carinhosa. - Sabe que te amo.

- Não diga besteira.

- Não estou. - ela diz rapidamente. Segura novamente em meu braço. - Alejandro...

- Escuta. - a corto antes de ter de ouvir mais baboseiras melosas. A olho sério. - Aquilo é passado. Éramos crianças e não sabíamos o significado da palavra promessa.

- Eu sabia. Você sabia. Você sabe que sabia.

- Não, eu não sabia. Stacey, somos de mundos diferentes. Eu não amo você e nunca vou amar.

- Não é verdade.

- Pense o que quiser, pouco me importo. - falo fechando minha mala e indo em direção a porta.

- Achei que..

- Pois achou errado. - a corto. - Caia na real. Sugiro que comece levar Sebastian a sério pois ele é o único que irá te amar. - e fecho a porta do quarto sem remorso algum.

Vou para o primeiro andar e encontro com meus avós me esperando.

- Então, espero que aproveite suas férias. - minha avó sorri, o que não é retribuído por mim. Nada que ela não estivesse acostumada.

- Não se esqueça de conversar com Connor e Louvre. - meu avô diz sério. Concordo com a cabeça e saio de casa, indo em direção ao carro que me levaria até o aeroporto.

- Hevia! Quanto tempo! - Connan abria a porta de seu apartamento para mim. Entro e abro um pequeno sorriso, recebendo um forte abraço. - Como anda?

- Bem. Você?

- Ótimo. Acabei de voltar de um trabalho. - ele ia até o bar enquanto eu me sentava no sofá. - Foi uma merda cara, na China. Sabe como acho as chinesas horríveis. Elas e aquela forma de falar, eu odeio o mandarim.

Nada digo, apenas o observo servir dois copos com whisky e gelo e vir até mim entregando um dos copos.

- Preciso urgente ver novos rostos, se é que me entende. - diz malicioso e eu abro um pequeno sorriso. - Mas me fala, você não veio aqui pra me ouvir falar sobre minha missão.

- Não.

- Então?

Respiro fundo e bebo um gole do whisky.

- Você já deve estar a par dos acontecimentos entre nós e os Bornighan. - fui eu tocar no assunto que o sorriso de Cannon se fecha numa expressão séria.

- Sei. Fica tranqüilo. Estamos do seu lado. Já tive um papo com meus pais e eles se mostraram bem certos de que nossa aliança está bem selada.

Concordo com a cabeça.

- Connor parece estar afrouxando. - digo rapidamente e ele arregala os olhos.

- Como?

- Parece que Victor está mesmo querendo nos extinguir. - dou outro gole na bebida. Victor era o irmão de Jenniffer. Ele era pior do que eu em questão de assassinado e frieza. Era capaz de matar alguém de sua própria clã se estivesse perturbado. - Ofereceu Galápagos a Jared.

- Galápagos? - Cannon se engasga. Concordo com a cabeça. - Mas que porra é essa? Eles brigaram por anos por essa ilha e agora que os Bornighan conseguem, eles oferecem de mãos abanando para os Connor?

- Parece que sim.

- Filhos da puta. Connor não vai aceitar.

- Como tem certeza?

- Encontrei com ele semana passada. Parecia estar puto com aquela garota Bornighan que se envolveu na nossa última missão juntos. Falou algo em matá-la.

- Preciso ter certeza de que ele não vai vacilar.

O vejo concordar com a cabeça.

- Ouvi dizer que vai tirar umas férias. - as notícias corriam rápido. - Para onde vai?

Fico calado.

- Bom, parece que de alguma maneira, isso está virando moda. Meu pai está receoso com Victor, sabe como é, ele não se garante com o no líderzinho. Não vejo a hora de eu pegar o cargo dele. - ele termina com o whisky de seu copo em um gole. - Me deu férias também.

- Para onde vai?

- Estava pensando Dubai, mas então me lembrei que Victor tem contato. Não quero servir de isca para ninguém, muito menos alvo fácil. Tenho uma vida pela frente. - ele sorri se encostando no sofá.

- Connor está com uma garota nova.

- Ele sempre está. Mas... - então ele cruza as mãos e apóia os cotovelos nos joelhos. - me fala. Michael Hunger andou falando por aí que você vacilou.  
Minha seriedade passou do limite. Michael Hunger era um homem morto.

- Sem problemas com isso, cara, sabe que eu e Jared fazemos isso toda hora. - ele percebe meu rancor pelo assunto e resolve se redimir. - Onde está a garota?

- Dublin. - não havia motivo para esconder uma vez que ele já sabe.

- Dublin? Você está louco? Lá é uma das sedes...

- Eu sei. - digo rapidamente. - Michael vive em Dublin, precisava da identidade.

Ele concorda com a cabeça e dá uma risada.

- A garota deve ser um partidão. - ele me olha divertido. - Para fazer Alejandro Hevia broxar, deve ser mesmo um grande pecado.

Nada falo.

- E aí? Se importa de eu passar as férias com vocês? - ele diz se levantando e pegando meu copo e levando para o bar.

- Não.

- Ótimo. Quando vai.

- Depois que falar com Jared.

- Não vai demorar muito, ele anda por aqui esses dias, concertando umas cagadas que fez, acho que deixou a atual dele na Espanha. Não dou uma semana para ele despachá-la pra Austrália.

Nada falo. Seria bom manter os dois por perto. Assim como eu e Victor, eles eram os sucessores dos clãs deles, junto comigo eu poderia saber se eles iriam ou não mudar de lado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

- Está em Miami. - ouço a voz de Cannon em meu lado. - Na casa de veraneio dos Connor. Parece que ele decidiu ficar dois dias a mais por lá. Quer apostar quanto que encontrou com Penélope?

Abro um pequeno sorriso malicioso. Penélope era uma prostituta. De elite. Que raramente oferecia serviço a alguém que tivesse menos que 11 dígitos na conta bancária. Apesar de ser milionário, Jared ainda não havia ultrapassado dos 10 dígitos. Ela era uma mulher fascinante e sabia trabalhar bem. Um serviço completo.

- Ela é apaixonada por ele, aquela mulher. - Cannon limpava os óculos de sol com um pano. - Por isso sempre aceita trabalhar pra ele.

Nós não falávamos palavras rudes quando nos relacionávamos às mulheres que nos entretiamos.

- Ele deveria saber gastar mais o dinheiro dele.

- Ele não gasta com outra coisa a não ser sua vida sexual. - Cannon sorri malicioso. - Ele sempre foi assim.

- Sei disso.

Sabíamos muito bem. Jared foi o primeiro de nós a deixar de ser virgem. Com 9 anos, ele transara com uma garota no banheiro de nosso colégio. Obviamente era uma do ensino médio. Vamos dizer que eu, Cannon e Jared não aparentávamos ter a idade que tínhamos e nossa beleza e maturidade era bem além dos garotos de nossa idade.

Mais algumas horas e finalmente descíamos na frente da imensa casa de veraneio dos Connor. Pegamos nossas mochilas e seguimos para a porta da frente. Nós havíamos passe livre para circular ali quando bem quiséssemos. Essa era uma das vantagens em sermos bons companheiros. Cannon abre a porta e a primeira visão que temos era de várias mulheres nuas andando pela casa.

- Ora, ora, ora... - ele murmura com um sorriso se formando nos lábios. Continuo sério. - Vamos ser francos, Jared é um filha da puta mas sabe como agradar os companheiros.

Nada falo. Fecho a porta atrás de mim e olho para os lados, onde mulheres com seus corpos esbeltos encaravam a mim e meu físico.

- Onde está Jared? - pergunto para uma delas e esta aponta para a piscina, e pegando em meu braço carinhosamente. - Agora não. - murmuro me soltando dela e indo até onde ela indicara. Cena não agradável.

- Jared, pare de fazer o que faz e vamos até seu escritório. - digo rispidamente, tirando atenção dele e das duas garotas que o acompanhavam dentro da hidromassagem.

- Alejandro! Não sabia que havia chego de Bora-Bora! - ele sorri animado. Obviamente não parara o que fazia. - Dois minutos, estou chegando ao ápice, vai indo, vai indo.

Era nojento. E típico de Jared. Sem falar mais nada, sigo até o segundo andar, onde não estava muito diferente. Mulheres para todos os lados, de todas as cores e tamanhos.

- Alejandro Hevia. - ouço uma voz sensual atrás de mim. Sorrio. - Quanto tempo...

Me viro para a dona da voz. Seus cabelos vermelhos ainda brilhantes, sua pinta acima do lábio superior, seus olhos verdes profundos e seu corpo esbelto. Ela continuava a mesma, senão um pouco mais bronzeada que a última vez que a vi.

- Penélope. - respondo parado com a mochila nos ombros.

- Achei que se esquecera de mim. - ela diz fingindo mágoa. Era alguns anos mais velha comigo, o que era ainda melhor pois os anos de experiência eram bem melhores do que as iniciantes.

- Sabe que não.

- Hm... então, que tal trazermos algumas memórias à tona? - ela sorri galanteadora, pegando em meu braço. - Parece que andou malhando.

Abro um pequeno sorriso.

- Vamos, não vou cobrar nada de você. É o meu favorito. - e pisca sorrindo.

- Desculpe, mas preciso conversar com Connor.

- Connor pode esperar.

- Sei que sim. Eu é quem não posso.

Isso não pareceu abatê-la.

- Pois bem... Sou paciente. - ela diz entrando num quarto. - Sabe onde me encontrar. - E pisca mais uma vez.

Sem mais perda de tempo, vou em direção ao escritório de Jared. A seriedade volta em meu rosto e Larissa em minha mente. O que ela deveria estar fazendo agora? Definitivamente qualquer coisa, menos se encontrando com outro homem. O que não posso dizer o mesmo de mim. Não perderia Penélope por nada.

- Então! - Jared entra na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si logo em seguida. Usava uma boxer e tinha uma toalha apoiada em seus ombros. O olho sério. - Imagino que tenha vindo aqui para falarmos sobre a nossa aliança.

- Você não é burro, Connor. - digo sério. - Então... Galápagos?

Ele dá uma risada e se senta na cadeira atrás da mesa.

- É uma boa recompensa não acha?

- É, é sim. - concordo com ele sincero. Galápagos era uma das melhores ilhas e uma das únicas ainda não tão habitada pelos homens e usada pelo governo.

Ficamos calados.

- Bom, parece que você está desconfiando de mim. - ele diz divertido.

- Ainda não.

- Certo.

Mais silêncio e ele vai diminuindo gradativamente seu falso sorriso do rosto.

- Vou ser sincero com você. - ele agora se senta ereto na cadeira e apoia ambas as mãos na mesa, se aproximando mais. - Quero essa ilha. A Austrália está começando a ficar superlotada.

- O que acha da Geórgia e Cuba? - falo sério e ele levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Você adora a Geórgia.

- E você também.

Ele abre um pequeno sorriso aponta para mim.

- Isso é que é companheiro! Me satisfaço com Geórgia apenas. - ele diz mais animado. A ilha de Geórgia era a menos vigiada pelo governo e com o fato de nós Hevia sermos trilhonários, ajudava com o assunto de vigilância. Vários casos eram abafados caso acontecesse algo por lá. - Mas quero que continue com o acordo com o governo.

- Feito.

O sorriso se expande no rosto de Jared.

- Então. - ele puxa o assunto. - Hunger me contou. - ele solta uma risada. Uma coisa que Jared não tinha, era medo. Não havia receio nenhum de me ver sacar uma arma e meter uma bala na testa dele. Ele não tinha medo nenhum de morrer, talvez fosse por isso que eu não me incomodava com a presença dele. Se ele morresse, eu não me importaria pois ele não estaria se importando. O problema é que o assunto que ele estava para tocar era delicado demais para comigo. - Quero ver a garota.

- Vai ver. - falo sério.

- Você me entendeu. - ele diz malicioso. Paro de mexer no porta-papel de sua mesa e vejo o olhar significativo que me mandava.

- Isso é com ela. - falo tentando parecer pouco interessado. Ele solta uma gargalhada.

- Você nunca fora muito egoísta. - ele diz divertido. - Gosto disso. O que é seu, é nosso.

- Nem tudo, Jared, nem tudo.

- Não ache que vou deixá-la passar, Alejandro. Cannon comentou comigo antes de eu subir que iria com você irá Dublin.

- Vamos passar as férias juntos.

- Então estão de planos para férias e nem ao menos me chamaram? Que tipo de companheiros são vocês?

- Não é como se eu quisesse isso, Connor.  
-

Sei que não. Você é um bastardo filho da puta. - ele diz sorrindo. - Vou com vocês.

- Faça o que quiser.

- Mas vou passar primeiro na Espanha.

Me levanto indicando que o assunto havia acabado.

- Vai passar o dia aqui? - ele pergunta assim que abro a porta.

- Vou. - respondo antes de fechá-la e indo em direção à porta onde Penélope havia entrado. A vejo encarando a vista, havia outras mulheres no quarto, mas nenhuma delas era de meu interesse. Ela não era tão mais velha, apenas dois ou três anos mais velha. Mas seu sexo era definitivamente de alguém que praticara o "esporte" a vida inteira.

A vejo desviar sua atenção da vista para mim e abrir um leve sorriso sedutor, saindo da sacada e entrando no quarto, fechando a porta-janela logo atrás e as cortinas. Olha para as outras garotas.

- Só você. - falo sério.

Ela sorri bate palma duas vezes, fazendo com que todas as garotas se levantassem e passassem por mim com um certo desânimo por não participar do que aconteceria a seguir. Tranco a porta. Eu odiava ser interrompido.

- Vai dormir aqui? - ela deixa seu robe cair no chão, mostrando seu corpo nu.

- Não. - respondo retirando minha própria camiseta.

- Então quer dizer que vai ter de ser rápido?

- Como sempre fora. - termino o diálogo selando nossos lábios.

- Quanto tempo seus papais deram de férias? - Jared já não estava a par do perigo que estava correndo. Não que eu fosse o perigo. Cannon era. Ele levava as brincadeiras extremamente a sério.

- Ou você cala essa sua boca, ou eu calo ela pra você e acredite, não será da mesma maneira que suas garotas fazem.

Abro um pequeno sorriso. Era um tanto quanto divertido observar a evolução da conversa dos dois.

- Então. Para onde vamos? - Jared diz um tempo depois, quando sentávamos em seu jato particular. - Mandei levarem Jaqueline para Dublin.

- Jaqueline? - Cannon ri. - Você já não havia pego uma Jaqueline?

- Já peguei várias Jaquelines, Louvre.

- Vamos direto para Dublin. - eu não estava afim de presenciar Jared dizendo o nome de cada mulher que havia pego até agora. Dos 9 anos para cá foram milhares de mulheres, ainda me surpreendo em ver que existe alguma mulher no mundo que Jared não havia traçado, popularmente falando. Ele não tinha preconceito. E quando eu digo que não tinha, era porque não tinha _mesmo_. Desde menininhas de 8 anos até travecos. Jared não perdia uma oportunidade. Por isso ele também estava na indústria pornográfica. Óbvio que apenas eu e Cannon sabíamos disso.

- Vamos ver se essa sortuda que enlaçou Hevia vale mesmo a pena. - Jared sorri animado. - Espero que ela seja boa de sexo. Qual a idade dela?

O olhos sério demonstrando não estar nem um pouco a fim de falar sobre Larissa. O interesse dele nela parecia ter crescido ainda mais e isso não era nada confortável.

- Hunger disse que é uma mulher e tanto. - Cannon não me ajudava nem um pouco dizendo isso. Ouço a gargalhada de Jared.

- Vou saber disso depois.

Vez de Cannon gargalhar.

- Não acredito que nem a de Hevia irá deixar passar.

- Ele já deixou claro que não dá a mínima.

Sinto o olhar dos dois em mim e finjo não ter ouvido e prestar atenção no jornal que lia. Eu realmente dou a mínima, eles apenas não precisavam saber disso.  
Três horas e meia depois estávamos num carro indo em direção ao hotel onde eu deixara Larissa há três dias atrás. Minha saudade era intensa e a vontade de té-la era maior ainda, porém o fato de Jared e Cannon estarem ali atrapalhava e bastante os meus planos. Jared ligava para alguém, provavelmente para fazer com que a tal Jaqueline fosse levada até onde estávamos. Cannon aproveitava para observar bem as mulheres que passeavam na rua.

Chegamos no hotel e fomos bem recebidos pelos empregados.

- Então. Que tal chamar a garota? - Jared dá a dica ansioso.

- Vamos reservar nosso quarto antes, Connor. - Cannon diz o puxando pela gola. - Terá muito tempo para testar a garota de Hevia.

Reviro os olhos e sigo até o elevador.

- Nos vemos no jantar.

- Filho da puta, vai amolecer a carne para mim. - Jared diz rindo e eu nada digo. Se eu não fosse tão interessado no que ele oferecia com relação ao nosso trabalho, eu já teria o matado

faz tempo. Entro no elevador em silêncio e é dessa maneira que saio.

Sem controlar meus passos, eles rapidamente me levavam até o quarto onde ela estava, pareciam pés desesperados para entrarem em descanso. Ao abrir a porta, não a vejo ali.

Ela não estava ali.

Nem suas malas.

Não havia nada além de uma cama arrumada e nenhum vestígio de alguém ter se hospedado ali.

- Merda. - murmuro correndo e esquecendo da existência do elevador, pegando as escadas. 3 minutos e eu estava no balcão da recepção. Jared e Cannon me olham sérios e curiosos. - Onde está a senhorita que estava hospedada no quarto 707?

- Ela fechou a conta faz dois dias, senhor.

Então meus pêlos se eriçaram e a raiva tomou conta de mim.

- Ela, por acaso, recebeu uma carta de um banco? - falo com meus dentes trincados.

- Um minuto, senhor. - o funcionário diz, voltando para o computador e digitando algumas letras. - Sim senhor, ela recebeu a carta.

Fecho os olhos. Eu iria matá-la.

- Obrigado. - murmuro com dificuldade e sigo para o hall do hotel com os dois atrás de mim.

- Ela fugiu? - Cannon pergunta pasmo.

- É o que parece. - falo furioso.

- É uma garota digna de viver. Corajosa. - Jared ri divertido.

Arrebato meu celular de meu bolso e ligo para o banco onde criara a conta para ela. Algumas palavras e sabia exatamente onde ela estava.

- Aonde vão? - perguntei assim que os vi atrás de mim.

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou perder ver você vacilar em matar a menina? Nem ferrando. - Jared diz sorrindo com Cannon.

- Não brinque comigo, Louvre. - falo nervoso e ele levanta as mãos, recebendo minhas costas enquanto chamava por um táxi.

Pelo histórico do uso do cartão, ela havia feito algumas compras em supermercado e se hospedado num pequeno hotel num lado esquecido de Dublin. Ela brincara com a pessoa errada. E não sabia com quem havia se metido.

Vinte minutos e eu descia feito um furacão do táxi, fazendo com que um dos dois que me acompanhavam pagasse. Entrei no local, que parecia bem caseiro e uma moça bem idosa veio me atender.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, meu querido? - ela sorri amigável e mando um olhar gélido.

- Procuro por Sarah Evans. - minha voz estava travada. A mulher não parecia saber diferenciar o tom das palavras e continuou com a expressão carinhosa e a voz compreensível.

- Sarah Evans?

- Ela veio se hospedar aqui faz 2 dias. - digo rapidamente, enquanto ela procurava algo num armário de arquivos. Mas que diabos de lugar era esse que sequer havia um computador.

- Ah sim, a pequena garota simpática. - ela sorri para mim. - Sim, sim. Ela está no quarto 402, o senhor pode...

- Apenas me diga onde se localiza esse quarto. - falo rudemente. A velhinha pareceu finalmente perceber meu nervosismo e, com medo apontou para um lado onde havia uma porta que dava para um local aberto, cheio de portas laranjas.

Me dirijo rapidamente para o tal. Haviam vários carros, o que significava não ser um lugar tão isolado quanto pensava que era. Jared e Cannon corriam atrás de mim pois eu andava o mais rápido possível, saco minha arma de dentro da calça e a ativo, colocando-a de volta ao ver uma família sair de um dos quartos. 399, 400, 401.  
Bato fortemente na porta com o número 402 estampado enormemente. Ouço passos dentro do aposento. Olho para o lado e vejo um casal me olhar assustado.

- Acho melhor saírem daqui. - murmuro grosseiramente, os fazendo andar mais rápido para longe de mim. Jared mais uma vez ri e Cannon apenas observava divertido. Ouço a porta ser destrancada e agilmente empurro a porta que estava para ser aberta e saco a minha arma.

Dou de cara com uma Larissa assustada, os olhos arregalados olhando para mim.

- Ale...

- PORQUE É QUE VOCÊ SAIU DA MERDA DO HOTEL? - grito grudando a arma na testa dela, que se assustava cada vez mais comigo. Olha para os dois atrás de mim. Estava impaciente, com minha mão livre, pego em seu queixo rudemente e a viro para mim - ME RESPONDE!

- E-eu... - ela tentava dizer, mas não conseguia.

- ANDA! - a arma estava tão apertada contra a pele dela, que eu sabia que quando retirasse ela dali, formaria uma marca. A vejo tentar se acalmar e abrir a boca, mas eu estava nervoso demais. Lhe acertei o corto com a arma e em seguida a vi sangrar na região dos lábios. - Você tem um minuto. - falo quase tremendo em fúria.

Ouço a voz de Cannon murmurar algo como "desperdício".

- Cale a boca. - digo rispidamente para ele, que nada mais fala. - Dez... - começo a contar para Larissa, que fecha os olhos. - PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO FALA?

Ela nada diz. Parecia que ela queria que eu atirasse. Estava apenas esperando eu apertar o gatilho e eu estava quase lá. Surpreso pela arma não ter sido disparada pois com meu nervoso, metade do gatilho já estava sendo pressionado.

- Você quer morrer? - pergunto mais baixo. Ela abre os olhos.

- Sabe que eu não me importo.

Aperto meus lábios. Eu odiava isso nela. Odiava saber que ela não era dependente de mim assim como eu estava sendo dependente dela.

- Me responde. - falo mantendo minha sanidade.

- Um homem veio procurar por mim. No hotel. - ela fala olhando para o chão. - E-eu não sabia quem ele era. E... E ele mostrou minha foto pra camareira.  
Abaixo a arma. Do que diabos ela estava falando?

- E-eu não sabia o que fazer! Nunca havia visto ele na vida e... A primeira coisa que pensei foi sair de lá. Você me disse para não te ligar, eu fiquei com medo de deixar uma carta e o homem ler e vir até mim. - ela estava prestes a desatar em choro.

Agora eu estava puto.

- Como ele era?

- Alto, moreno... barba feita...

- Victor. - ouço a voz de Jared. Eu sabia disso.

- Merda. - murmuro socando a parede ao meu lado.

- Eu disse que você era louco de vir para Dublin. - Cannon murmura.

- Cala a boca. - falo olhando para Larissa, que ainda estava jogada no chão com sangue pingando de seus lábios, provavelmente o corte era interno, fora apenas havia um pequeno corte, mas o sangue era em grande quantidade. - Ligue para Hunger. - falo sério e vejo Jared sacar o celular do bolso. Pego no braço de Larissa e com um puxão apenas, a levanto, levando-a para o banheiro. Fecho a porta atrás de mim.

A coloco sentada na pia e procuro por algo para estancar o sangue que não parava. Acho uma pequena maleta branca com uma cruz vermelha estampada nela. Abro e encontro um rolo de gaze e alguns remédios a mais. Umedeço um pedaço da gaze e seguro agora delicado em seu queixo. Podia ver a vermelhidão no lugar onde eu havia pego, devia estar dolorido.

- Desculpe. - falo baixo enquanto meus olhos estavam em seu machucado. - Eu estava fora de mim.

A vejo então segurar em meu rosto com as duas mãos, me fazendo olhar para ela. Um sorriso se força em seus lábios machucados e ela os sela com os meus, me fazendo sentir o doce gosto de seu sangue. Quando resolvo aprofundar o beijo, ela treme, se soltando de mim.

- Arde. - ela murmura encostando no machucado.

- Desculpe. - repito voltando a gaze no local com o corte.

- Ele não atende. - Jared murmura assim que saímos do banheiro. O olho sério.

- Vamos até lá.

- Vai matá-lo?

- Se ele estiver vivo, sim, vou matá-lo. - falo calmo.

- Vão indo na frente, preciso passar no hotel para pegar Jackeline. - Jared diz enquanto andávamos até a frente do local. Eu com as malas de Larissa em mãos e Cannon me ajudando. - A propósito. - ele pára na frente de Larissa. - Muito prazer, Jared Connor.

Ela balança a cabeça em cumprimento.

- Teremos uma chance melhor de nos conhecermos. - ele diz malicioso e a sinto apertar minha mão.

- Jared. - falo sério e ele me olha divertido.

- Nos vemos em uma hora no aeroporto. - ele apenas diz e entra num dos táxis disponíveis.

- Vou direto para o aeroporto. Me dê a mala dela. - Cannon fala colocando as que ele carregava dentro de outro táxi. - Vê se judia bem do Hunger, estou para meter uma bala naquela cabeça enorme dele desde a última vez que passei por lá. Tenho certeza que ele falou sobre Catherine para Boswell.

Nada digo e apenas passo as malas que carregava para ele. Em seguida acerto a conta de Larissa na pensão e pegamos o carro que havia alugado.

- Você disse que não tinha amigos. - ela diz um tempo depois serena.

- Não tenho.

- Aqueles dois são seus amigos.

Nada respondo.

- Quem é Catherine? - e de repente Larissa resolve fazer todas as perguntas que haviam em sua cabeça.

- Era uma você para mim.

- E o que eu sou para você? - ela pergunta um tempo depois. A olho sério.

- Nada. - desconverso.

Vinte minutos e fazíamos o mesmo caminho que havíamos feito alguns dias antes. Larissa em minha cola sempre olhando receosa para os lados.

- Não demonstre que está sendo perseguida. - murmuro calmo e ela tenta em vão parecer calma.

Ao chegar na porta do local onde Hunger morava, vejo a porta entreaberta. Retiro a arma que se localizava grudada em minha cintura e a ativo novamente, agora com a real intenção de usá-la. Larissa ao ver, se mantêm atrás de mim, sempre olhando para cima e atrás.

Silenciosamente adentramos no local, que estava escuro e assim que chegamos à sala onde estivemos da última vez, um rastro de sangue se espalhava pelo chão.

Larissa segura um grito, colocando as duas mãos na boca e eu rapidamente vou até o dono de todo aquele mar de sangue.

Michael estava morto.

Os olhos vidrados e a boca aberta, o corpo estirado ao chão e um rombo em sua testa. Sem dúvida aquilo era serviço de Victor. Um tiro certeiro, só podia ser ele.

Olho ao redor e procuro pelos arquivos onde estavam a identidade falsa de Larissa, ao encontrar a pasta, um desespero passara pelo meu corpo. Vazio. Revisto mais uma vez o local. Não achara sequer a cópia de sua identidade. Estava ferrado. Victor sabia de Sarah Evans, apenas não sabia de Larissa Borges. Meu conforto durou por apenas alguns milésimos de segundo quando finalmente realizei de que o computador de Hunger não estava ali.

- Merda. - murmuro lívido de raiva. Olho para Larissa que ainda olhava horrorizada para Michael. - Vamos. - pego em sua mão e a puxo, correndo para fora dali. Deixei o carro alugado na empresa, apenas pagando mais do que devia e saindo o mais rápido que podia dali. - Jared. Aeroporto agora. - falo sério dentro do táxi, que por minha ordem e três notas de 100 euros, corria o mais rápido que podia. - Ele é carta fora do baralho. - falo rapidamente e o senti hesitar e desligar logo em seguida.

- Para onde vamos? - Larissa me pergunta enquanto corríamos até o setor de embarque.

- Não sei. - murmuro encontrando Cannon.

- Onde? - ele fala. Provavelmente Jared já havia o ligado.

Olho para o painel de vôos a procura de uma luz para algum lugar no mundo em que Victor não poderia nos achar. Pelo menos não até nós planejarmos algo contra ele.

- Indonésia. - falo ao ver o nome do local aparecer na tabela. Era o melhor lugar para se esconder e metade das milhares de ilhas eram todas minhas. Seria fácil ir para uma das ilhas da Papua Ocidental, onde havia pessoas para me receber. - Cadê Jared?

- Ligando para o piloto. - Cannon sai do celular. Espera Connor estar conosco para perguntar. - O que Bornighan descobriu?

- Ele provavelmente tem a lista de todos que nós pedimos para Hunger tirar do nosso caminho. - explico correndo com Larissa do meu lado e a tal Jacqueline com Jared, nos dirigíamos para onde o jato dele estava estacionado. Era óbvio que não iríamos pegar o avião público. Demoraria cerca de duas horas a mais para chegarmos no local. - Pegou o computador.

- Filho da puta. - Connor fala nervoso. - Hevia, preciso...

- Eu sei. - o corto. Ele precisava tirar aquelas garotas da Austrália naquele mesmo momento. - Vou ligar para o embaixador da Geórgia.

Ele sorri agradecido.

- Depois de falar com o da Indonésia. - termino pegando meu celular.

Eu estava cansado. Larissa sabia disso. Se mantivera calada durante toda a viagem enquanto eu falava sem parar no telefone com o mundo inteiro. Obviamente comunicara meu pai sobre Hunger e não comentei sobre Larissa. Ele concordara com minha ação e dissera que entraria em reunião imediata com os aliados. Uma guerra estava para começar e eu estava dando graças a Deus que estaria longe dela. Pelo menos por um tempo.

A cama de minha casa estava excepcionalmente macia naquele momento. Eu não fazia a menor idéia de onde os outros estavam, só sabia que Larissa estava se despindo em minha frente e que a porta estava trancada.

- Sentiu minha falta? - ela pergunta engatinhando até mim, me dando leves beijos em meu rosto e pescoço.

- Não tanto quanto você sentiu a minha.

- Dormiu com alguém lá?

- Dormi.

Ela pára o que fazia e me olha séria.

- Não somos um casal de namorados. - falo sério.

- Vou me lembrar disso. - ela diz voltando a me beijar. Suspiro impaciente. Mas que merda.

Aos poucos vou relaxando e sentindo o prazer ir aflorando de acordo com que ela distribuía seus beijos em mim. Me despe rapidamente e me abocanha, me fazendo abrir um sorriso e fechar os olhos, aproveitando a massagem.

- Vamos lá... - falo sensualmente. - Você sabe fazer melhor. - olho para baixo e a vejo então abrir um pequeno sorriso malicioso, enquanto massageava minha base e acariciava o resto.

Aos poucos aumenta a velocidade. - Bem assim..

Não hesitei em gozar dentro de sua boca e ela não pensou em sequer parar com o trabalho. Estava excedendo as expectativas. Me sento e então a puxo para mim, grudando nossos lábios e sentindo o meu gosto em nossas bocas. Fico por cima dela e minha pressa era enorme. Paro de beijá-la e passo a observá-la com um sorriso. Ela cora ao ver que não desgrudava os olhos de seu corpo. Toco em seus seios, os massageando. Ela então fecha os olhos e separa os lábios que até agora estavam grudados e solta um profundo suspiro.  
Eu senti falta daquilo. Daquele corpo. Daquele perfume.

Lentamente desci passando meus lábios e minha língua por cada parte de seu corpo, a deixando completamente dopada de tesão. Eu já estava ereto novamente e não esperei ela perceber que eu iria encaixar, penetrei rapidamente e a beijei para que não soltasse um gemido tão alto quanto seria de verdade. Investia fortemente e sentia suas unhas quase arrancar a pele de minhas costas.

Ela gemia alto e eu junto. Aquilo estava ótimo. Parecia não acabar nunca e eu gostava daquilo. Cada vez mais e mais forte, ela gritava por mais e sendo assim mais eu lhe dava. Não sei como a cama não desmontara com toda aquela brutalidade. Chegávamos a pular. Quem estivesse ouvindo era capaz de sentir o orgasmo surgindo em nós. Suas pernas enlaçavam minha cintura e me puxava para si cada vez mais forte.

- Ale... - ela finalmente geme, indicando estar chegando em seu ponto máximo. Aumento mais a velocidade, a fazendo quase berrar em prazer e finalmente gozamos juntos, me fazendo cair em cima dela, nossos corações acelerados e nossa respiração descompassada.

Sinto sua mão acariciando minha cabeça e seus lábios em minha testa.

- Eu senti sua falta. - ela admite depois que não ouvíamos mais nosso ar entrando e saindo por nossas bocas e eu já estava deitado ao lado dela, encarando o teto. Viro a cabeça para olhá-la e vejo-a me encarando com os olhos brilhantes. Sua mão sobe até meu rosto, acariciando-o.

- Pois saiba... - sussurro, a puxando para mim. - Que eu também senti a sua. - falo quase inaudivelmente vendo um sorriso brotar em seus lábios e em seguida me beijar com um sentimento que há um tempo atrás eu achava que nunca sentiria. Amor.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

- Aquele maldito desgraçado. - Jared falava assim que eu apareci na cozinha para levar algo para eu e Larissa comermos. Não havia empregados na casa para nos servir, apenas uma faxineira que ia quatro vezes por semana.

- O que aconteceu?

- Bornighan mandou um presente para as garotas de Jared na Austrália. - Cannon diz sério. Olho para Jared que berrava no celular no lado de fora da casa.

- Sobreviventes?

- Ninguém.

Voltamos ao silêncio e ele apenas é extinto quando Jared entra na cozinha vermelho.

- Ele está correndo atrás de todas as pessoas que deixamos vivas e matando todas. - ele fala tentando manter a calma. - De alguma maneira parece que aquele Hunger filho da puta mantinha um arquivo secreto escondido de nós sobre quem nos contratava e Bornighan está os matando e espalhando no mundo que é a serviço de nós.

Mantenho minha expressão séria, diferente de Cannon, que se levanta abruptamente.

- Nossos pais...

- Eles sabem. - Jared o corta. - Disse para eliminarmos qualquer objeto eletrônico pessoal. Vamos ter de nos comunicar por lugares públicos e nos manter aqui. Neggel está com um novo satélite de rastreamento e parece que vai estrear ainda essa semana para nos localizar. Somos o alvo principal de Victor. Sulivan finalmente deu as caras para a verdade.

- Eles já eram. - falo sério. - Vamos extingui-los, não há com o que se preocupar com relação a eles.

- De qualquer maneira, Bornighan está com a vantagem, parece que ele encontrou um novo clã no Japão e Rússia. Os caras são feras em infiltrações. Já ativamos todos os nossos recursos, mas parece que a nossa tecnologia não é boa o suficiente para eles.

- O que vão fazer? - Cannon olha para mim.

- Vamos esperar eles atacarem. - falo calmo. - Eles terão de fazer uma hora. Apenas digam para reforçarem as medidas de segurança, Bornighan parece estar a dez passos em nossa frente. Vou fazer uma ligação. - saio rapidamente da cozinha e vou em direção ao jardim.

Não havia perigo nenhum em passear livremente por aquela ilha onde estávamos. A vigilância era 24 horas e o governo estava de olho no que quer que acontecesse. Disco um número rapidamente e ouço o telefone chamar.

- _Achei que não ia me ligar, Hevia._

- Era o que eu planejava, mas parece que seu primo resolveu atrapalhar um pouco minha vida, Bornighan. - falo ainda mais malicioso do que ela.

- _Onde está?_

- Estarei aí em um dia, como da última vez. Espero que me receba bem e sem surpresas desagradáveis.

- _Sabe que não sou de agir pelas costas, Hevia. Gosto de fazer as pessoas saberem que estão morrendo._ - abro um pequeno sorriso.

- Então até amanhã. - falo rapidamente e desligo. Eu não havia medo de ir para a toca dos lobos, o meu medo é eles virem até mim com Larissa comigo. Meu medo. Jamais achei que sentiria isso. Volto rapidamente para a cozinha e preparo uma bandeja. - Vou para Lisboa amanhã, volto no dia seguinte.

- Não acredito que vai atrás dela. - Cannon abre a boca, Jared apenas me olha sério. - Não acho que ela irá trair Victor.

- Darei meu jeito. - murmuro.

- É bom você fazer com que pelo menos essas duas sobrevivam, Alejandro. Não tenho esperança sobre as outras. - Jared falava rancoroso. Ele estava se referindo a Jacqueline e Larissa.

- Sei que a novata é importante pra você. Só saiba que agora que somos o alvo principal, não é uma boa elas aparecerem em nossa companhia. Victor não é burro e é formado em medicina, lembra? Nem a melhor plástica conseguiria enganá-lo.

Nada falo e apenas subo as escadas, indo em direção ao meu quarto, onde Larissa ainda dormia serena. Coloco a bandeja em cima de uma poltrona e me sento na cama, acariciando a pele de seu rosto macia. Ele ainda estava inchado e o corte vermelho, mas mesmo assim não deixava de mostrar o charme dela.  
Encosto em seus lábios a acordando e fazendo-a retribuir meu beijo.

- Bom dia. - ela murmura sonolenta e manhosa, sorrio e a beijo mais uma vez, antes de me levantar e arrumar uma pequena mala. - Onde vai?  
- Preciso arrumar um problema em Lisboa. - falo rapidamente.

- Mas acabamos de chegar.

- Connor e Louvre ficarão com você. - falo a confortando, o que a fez se acalmar.

- Quando vai?

- Hoje a noite.

- E volta?

- No dia seguinte.

Nada mais fala. Termino de arrumar a pequena mala a fazendo ser literalmente pequena, para que eu não tenha escolha a não ser voltar para cá ao ver que não haviam mais roupas para mim. Sempre que me encontrava com Jenniffer Burnighan eu sempre ficava _além do esperado_. Mas dessa vez eu havia uma motivação para voltar. Olho para trás e vejo Larissa sentada na cama com o lençol cobrindo seu corpo nu até abaixo do colo, ela segurando-o com uma mão e a outra arrumando o cabelo levemente bagunçado. Uma bela visão. Me pega a observando e dá uma pequena risada sem graça. Sorrio e largo minha mala onde estava e vou até ela em nossa cama, ficando por cima e a fazendo deitar novamente. Suas mão se dirigem até meu rosto e o acaricia levemente, inclino-o de modo que possa beijar a palma de sua mão e volto a olhá-la. Ela mantinha um olhar sereno confortante.

- O que farei nesses dois dias sem você?

- Pode fazer várias coisas, aqui é seguro, tem Louvre e Connor e a garota do Louvre para te fazer companhia. E seja o que for, não aceite nenhuma bebida que seja verde ou azul de Jared.

Ouço uma gargalhada delicada.

- Ele vai tentar me envenenar?

Sorrio.

- Vai fazer você cair de quatro por ele.

O sorriso dela diminui.

- Hm.

Toco em seus lábios e ela aprofunda nosso beijo fazendo com que eu não agüentasse mais e deixasse meu peso cair lentamente em cima dela, o que não a pareceu aborrecer, pois me puxava para mais junto.

- Parem de transar que eu estou entrando, a não ser que queiram que eu filme isso e coloque em meu web site. - ouvimos a voz no momento irritante de Jared alta. - Hm. Alejandro não perde mesmo tempo. - e dá uma risada. Larissa cora e se cobre ainda mais com o lençol. - Não se preocupe mon'ange, vi mais corpos nus femininos do que você, tenho certeza. - e ri mais uma vez. - Hevia, pare de achar que está de férias e venha para a sala. Precisamos bater um papo quanto a Geórgia agora que não tenho mais o porquê de usá-la. - ele parecia mais carrancudo. - Estou esperando. - e sai do quarto fechando a porta em seguida.

Suspiro cansado. Eu odiava isso em Jared. Ele era inoportuno. Sempre fora. Saio de cima de Larissa, que me olha desanimada.

- Vá tomar um banho. - pego a bandeja intacta. - Quer comer algo?

Ela nega com a cabeça. Me viro então indo até a porta e saindo, indo para o primeiro andar da casa.

- O que aconteceu? - falo sério deixando a bandeja na mesa de centro. Jared e Cannon estavam sentados sérios.

- Victor invadiu o sistema de vigilância dos Perkins. - Cannon diz e minha expressão se transforma numa carranca.

Os Perkins era um daqueles clãs que tinham de optar pelos lados. Não tinham voz nenhuma em qualquer decisão e tudo o que mandávamos eles fazerem, eles faziam. Era um bando de baderneiros que gostavam de matar. Só estavam ali para ver sangue. Algum tipo controlado de psicopatismo. Porém, o sistema de vigilância deles sempre fora o melhor. Melhor até que os dos Bornighan. Ter o sistema invadido por eles significava que o inimigo estava realmente forte e que precisavam começar a agir com isso.

- É bom você conseguir algo com a Jenniffer. Ela é uma das poucas esperanças que temos.

Me mantenho calado. As coisas não estavam muito boas para o nosso lado. E não via alguma razão delas melhorarem no momento. Ouvimos passos e olhamos para a escada, onde Jacqueline e Larissa desciam conversando. Nos olham curiosas.

- Eu acho que preciso trazer alguma garota para cá. Pareço um lobo solitário. - Cannon ri se levantando. - Vou ver se Summer ainda está viva e trazê-la para cá.  
Uma coisa que podíamos ter certeza era que Cannon não suportava "sobrar". Não se importava se eu ou Jared estávamos sozinhos, nós mesmos não nos importávamos, mas a idéia de nós termos com quem transar a noite e ele ficar apenas bebericando vinho em frente a uma lareira não era bem confortante para ele. Summer era uma das milhares de garotas que ele salvara apenas para transar, mas que acabara deixando se levar por ela. Ele era diferente de Jared. Apesar de Jared ser um canalha em pessoa, ele ainda tinha compaixão no coração.

Mantinha as suas vítimas salvas vivas. Cannon era um pouco diferente. Digamos que Summer e Catherine foram as duas únicas garotas que Cannon deixou vivas.

- É melhor correr, meu amigo. - Jared diz sorrindo. Sinto o olhar surpreso de Larissa. Era a primeira vez que ela ouvia um de nós nos relacionando ao outro como amigo. Fecho os olhos impaciente. Com certeza ela viria com afirmações depois de que eu realmente os tinha. Eu os tinha. Apenas não gosto que pessoas sem ser nós três saibamos disso.

- Bom. - Cannon suspira. - Vou arrumar uma pequena mala. Ela deve estar na Rússia. Vou pegar uma carona no vôo de Alejandro e descer no aeroporto já que essa merda de ilha não tem um.

- Cale a boca. - falo sério. A merda de ilha era minha.

Louvre da uma risada.

- Então seremos apenas eu e as damas nos próximos dois dias? - não era possível não perceber a animação de Jared ao dizer isso. O olho sério. - Será divertido.  
Jacqueline dá uma risada e Larissa apenas abre um pequeno sorriso.

- Vamos almoçar. - falo me levantando rapidamente e indo até Larissa, colocando a mão em sua cintura e a levando em direção a porta. - Tranque a porta ao dormir.

- Não acho que uma porta trancada irá impedir de Jared fazer o que quer. - ela responde baixo evitando os dois que estavam atrás de nós ouvir. Ouvíamos Jared gritar para Cannon sobre nós sairmos para almoçar e passos rápidos nas escadas. A olho seriamente nervoso. Ela não estava ligando de transar com Jared?

- Larissa...

- Não somos um casal de namorados. - ela repete o que eu havia dito na noite anterior. Bastante justo. Porém algo nessa frase perturbou algo dentro de mim. Eu estaria fazendo a mesma coisa que ela, só que com Jenniffer, nossa inimiga. Qual o maldito problema dela transar com meu companheiro?

Nada mais digo. Entramos no carro e em silêncio passamos a viagem inteira até o pequeno vilarejo que havia na ilha.

Nós não precisávamos pagar nada. Eu gostava daquela ilha e curtia passar meu tempo sozinho relaxando longe de tudo. Fora que a ilha não constava no mapa e informação sobre ele apenas eu tinha, nem minha família a obtivera, por isso era a mais segura com relação aos Bornighan. Eu pagava com minha grana todos os suprimentos, não haviam mais de 1.000 pessoas na ilha e todos eram meus empregados.

- Boa tarde, senhor Hevia. - uma senhora diz carinhosa. Eles eram todos agradecidos, sem sombra de dúvidas, suas vidas melhoraram desde que passaram a receber alimentos e suprimentos gratuitos todo mês. Balanço a cabeça em cumprimento.

- Muito receptivos esses nativos. - Cannon diz com a mãos no bolso olhando para o lado onde todos desviavam suas atenções para nós e faziam um tipo de reverência. Conversando com o chefe do local, descobri que eles estudavam sobre a educação asiática, onde era preciso reverenciar o seu superior.

Nos sentamos numa mesa de madeira, algo rústico. Não demoramos a sermos servidos com uma quente comida caseira.

- Eles não têm salada? - ouço Jacqueline falar. Ótimo. Estamos com uma garota fresca. Porque Jared gostava das complicadas?

Jared e sua mania de sempre tratar suas garotas como rainhas, pergunta à nativa, que rapidamente corre até a cozinha, trazendo um prato de saladas verdes e alguns outros acompanhamentos a parte.

- Cannon, vou te pedir uma lista para trazer para nós. - Jared diz com um sorriso.

Olho para Larissa que comia lentamente e calada. Ela parecia observar bem o lugar.

- O que foi? - pergunto baixo enquanto os dois discutiam sobre Cannon ser um burro de carga e Jared seu mestre. Ela desvia seu olhar surpreso para mim.

- Hm, nada. É um lugar bonito.

Nada digo. Havia uma certa hesitação pairando no ar.

- Pergunte. - digo sério e ela volta o olhar para mim.

- Você já deixou alguma se salvar assim com eu?

Fico calado. Era uma pergunta proposital. Ela estava me testando, eu sabia disso. Dou uma pequena risada debochada e bebo um gole de minha bebida.

- Não, você é a primeira.

- Isso significa que posso não ser a última.

- Exatamente.

Ela concorda com a cabeça, sua expressão demonstrando descaradamente o desconforto e volta a comer. Toco em seus cabelos, brincando com eles um pouco.

- Ale... - ela gemia avisando estar quase no orgasmo e estoco rapidamente gemendo junto com ela. Mais um pouco e caia em cima de seu pequeno corpo ofegante.

Assim que chegamos do restaurante, Cannon fora para seu quarto reservar um vôo e providenciar um novo aparelho de celular para nós três. Jared fora dar uma volta com Jacqueline, pois ela queria caminhar um pouco e eu e Larissa fomos transar, já que eu estaria indo viajar por dois dias em algumas horas. Já era a terceira vez e o cansaço parecia estar longe de chegar.

Ouvia o coração dela bater descompassado e seu peito subir e descer rapidamente. Estávamos suados.

- Não quero que vá. - ela diz.

- Não quero ir. - admito. Acabei de perceber que depois de sexo fico bem mais sensível e acabado dizendo tudo aquilo que não quero dizer e tudo aquilo que queremos - eu e ela - ouvir.

Sinto seus finos braços me enlaçarem e nos apertar contra o outro. Eu era o protegido dessa vez. Deposita um beijo no topo de minha cabeça.

- Mais... - ela sussurra em meu ouvido me fazendo sorrir e voltar à posição que estava à minutos atrás.

- Senhor Hevia. Estamos em Lisboa. - ouço a voz forçada da aeromoça. Ela não era bem uma aeromoça, era apenas uma das amantes do pai de Jared. Concordo com a cabeça e murmuro um 'obrigado' me levantando e pegando minha mala.

Desço no aeroporto de Lisboa e pego um táxi, indo direto para o mesmo hotel que sempre me hospedara desde a primeira vez que chegara à cidade a fim de matar Jenniffer Bornighan. Essa era a cidade favorita da caçula principal da família inimiga. Ela sempre trabalhava como isca, não era de menos, uma mulher indispensável. Logo que a vi, sabia que iríamos ser mais do que inimigos. E da mesma maneira que eu não a matei quando tive minha oportunidade, ela não me matou quando teve a oportunidade dela. Estávamos quites.

O hotel que ficava não era muito luxuoso. Apenas um hotel três estrelas qualquer. Um pequeno quarto e uma vontade de voltar à Indonésia e passar o resto da madrugada fazendo o que fiz a tarde inteira com Larissa.

Deito em minha cama suspirando e encarando o teto. Recebera alguns telefonemas de meu pai durante minha vinda a Lisboa. Ele definitivamente não sabia sobre Jenniffer. Me informara sobre a situação da vigilância. Os primeiros a serem atacados ele duvidava que seriam os Yuckman. Yuckman eram nossos aliados desde a geração de meu tataravô. Impossível desfazer a aliança. Eles eram ótimos estrategistas e matá-los primeiro seria um grande começo. Sem estratégia o plano não evoluía. De qualquer maneira, eles se separaram pelo mundo e para matar todo o clã, Bornighan teria muito trabalho.

Fecho os olhos adormecendo. Não sonhara. Eu ainda estou para ver um dia que sonharei. Nunca em nenhum momento de minha vida me vi sonhando. Serial killers evitava sonhar. Caso acontecesse, as pessoas que matamos voltariam neles para nos atormentar, seria um distúrbio mental terrível, assim como aconteceu com minha tia Virgínia, que está hospitalizada numa casa para loucos.

- Vim ver a senhorita Orben. - digo na recepção de um enorme apartamento.

- Da parte de quem? - o homem dizia seco. Levanto uma sobrancelha. Então ele era um amante? Mas que decadência, Jenniffer.

- Ela espera por mim, saberá que sou eu. - digo superior. O homem então me olha furioso e pega o interfone, o colocando no ouvido. Era um apartamento luxuoso, cheio de mulheres viúvas que se diziam solteiras e terem nascidos ricas. Olhavam para mim desejosas, apenas mantinha as mãos no bolso de minha jeans, jogando a blazer levemente para o lado.

- Décimo quinto andar...

- Eu sei. Obrigado. - digo lhe dando as costas e sendo o único naquele lugar desejando me ver morto, não nu em sua cama.

Pego o elevador com cerca de seis mulheres. Sorrio malicioso para todas elas, que sorriem de volta. Era óbvio que elas entraram no elevador propositalmente já que o único botão apertado era a do andar que eu pararia. Assim que o elevador apita indicando ter chego, me esquivo das seis e murmuro um "senhoritas" as fazendo sorrir ainda mais. Com um aceno de cabeça, saio, indo até a porta número 152. Toco a campainha e demoro a ser atendido. Ela fazia de propósito porque sabia que eu odiava demora. Cerca de cinco minutos depois, ouço a porta ser destrancada e aberta, dando lugar a uma mulher que batia em meu ombro e possuía um corpo cheio de curvas.

- Alejandro Hevia. - ela diz em sua voz aveludada e me abre espaço, me fazendo adentrar ao local. Nada mudara. Sinto suas mãos passando em meu abdômen. Uma pequena risada. - Você não perde a forma mesmo.

- Faço o possível. - murmuro divertido. Viro para ela. - E você colocou mais silicone.

- Hm. - ela levanta uma sobrancelha. - Eu sei que está falso demais para parecer algo normal.

- Nada em você parece normal. - digo mais perto a fazendo re-abrir seu sorriso.

- Sentiu minha falta? - ela encosta seus lábios nos meus.

- Não.

- Sei que não. - ela diz irônica. Apenas porque ela sentia minha falta, achava que eu também sentia dela. - Então, vamos pular a parte chata e ir logo para a divertida. - enlaça uma perna em minha cintura, dando um pequeno impulso e pulando em mim, grudando nossos lábios.

- Acho melhor considerarmos a parte chata. - A solto de mim e a devolvo ao chão firme. - Você merece um pouco de sofridão.

- E posso saber o motivo? - ela parecia nervosa.

- Aquele recepcionista lá em baixo me pareceu bem perturbado em lhe ver receber um homem.

Gargalhada.

- Ele é apenas uma diversão. Tive alguns problemas com certas residências aqui e tinha de ter cúmplices.

Nada me respondo e me dirijo até um sofá, me sentando.

- Não irá me servir nada? - pergunto divertido. Ela me manda um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu já servi. - ela se aproxima perigosamente.

- Me entendeu.

Dá uma risada e segue até o bar, colocando algo para bebermos.

- Então quer dizer que meu irmãozinho resolveu sair da toca e fazer algo que preste.

- Se matar todo mundo que ver pela frente significa fazer algo que preste para você, sim, ele resolveu fazer isso.

- Você parece bem nervoso com isso.

- Obviamente.

- E qual o motivo para vir até aqui me ver?

- Não é pelo sexo. - sorri vitorioso ao ver o sorriso dela se desmanchar.

- Imaginei isso. - ela praticamente joga o copo com a bebida para mim. Dou uma pequena risada deboche. - Anda. Fala.

- Você sabe o que quero. Até agora me manti paciente com seu irmão. O deixei matar todas as garotas de Connor e invadir o sistema de segurança dos Perkins. Mas agora ele quer matar os Yuckman e isso já é demais.

- Eu não tenho controle sobre meu irmão. - ela se senta numa poltrona séria. - Sabe que não trabalho com ele.

- Vai ter uma hora em que ele precisará de sua ajuda. - falo sério.

- Assim como você está precisando agora. - ela sorri divertida.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda. - falo rude. - Você é apenas uma opção. Se precisasse, garanto que não estaria sendo paciente e não estaria lhe dando a oportunidade de escolher se quer me apoiar ou não.

Ela fica séria ao ouvir minha resposta. Sabia que me queria aos seus pés, mas teria de fazer muito mais para isso.

- O que ganho com isso?

- O que quer?

- Você.

Dou uma risada.

- Não seja ridícula.

- Não seja tolo.

Desde a última vez que nós nos encontramos, Jenniffer havia admitido sentir algo por mim. Nossa situação era algo como Romeu e Julieta, porém eu não era nada igual a Romeu. Eu não morreria por ela e não abriria uma guerra por essa mulher.

- Se você não for meu, nada feito.

- Eu não sou um objeto.

- Ah, é. - ela sorri maliciosa.

Fico calado. Eu sabia que era. O objeto _dela_. Assim como ela era minha.

- Que tal Madagascar?

- Você não é tão burro assim, Hevia.

- Você sabe que não sou de perder, Bornighan. Se quer ver seu irmão vivo e quer ver a si própria viva, é bom aceitar.

- Não tenho medo do que você diz trazer, Hevia. Que venha com tudo. Garanto que não serei alvo fácil.

- Sei disso. Mas garanto que será um alvo morto.

Digamos que a tensão ali estava a ponto de explodir como uma bomba. Ela mantinha seu falso sorriso estampado no rosto enquanto eu não hesitava em mostrar minha seriedade perante a situação. Um suspiro.

- Quero a Ilha Proibida da América Central.

- Disse Madagascar, não a ilha proibida. - essa era uma ilha onde jamais colocarão a mão a não ser eu. Era minha ilha, onde eu depositava todo o meu valor. Havia um banco, clandestino, claro. Onde eu depositava todo o meu dinheiro e ele assegurava de que eu pudesse usar o dinheiro em qualquer parte do mundo.

- Alejandro, achava que você fosse mais maleável.

- Achei que fosse mais inteligente.

- Aught.

- Não tenho muito tempo.

- Aonde está agora?

Dou uma risada. Ela sabia que eu não iria responder.

- Victor está louco para pegar sua nova namoradinha. - a ouço dizer enquanto se dirigia de volta para o bar. Minha carranca volta. - Ah, então há mesmo uma namorada.

- Eu não tenho namorada.

- Então Larissa Borges é o quê?

Mas que merda.

- Um caso encerrado. - falo gélido.

Uma risada.

- Alejandro, Alejandro, você anda tão amoroso assim?

- Tome cuidado com o que fala, Bornighan.

- Tome você cuidado com o que decide, Hevia. - ela se vira para mim perigosa. - Eu sei exatamente como essa Borges está. E sei exatamente como chegar até ela.

Nada digo.

- Parece que agora quem está contra a parede é você. - ela se aproxima sentando em meu colo, de frente para mim. - É bom tomar a decisão certa, se quer vê-la viva.

- Não tenho importância nela.

- Sei que não. Meu irmão também sabe, mas você nos conhece, temos uma paixão em matar todos que se relacionam com os Hevia e seus aliados. Ela é o alvo favorito de Victor e ele está louco atrás dela pelo mundo.

Minha fúria aumentava cada vez mais.

- Oh-oh! Então você não sabia disso? - ela dá mais uma gargalhada. - Victor conhece sua namoradinha, Larissa. Ah, se conhece. Ela não te disse? Ele é louco por ela, Hevia. E está literalmente lívido de raiva por você estar com ela.

- Ela não está comigo.

- Me engana que eu gosto. - ela ironiza. - O mundo sabe que ela está com você. Sarah Evans não é tão importante quando a defunta Larissa Borges, mas não se engane, Hevia. Aquele Hunger foi de bastante utilidade para nós.

Seguro fortemente em seu pescoço. Eu queria estrangulá-la.

- Mate-me e não terá como saber como anda Victor. - ela diz fraca, porém decidida. Não tinha mesmo medo de morrer.

A largo e a jogo no chão. Aquilo saíra de meu controle.

- Diga a seu irmão. - falo levantado e indo até a porta. - De que Borges não quer vê-lo nem pintado de ouro. E que se ele realmente tem um interesse nela, que passe a esquecê-la.

- Sabe que ele não fará isso. E pense bem. - ouço a voz dela se aproximar. - se ele a ama, - meu punho se fecha ao ouvir as três últimas palavras. - você terá sorte. Ele não irá matá-la.

Não... Victor não fará isso. Está louco para tê-la de volta.

A olho sério.

- Se você pensa que ele começou isso do nada por causa do dinheiro que não recebemos, está enganado. - ela diz séria. - Não nos importamos com a grana, temo-la. Sabe como é, o advogado da família Borges se certificou de que seríamos pago ou sua família iria inteira para o túmulo. Victor começou essa guerra porque vocês cutucaram a ferida dele. Larissa. - ela canta o nome de Larissa e me prensa na parede. - Eu não sei o que essa garotinha tem de especial para vocês se apaixonarem por ela. - ela se aproxima me fazendo sentir o cheiro de gim vindo de seus lábios. - Mas seria bem melhor se ela realmente fosse morta. - sinto suas mãos desabotoando os botões de minha jeans. - Se tem medo que alguém a mate, - minhas calças caem rapidamente e sinto suas mãos agora percorrendo meu abdômen e peito. - tenha medo de mim. - finaliza retirando minha camiseta e encostando seus lábios nos meus.

Eu estava corroendo em raiva. Me desfaço das calças e a pego no colo, a fazendo enlaçar suas pernas em minha cintura. A viro, colocando-a prensada na parede. Suas mãos não sabiam onde parar e percorriam por toda a extensão de meu corpo que ela conseguia alcançar. Com os pés, ela retira minha roupa íntima e eu jogo o robe que ela usava por cima do corpo nu. A penetro rapidamente e com muito mais força do que imaginava ter, a fazendo gritar em dor. Não parei, ao contrário, queria vê-la implorar para parar, o que não aconteceu uma vez que sexo selvagem era o favorito de Jenniffer. E eu literalmente não conseguia parar. Ela chegou ao orgasmo muito antes de mim e pareceu sofrer um pouco com minhas fortes estocadas uma vez que ela já havia gozado. Porém como sempre, pedia por mais. Nossos lábios estavam ao ponto de sangrar tamanha a força que fazíamos no outro. Minhas costas ardiam por causa dos arranhões e ao sair de dentro dela pela última vez, reparei na marca de meus dedos estampadas em sua cintura.

Ofegávamos sem parar. Coloco minha roupa e a vejo deitada no carpete.

- Se quer cuidar de sua namorada... - ela diz sem ar. - É melhor correr. Victor está chegando na Indonésia.

Filho da puta.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Maldita hora em que resolvemos acabar com todos os eletrônicos que possuíamos. Meu nervosismo e minha ansiosidade ultrapassavam a linha da minha sanidade e me fazia com que saisse do controle. Corri para o hotel em que estava, onde fechei a conta e corri o mais rápido que podia para chegar ao aeroporto. Correr é um modo de falar, não fui propriamente com os pés, e sim com o automóvel.

E o mundo parecia estar contra mim naquele momento, próximo vôo para Indonésia, apenas em oito horas. Oito malditas horas. Corri até o setor de aviões privados e perguntei se o de Connor ainda estaria lá. Não estava. Mas que inferno. Sentei exausto numa das cadeiras que havia lá e comecei a pensar. Não era tão difícil assim chegar na Indonésia. Alejandro Hevia consegue tudo o que quer quando quiser bem no momento em que quiser. Me levanto e sigo até o próximo telefone público que avistei. Um helicóptero vinha para me levar até o aeroporto de Madri, onde estava localizado o meu avião. Preciso fazer com que providenciem um jato em Lisboa. Ou que as empresas aéras dêem mais atenção às ilhas da Indonésia.

Suspiro aliviado ao entrar no meu avião, onde aeromoças me tratavam como um rei. Precisava relaxar. E relaxar mesmo. Pedi que elas me dessem privacidade para tentar descansar.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Uma tempestade vinha para frente. Acompanhado de trovões e furacões. E não digo uma tempestade de chuva e vento. Digo mais como uma guerra. O mundo estaria entrando na Terceira Guerra Mundial e não saberiam o por quê. Não era necessário saber muito, apenas estar consciente de que era preciso ser inteligente e esperto o bastante para se manter vivo. Muita gente inocente iria morrer. E eu não estou nem um pouco afim de morrer para salvar as vidas delas, já tinha uma vida com que me preocupar e para quem nunca ligou para nada além do próprio umbigo, era demais.

Consegui dormir por cerca de quatro horas, onde me acordaram gentilmente avisando que havíamos pousado. Levantei fervorosamente e me dirigi para fora do avião, onde um helicóptero me esperava ligado para me levar à ilha em que estávamos.

- Louvre já voltou? - pergunto para o piloto, que prestava atenção no painel de controle.

- Não senhor.

- Alguém suspeito?

- Não senhor.

Nada mais pergunto. Olho para fora, já estava escuro e era extremamente perigoso voar de helicóptero a essa hora da noite. Porém os pilotos contratados pela minha família recebiam um tratamento especial. Eles tinham de saber pilotar em qualquer situação. Nem que tivesse de passar por uma baita tempestade, eles tinham de nos entregar vivos ao ponto onde deveríamos chegar. Exatamente por esse motivo que não demoramos mais de meia-hora para estar pousando no heliporto da minúscula ilha. O jipe já estava lá para me levar para casa.

Mais quinze minutos e eu adentrava correndo, assustando a empregada.

- Senhor Hevia!

- Onde estão os hóspedes? - pergunto friamente.

- Saíram. - ela dizia em seu sotaque extremamente esquisito.

- Saíram para onde? - pergunto nervoso. Ela dá um pequeno pulo assustada e fala:

- O homem disse ir para pedras.

Jared filho da puta.

Desde que levara Connor ali pela primeira vez há três anos com sua trilhonésima namorada, ele descobrira um lugar perfeito para se transar com ela e as outras garotas que traria em seguida. Era à beira-mar, um local lotado de pedras enormes em forma de cama, confortáveis o suficiente para se deitar e rolar. Pego o jipe eu mesmo e sigo para o local. Não surpreso, logo vejo Larissa voltando a pé. Olha surpresa para mim.

- O que faz aqui?

- Pergunto o mesmo para você. - digo frio. Ela fica séria ao ouvir meu tom. - Onde está Jared?

- Com Jacqueline.

- É mesmo? - digo irônico. Ela carranca. - Entre no carro.

- Posso ir andando para casa, quero tomar um banho...

- Entre no carro. - repito a cortando. Ela me olha séria.

- Não quero.

- Não estou a fim de brincar agora, Larissa. Faça o que eu mando. - digo exausto. Estava realmente exausto e isso não passou despercebido pelos olhos da Borges.

- Você disse que não havia perigo em andar livre por aqui.

- Não havia. Agora há. Anda.

Sem discutir, ela dá a volta no carro e entra no lado passageiro, se mantendo calada. Acelero indo em direção as pedras, onde avisto o carro que Jared estava usando. Buzino forte para que depois de 10 minutos, o casal pornográfico apareçam enrolados em alguns panos.

- Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui? - Jared pergunta vindo até meu lado do carro.

- Preciso falar com você, vamos para casa.

- O quê? Agora?

- Você pode transar com ela depois, anda, é urgente.

Jared bufa e segue para o jipe dele com Jacqueline, dou ré e volto para a estrada, acelerando para casa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Larissa me olhava curiosa.

- Quero ter uma conversa com você mais tarde. - digo sério. A vejo engolir seco. Nada mais falamos até chegar em casa, onde saímos do carro e nem olhamos para a cara um do outro.

Ela seguiu direto para o quarto e eu para o escritório, onde Jared entra minutos depois.

- O que tá acontecendo? Cadê o Louvre? - ele se senta numa cadeira.

- Victor está atrás de Larissa. - ignoro as perguntas dele e me mantenho em pé, o olhando sério. Ele ri.

- Isso já sabemos, ele está atrás de todas...

- Não. - o corto. - Ele quer somente Larissa.

Connor se endireita.

- Explica.

- Jenniffer disse que ele é apaixonado por ela. - falo sério.

- Como é que é? - ele parecia estar se divertindo com a notícia, reviro os olhos. - Peraí. Bornighan está fazendo essa cena toda porque ama Borges?

Me mantenho calado de forma que confirmo o que ele havia entendido. Ouço a risada alta dele e levanto uma sobrancelha.

- Qual é a graça? - pergunto seco.

- Hevia! Você não está vendo? - Ele se levanta rápido. - Estamos com o ouro em nossas mãos! Enquanto estivermos com Borges, Bornighan não se atreverá a nos matar!

- E quando é que você começou a se importar em viver?

- Oras, digamos que nunca quis morrer. - ele volta a se sentar. - Escuta Hevia, estamos com a peça-chave. Tudo o que precisamos fazer é criar um acordo com Bornighan e pronto!

- Não. - digo rapidamente, o deixando surpreso. Não havia o que falar. - Não. - repito.

- Como... ah... - ele de sério, passa a uma expressão surpresa e divertida. - Você se apaixonou.

Nada digo. Queria negar, mas perante a situação que estava, se eu negasse, ele entregaria Larissa de bandeja para Victor. Risadas.

- Eu não acredito! Alejandro Hevia apaixonado! Haha, essa é boa!

- Cale a boca. - murmuro nervoso.

- Certo. Então me diga, Hevia. O que pretende fazer?

- Matar Victor.

- É uma boa opção. - Jared concorda com a cabeça. - Já pensou em como?

- Não.

Nos mantemos em silêncio.

- Olha Hevia, - ele começa a falar - somos amigos. - ele afirma. Me mantenho calado. - Sabe que sempre apoiamos uns aos outros e tal. Você e Louvre são as únicas pessoas que confio na vida. Nem meus pais eu tenho essa confiança. - Ele não vai mesmo começar com o blábláblá desnecessário, vai? - Mas veja nossa situação. Você pode acabar com essa guerra agora mesmo. - ele se levanta e vem até mim. - Ou esperar pelo pior.

Nada digo, fico olhando para o chão pensando nas possibilidades. Com ou sem Larissa? Era melhor que eu entregasse ela e acabasse com tudo isso. Antes que eu me apaixonasse mais..._profundamente_, vamos assim dizer.

- Você está encrencado, Alejandro. - o ouço continuar. - Vou estar do seu lado, sabe que vou. Mas saiba que, se Jacqueline morrer, mato Larissa. - ele agora falava friamente. O olho sério. - Você mata a minha, eu mato a sua. Estamos quites. - olho em seus olhos e vejo que ele falava sério. - A escolha é sua. Não ligo de matar alguns, principalmente daquele lado. Quero a vingança de minhas garotas. Mas eu tenho uma aqui, viva e comigo. - ele agora falava mais baixo. - Se ela morrer, não importa se é meu amigo ou não. Eu mato a Borges.

A frieza de nossos olhares era pior do que viver pelado na Antártida. Isso era a nossa amizade. Deixávamos claro nossas decisões, não deixando de apoiar ao outro.

- É melhor pensar bem e pensar rápido. - ele volta a sorrir, se afastando de mim e indo em direção a porta. - Acho que não temos muito tempo, Victor já deve estar sabendo nosso paradeiro. Louvre mandou um recado para a torre de contato essa manhã, disse que chega hoje de madrugada com equipamentos. Espero que até o amanhecer você já tenha tomado sua decisão, Hevia. Até amanhã. - ele sai e fecha a porta atrás de si. Fecho os olhos e respiro fundo, estava encrencado. Passo mais uma hora no escritória pensando sobre todas as situações, possibilidades, riscos e planos. A coisa era fácil. Eu entregava Larissa em troca de Bornighan parar com toda aquela palhaçada. E a via ficar nos braços dele.

Suspiro e sigo para a porta, indo em direção ao meu quarto com ela. Ao entrar, a vejo lendo um livro. Desvia seu olhar para mim.

- Parece exausto. - comenta.

- Estou exausto. - concordo parado na porta.

- Então vem dormir. - ela sorri carinhosa. Fico parado apenas a observando. Algo em meu estômago se remexe e garanto que não era a fome. Ela percebe minha seriedade e me olha com preocupação. - O que foi? - pergunta singela.

- O que você tem com Victor Bornighan? - vou direto ao assunto. A vejo mudar sua expressão calma para uma mais séria. Desvia seu olhar do meu e passa a encarar a parede a frente.

- Nada.

- Não parece. - falo friamente. Ela suspira.

- Qual a importância?

- Ele está matando metade do mundo por causa de você. E não estou sendo metafórico. - digo rapidamente a fazendo com que olhasse para mim surpresa.

- Como?

- Sei que me ouviu bem.

- Ele não... - e se auto-corta apertando os lábios e olhando os lençóis.

- O que tem com ele? - volto a perguntar. Demora um tempo para ela responder.

- Ele me ama. Mas não o amo. Meu pai havia prometido minha mão a ele. - ela fala amargurada. - Eu não queria. Ele sempre vinha com frases doces e presentes caros, mas nada importava para mim. Eu odiava tudo aquilo.

Me manti parado na soleira da porta ouvindo tudo o que ela tinha para falar.

- Prometeu ser um bom marido, mas não queria me casar com ele. Disse que me faria mudar de idéia, mas não conseguiu. Sempre deixei claro que não queria nada com ele. Não sei porque ele está fazendo isso..

- Porque te ama. - a corto rude. Ela me olha assustada.

- Mas não o amo.

- Você sabia que somos inimigos mortais?

Ela arregala os olhos.

- N-não.

- Pois somos. E ele aparentemente agora me quer ver morto mais do que tudo na vida.

A vejo ficar boquiaberta.

- Eu... eu não...

- Sei que não sabia disso. Ele não deve ter lhe contado muito sobre sua vida profissional. - falo friamente e a vejo engolir seco. - Pois vou ser sincero com você. - me apoio na porta, o cansaço estava tomando conta de mim, mas não deixei transparecer. - Ele está tentando matar todo meu clã e aliados. Está matando inocentes atrás de você. E não estou afim de fraquejar por causa de uma mulher.

Vejo seus lábios tremerem. Eu sabia que estava sendo duro com ela. Eu tinha de ser.

- Vou fazer um acordo com ele. Pessoas estão morrendo e não sabem o por quê. Você volta para ele e ele pára com essa besteira. - finalizo a fazendo arregalar demasiadamente os olhos.

- Você... vai me jogar para ele?

- Vou.

A vejo prender a respiração com minha resposta. Desvia o olhar de mim e encara as mãos onde vejo uma lágrima cair de seus olhos. O que era aquilo dentro de mim? Meu corpo estava prestes a tremer de tão forte que era.

- Entendo. - ouço sua voz fraca. Foi como um soco no estômago. Eu não queria ouvir aquela palavra. Queria a ver suplicar para ficar comigo. Mas sei que não é bem o perfil dela esse tipo de comportamento. - Faça o que for melhor... para o mundo. - ela acrescenta deixando a frase no ar. Para mim deixou claro de que não era o melhor para ela. Não era para mim também.

Desencosto da porta e sigo para o banheiro a fim de tomar um longo e demorado banho quente. Não a olho e fecho a porta, fechando meus olhos e respirando fundo em seguida. Meu peito doía e era dor interna. Eu não queria admitir nem por decreto que era meu coração reclamando. Tomo meu banho e quando meus dedos já estavam enrugados, minha pele vermelha por causa da água quente, os vidros embaçados e o vapor tomava conta do banheiro fazendo com que minha visão fosse diminuída, resolvi sair do chuveiro. Enrolo uma toalha na cintura depois que me secara e sai para o quarto. Olho para a cama e via Larissa abraçada a um travesseiro, me aproximo silenciosamente e abaixo de frente para ela. Podia ver as bochechas inchadas, o travesseiro e lençol úmidos e os traços das lágrimas que haviam por ali descido. Acaricio suas maçãs levemente. Vê-la tão vulnerável era péssimo para mim.

Respiro exausto e deposito um beijo em seus lábios.

- Me desculpe. - sussurro tão baixo que nem eu mesmo consegui ouvir o que disse. Ela se mexe mas não acorda. Me levanto e coloco uma boxer, indo até meu lado da cama, deitando e antes de adormecer, olho para o lado, rezando para que não fosse a última vez que a visse antes de fechar os olhos para aguardar a chegada do dia seguinte.

- Estou sabendo do acontecido. - ouço a voz de Louvre assim que entro na cozinha no dia seguinte. Estava sério. Me sento na bancada e pego uma maçã, dando uma mordida e encarando a mesa de mármore em minha frente. - Porque diabos você sempre se mete em confusão? Hein? É como quando estávamos naquele inferno de internato e você botou fogo na ala C. - ele se senta no outro lado da bancada de modo que ficasse de frente para mim. - Já decidiu? Jared me contou o que pretende fazer caso Jacqueline não sobreviva.

- Ele não tem que se preocupar com ela. - falo sério. Cannon concorda com a cabeça.

- Sabia que ia fazer isso. - ele suspira cansado. Balança a cabeça exausto. - Mas que merda, Alejandro.

Nada digo. Continuo comendo minha maçã, ainda encarando a mesa.

- Sei que Jared acha que tudo é culpa da Borges. - Cannon diz mais baixo. - Não sei porque tanto drama com a garota dele, ele sequer a ama. Mas acho que está com inveja. - desvio meu olhar para ele. - Sei que me entendeu. - ele fala sério. - Jared sempre quis se apaixonar.

Continuo calado. Sabíamos os três de que Jared sempre fora o mais apegado aos sentimentos. Cannon se divertia com eles, então não tinha exatamente tempo para sentí-los da maneira que deveria sentir. Porém ele tivera a vez dele com Catherine. Ela fora morta pelos Bornighan numa missão que ele tivera de fazer. Fora motivo o suficiente dele querer matar Victor com as próprias mãos.

- Admito que quando soube que Borges era a mulher por quem Victor está apaixonado, pensei em entrar naquele seu quarto e matá-la na mesma hora. - ele diz me olhando, esperando alguma reação. - Só assim estaríamos quites, você sabe. - ele se referia à Catherine. - Então me lembrei que Jared havia dito sobre você estar apaixonado por ela também.

Mordo a maçã com mais força. Eu odiava ter de ouvir que estava apaixonado. Era como dizer uma fraqueza ao inimigo de bandeja.

- Não acho que deveria devolvê-la. - ele diz sincero e o olho agora surpreso. - Sinceramente, Hevia, Connor diz isso porque acha que tudo é culpa dessa sua garota. Mas não tenho certeza que Bornighan irá simplesmente se contentar em recebê-la de volta de mãos beijadas.

Eu sabia disso.

- Faça o que você quiser. - ele diz suspirando. - Mas acho que está na hora de começar a pensar em você. E nela.

Volto a olhar para a mesa calado.

- Victor está na Austrália. - ele diz finalmente mais alto. - Planeja vir para cá daqui em um ou dois dias.

- Quem falou...

- Jared.

Respiro fundo.

- Ele sabia da sua decisão. Nós te conhecemos, Alejandro. - ele explica calmo. - Falou com Bonighan esta manhã.

- O que falou?

- Bom, parece que estão para entrar num acordo, mas pelo que entendi, Victor quer fechá-lo pessoalmente. E com você.

Era impossível não se sentir intimidado com a expressão que veio a seguir em meu rosto.

- Estaremos preparados caso mude de idéia. - ele fala mostrando duas chaves. - Trouxe algumas munições, mas não sei se sairíamos vivos assim tão fácil. Bornighan vem crente que você irá negar Larissa a ele.

Ouvimos um alto barulho e a porta sendo aberta.

- Pegue sua namoradinha, Bornighan está na ilha principal. - Jared diz sério. O olho nervoso. - Desculpe, Hevia, mas quero acabar com essa história o mais rápido possível. Quero dormir sossegado essa noite, não com uma metralhadora do lado.

Aperto os lábios. Eu queria lhe dar um soco bem dado no meio de seu rosto mas tudo o que faço é levantar e passar por ele, indo até meu quarto. Entro e vejo Larissa saindo do banheiro, secando os cabelos num belo vestido amarelo. Me olha séria, machucada mais propriamente dito. Sim, era possível ver em seus olhos o quão machucada estava.

- Pegue suas coisas. - falo seco. Ela arregala levemente os olhos. - Vou te levar até Victor.

Mais um tempo em silêncio e encarando os olhos dos outros. Ela implorava para ficar. Eu sentia que queria que ela ficasse. Tentava o máximo que podia mostrar pelos meus olhos de que não me importava com a ida dela.

- Você tem dez minutos para estar lá em baixo. - resolvo acabar logo com todo aquele sofrimento de ambos os lados e saio do quarto, fechando a porta logo atrás de mim.  
Encosto na parede ao lado da porta e fecho os olhos. Era por isso que pessoas como eu não deveriam sentir aquilo que pessoas com um trabalho normal e uma vida normal sentiam. Eu não sabia lidar com todo aquele carinho. E por mais que eu gostasse de recebê-lo, eu não poderia oferecê-lo da mesma maneira. Principalmente para Larissa.

Desço as escadas lentamente e vejo Connor e Louvre a minha espera no Hall. Jacqueline acompanhava Jared, que me olhava sério.

- Olha Hevia, eu sinto muito..

- Não sinta. - o corto seco. Nada mais é dito. Eu odiava palavras de conforto num momento em que elas não fariam efeito algum. Poupe-me os momentos de emoção. Eu já estava com emoção demais para lidar. Ouvimos passos lentos depois de alguns minutos e Cannon corre para ajudar Larissa com as malas. Não me movo. Eu não estava disposto a encará-la. Era doloroso demais para mim. Vê-la ir assim, sem nem dizer nada.

Fomos o caminho inteiro calados. Ninguém se atreveu a dizer nada, nem Jared com um de seus comentários inorportunos. Assim que avistamos a ilha principal, era possível enxergar os diversos aviões negros da família Bornighan.

- É... espero que Victor esteja de bom humor. - Jared finalmente abre sua boca grande para dizer uma grande merda. Descemos no heliporto e por questão de nanosegundos não pego em minha arma quando avisto Victor saindo de um dos jatos.

Larissa ficava atrás de mim, imagino eu olhando para a imagem do sucessor do Sr. Bornighan. Victor parecia bem nervoso por vê-la tão perto de mim e eu mais nervoso ainda por ver que ela sairia de onde estava para ir direto aos braços dele.

- Parece que você descobriu meu desejo antes mesmo de eu ter o gosto de mandar um dos seus para o túmulo, Hevia. - ele falava friamente.

- Não estamos no colégio, Bornighan, aqui fora tenho poder sobre meus atos. - falo rude.

- Então, quer manter um diálogo ou ir direto ao assunto? - ele desvia o olhar para atrás de mim.

- Isso depende de você, quem está com ela sou eu. - falo irônico, o fazendo se mexer desconfortável.

- Por pouco tempo, Hevia, por pouco tempo. - ele diz agora mais baixo. As hélices dos aviões e helicópteros haviam parado de girar, fazendo com que o silêncio se instalasse ao nosso redor. Homens com jaquetas de couro e o imenso emblema dos Bornighan estavam espalhados ao lado e atrás de Victor. Mais que o quádruplo do que eu estava disponibilizando atrás de mim. Sem sobra de dúvidas, eu estava em desvantagem. - Me diga antes. - o ouço começar a falar. - Porque não a matou?

- Porque havia outros planos para ela.

Victor entendera os meus planos para a Borges e a expressão de fúria tomou conta de seu rosto.

- E o completou.

- Estou com ela aqui, não estou?

Foi o suficiente para o tirar do sério.

- A entregue.

- Achei que quisesse um diálogo antes.

- Você não está a par da sua posição, Hevia. - ele diz superior. - Não estou para brincadeiras, então a devolva logo ou eu te mato.

- Me mate e garanto que a levo comigo antes. - sorrio desafiador. - Não que ela já não queira ficar comigo.

Ele sacou sua arma. Segundos depois os milhares de homens e mulheres Bornighan atrás repetiram seu gesto. Ouço atrás de mim as armas também serem sacadas. Não o fiz.

- Não tem medo de morrer, Hevia?

- Sabe que não.

- Pois deveria.

- É, deveria. - concordo. Ele entrefecha de leve os olhos, os abrindo normalmente novamente. - Se importaria de uma palavra com a Borges antes?

- Obviamente, mas isso não é minha escolha. - ele diz a contra gosto, olhando para mim. - Pegue as malas dela. - ele diz para dois homens, que se aproximam lentamente, me ultrapassando e pegando as malas de Larissa. - Imagino que terá problemas com seus superiores, Hevia.

- Isso já não é da sua conta. - sorrio frio. Ele dá uma pequena risada e abaixa a arma, indicando alguns segundos para eu conversar com Larissa. Me viro para ela, sem medo de receber um tiro pelas costas. Ela desvia seus olhos para mim. - Não olhe para trás. Seja o que for.

- Mas... - encosto meu dedo indicador em seus lábios.

- Se você disser algo, vou ter que mudar de idéia e pelo que vê, se eu fizer isso, seremos todos carne morta. - digo com um certo tom de divertimento. Ela tenta abrir a boca novamente, mas eu aperto mais meu dedo contra ela. - Foi bom enquanto durou. - vou para mais perto de modo que meus lábios tocassem em seu ouvido. - Obrigado... Lari.

A vejo arregalar os olhos ao me ver lhe dar um apelido, e dou dois passos para o lado, encarando Cannon e Jared, que concordam com a cabeça, dizendo que estava tudo certo atrás de mim. Ouço passos de apenas duas pernas se aproximando e em seguida alguém tomar Larissa em seus braços.

- Vou esperar ansioso por outro motivo para lhe matar, Hevia. - ouço a voz de Victor tão perto quanto o vento que tocava em meus cabelos.

- Não se preocupe, criarei um antes para te ver morto. - digo sério. Ouço uma risada e então os passos, agora dobrados, se afastarem. Me viro a tempo de ver Larissa me mandar seu último olhar antes de entrar dentro daquele jato negro com Bornighan atrás, a mão posta em seu quadril. O sangue começara a ferver naquele momento e subir em minha cabeça.

Mas nada foi pior que ver o jato abrir vôo. Sem relutar, sem lutar, sem demonstrar que eu me importava com a ida dela. Apenas fique ali, parado, com a vontade de deixar as lágrimas que pela primeira vez teimavam sair pelos meus olhos, a respiração vindo a falhar, a vendo partir nos braços de outro. A única pessoa que eu me importava na vida. A única que me fizera sentir alguém. Aquela que me fez ver que eu era humano e que eu podia sim, me apaixonar. Aquela que eu amo e que não vou deixar de amar. Não enquanto o ar entrar e sair em meus pulmões.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Sinto uma mão em meu ombro. E apenas quando os pontos negros no céu desaparecem que desvio o olhar da imensidão agora acinzentada.  
-

Sinto muito, Hevia. - ouço a voz de Cannon.

- Cale a boca. - falo friamente movendo minhas pernas para dentro do helicóptero. Silenciosamente, os três me acompanham sem nada a dizer durante todo o caminho, assim como fora na ida até ali.

- Senhor Hevia. O senhor seu pai ordena que o senhor volte para os Estados Unidos imediatamente. - o piloto dizia de acordo com que recebia as informações da torre.

- Diga que estou de férias e que só volto quando achar que devo voltar. - digo sério. Mais nada é dito.

A noite estava silenciosa. Eu não conseguia dormir. E pela primeira vez na vida, o motivo de minha insônia não era a sede de matar. Era a saudade. Sento na cadeira a beira da janela de meu quarto, de frente para a imensidão do céu e do oceano. Imaginava como ela poderia estar agora. Se ela estaria, assim como eu, encarando o mesmo céu que agora cobria nossas cabeças. Ela adorava encarar as nuvens e estrelas.

Nunca pensei que minha emoção fosse aquela que acabaria comigo como jamais alguém acabou. Meu coração agora travava uma luta contra minha razão. Porque eu a deixara ir mesmo? Porque achei que tudo melhoraria com ela longe de mim?

Parece que tudo o que eu fiz foi apenas trazê-la para mais dentro de mim. Que tomasse conta agora do meu corpo inteiro.

Meu coração berrava por seu nome. Até minha razão começava a fraquejar e implorava por sua volta. Eu queria tocá-la novamente, senti-la, tomá-la em meus braços, tê-la em minha cama, possuí-la.

Desvio meu olhar para dentro do quarto. Ontem ela estava ali. Me levanto e sigo até o lado onde ela dormira. Seu cheiro ainda estava impregnado. O travesseiro era aquele que mais guardava seu aroma. Incondicionalmente o abraço e fecho os olhos criando sua imagem em minha frente. Sorrindo assim como sorrira ontem assim que entrara no quarto. Serena, carinhosa.

O vento soprava e com ela vinha o sussurro do apelido dado a mim por ela. Ale. Ah, como eu amava o som da voz dela ao dizer aquelas palavras. E apenas agora que a perdi que percebi o quanto mexia comigo.

Aquilo tudo estava errado. Eu não deveria estar daquela maneira. Não deveria estar deprimido.

E sem ao menos perceber, meu rosto estava molhado e as lágrimas no travesseiro que ontem eram dela, hoje eram minhas, as duas, se misturando e se encontrando de uma maneira que eu e ela não poderíamos fazer mais.

O dia seguinte fora intenso. Ao abrir os olhos, a imagem de meu pai estava em minha frente e por mais que eu quisesse que fosse uma miragem, não era.

- Você me desobedeceu. - ele diz friamente. Respiro cansado.

- Me desculpe. - murmuro.

Silêncio. Ele mesmo não sabia o que dizer perante aquela situação.

- Estou decepcionado com você, Alejandro. - o ouço dizer em sua voz grave.

- Me desculpe. - murmuro novamente. Eu não estava afim de discutir, estava fraco e ele percebia isso. Um pai sabia quando seu filho estava mal.

Ele suspira desistindo de manter sua pose ereta e se deixa sentar na beirada de minha cama.

- Sua mãe e seus avós estão lá em baixo. Preocupados.

- Diga que me desculpo. - digo olhando para a parede.

- Sabe Alejandro. - ele começa a dizer e fecho meus olhos esperando um sermão. - Nunca pensei que um filho meu pudesse fraquejar. - ele parecia envergonhado de dizer aquilo. - Mas admito que fiquei bastante decepcionado ao saber que não mantivera sua posição.

Abro os olhos. Estava confuso.

- Um Hevia nunca volta atrás em sua decisão. - ele diz sábio.

- Fiz pelo clã. - finalmente digo algo a não ser me desculpar.

- Fez por medo. - ele retruca rapidamente.

- Não tenho medo.

- Ah, tem. Tem sim. Todos tem.

É, eu tinha. O fico encarando sério.

- Se a ama, deveria lutar por ela, não dá-la gratuitamente para Victor.

- Não a amo.

- Alejandro, achei que fosse mais inteligente.

E eu fiquei sem resposta novamente. Ele suspira.

- Eu sabia que mantinha Borges viva.

Arregalo os olhos, sento na cama.

- Em minha vida inteira desejei que alguém pudesse entrar em sua vida para abrir seus olhos e fazer com que desistisse de seguir a linha de nossa família. - ele começara a dizer olhando para mim. - Meu pai, seu avô, ele absorvia esse mesmo desejo comigo. Como pode ver, foi em vão. Quando você nasceu, o desejo dele passara a ser para você.  
Do que diabos ele estava falando?

- Quando soubemos que você não havia matado a Borges, um fio de esperança surgira em nossas vidas. - eu nunca vira meu pai tão... sentimental. Era impossível para mim imaginá-lo da maneira que estava, tão a flor dos sentimentos. - Foi um grande baque saber que você resistira ao sentimento e entregara a garota tão facilmente.

- Porque não me falaram antes? - pergunto nervoso. Ele olha para mim surpreso. - Porque não me disseram que concordavam com o que eu estava sentindo?

- Queríamos que se virasse sozinho.

- Sequer demonstraram apoio. Eu fiquei o tempo inteiro pensando nas vidas que seriam tiradas caso eu ficasse com ela. - eu estava descontrolado. O que o amor havia feito comigo? Eu não conseguia controlá-lo, meu pai sabia disso e se mantinha calado para me ouvir. Ele estava disposto a isso. - Eu pensei na decepção que o senhor sentiria por ver um filho, seu único filho vacilar contra a maior regra que o senhor mesmo ensinou! - falei mais alto.

Ele nada dizia e isso me deixava louco.

- Se eu soubesse... se eu soubesse que... mas que merda pai! - dou um soco na cama.

- Sinto muito, Alejandro.

- Não, não sente.

- Sinto.

- Quer saber? Dane-se. - falo irado. - Ela já está a milhas daqui em algum lugar do mundo com Bornighan. E eu não me importo mais. Escolhi viver sem ela e é assim que vai ser.

- Isso é errado.

- Mas foi o que decidi. - o corto autoritário. - Vou agir da maneira que me ensinou desde que nasci. E não vou ignorar minhas raízes. - falo mais para mim mesmo do que para ele.

- Achei que fosse mais sensato. Estou definitivamente decepcionado com você, filho.

- MAS QUE PORRA! - berro. - TUDO O QUE FAÇO É MOTIVO DE DECEPÇÃO! SE QUERIA QUE SENTISSE AMOR, PORQUE NÃO ME ENSINOU? A CULPA É SUA! FOI VOCÊ QUEM ME ENSINOU A SER ASSIM! - eu estava puto da vida e tudo o que vinha em minha cabeça era que a culpa era de meu pai. A culpa era toda dele.

Meu pai se levanta calmo.

- Quando quiser tê-la de volta, me avise. Estarei pronto para atacá-los. - ele diz mantendo a calma. Eu respirava fundo e forte. - Sei que não vai sobreviver muito tempo sem a garota. É viciante, este sentimento. - ele se dirigia para a porta. - Uma vez sentido, é impossível se ver livre dele. Sei que pareço entender do assunto, mas não entendo. Porém é impossível não saber o que o amor causa nas pessoas. Espero que você sinta falta dele e faça o que é certo para você. - e sai do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Fecho os olhos numa expressão de dor. Todas as dores que nunca imaginei sentir, estava sentindo naquele momento. Todos os sentimentos que diziam ser bom, estavam sendo ruins para mim. Saudade, paixão, amor, dependência. Eu decidira viver sem ela. Sem ela iria viver.

Já por quanto tempo, eu não sabia dizer.

O dia foi bem cinzento. E não era porque eu estava pós-deprimido pela ida de Larissa e sim porque o tempo estava realmente fechado. Logo que meu pai saiu do quarto e pude ouvi-los indo embora no barulhento jipe, pude dar atenção a paisagem externa. Estava um vento forte, indicando que vinha por aí uma tempestade. Eu odiava a chuva.

Tomo um banho e coloco uma roupa qualquer apenas para ficar em casa. Eu estava de férias e férias para os mortais normais significava relaxar. Por mais que no momento eu não conseguisse relaxar, eu relaxaria, de uma maneira ou de outra. Desci as escadas e encontrei com Jared e Cannon.

- Como está? - o último me olha curioso.

- Não estou deprimido se é isso o que te perturba.

Ele se mantém calado perante minha resposta. Me sento e sou servido de um almoço preparado por Jared. Levanto uma sobrancelha e o olho desconfiado.

- Se acha que vou perder meu tempo tentando te animar com remédios escondidos no alimento, vá tirar seu cavalo da chuva, Hevia. - ele diz sério, continuo com a mesma cara e ele revira os olhos. - Eu não transei ainda com Jacqueline e fiz uma higiene das mãos dobrada para fazer.

Fora o suficiente.

Comecei a me alimentar sobre os resmungos de Connor e as risadas de Louvre. A TV é ligada e a notícia principal aparecera.

- ... De acordo com informantes interno, a garota era mantida escondida numa ilha da Indonésia. - desviei meus olhos para a televisão. Carranco. - Larissa Borges será levada para realizar alguns exames preventivos e então voltará a comandar os negócios da família. Ela passa bem e agora é mantida sobre proteção 24 horas. Jullie Bougver para a ABC News.

Sem perceber, eu olhava sério para a TV e parara de comer. Ela é desligada, mas meu olhar se mantinha agora na quina da bancada.

- Eles não perdem tempo mesmo. - Jared diz irônico. - Ou Bornighan não perde. Ele quer mesmo te ver na fossa, Hevia.

- Ele terá de fazer muito mais para que isso aconteça. - falo continuando a comer.

- E o que vai fazer?

- Nada.

- Nada?

- Nada.

Ficamos calados. Sinto a troca de olhares de meus dois companheiros e então a cabeça de Cannon ser balançada em negação.

- Tenho uma missão em Nebrasca essa semana. Se quiser...

- Pare de se preocupar comigo. - o corto sério. - Não preciso de ninguém para cuidar de mim.

- Pare de agir como um dependente então.

O olho nervoso.

- Desde quando tenho agido como um dependente?

- Desde que Borges fora embora.

- Não faz nem 24 horas que ela se fora e já tenho uma imagem feita? - me levanto jogando o prato quase vazio na pia.

- Para você ver como está sua situação. - Cannon me olha calmo. Murmuro um "Vá se foder" e saio da cozinha. Eu sequer os vi direito, eles não têm o direito de me julgar.

Uma semana se passara e eu estava começando a me entediar. Ou melhor. Eu já estava em puro tédio.

Aproveitei o tempo de sobra para me dedicar ao meu físico, corria todas as manhãs. Jared e eu apesar de continuarmos hospedando ali, não nos comunicávamos ou porque eu não estava, ou porque ele estava se divertindo com Jacqueline.

Por mais que eu tentasse manter meus pensamentos longe de Borges, era impossível não me flagrar imaginando como ela estaria no momento. Sempre que isso acontecia, balançava a cabeça e espantava todos os pensamentos para longe. Como no mundo a palavra paz não podia, por decreto algum ser realizada, a minha principalmente, o inferno começara a me ligar dizendo que estava quente demais lá em baixo e que eu estava a tempo demais no paraíso.

Jacqueline queria ir para Paris afim de fazer compras, porém eu e Jared havíamos assuntos a tratar agora que Bornighan se mantivera sigiloso e Cannon avisara que Strudel estava com plano para ambos os clãs. Jared com seu bom-coração ou apenas afim de fazer um agrado à namorada, a mandou com três seguranças especiais junto. A garota ficaria dois dias na cidade do amor para as compras.

- Ela mal se foi e já sinto falta de seus peitos. - ele ri se sentando assim que fechara a porta. O continuo olhando sério. - Mas que cara.

- É a única que tenho.

- Já teve expressões melhores.

Fico calado. Ele se senta.

- Qual é a pior?

- Strudel planeja minha morte e de Victor.

- Não é novidade. - ele se encosta na poltrona sorrindo.

- Strudel já tem o equipamento e a equipe.

- Isso é novidade. - ele torna a desencostar e me olha mais interessado. - Onde ele conseguiu?

- Parece que sua ida à América Latina para procurar terrenos para suas empresas multinacionais não era exatamente o que ele planejava. Praticamente todos estão com ele. E você sabe como os latinos são baderneiros, não conseguem evitar um burburinho. - digo jogando uma pasta com as informações de todos os grupos aliados. - Os caras são tipo os Perkins, só que piores.

- E o que estão planejando exatamente?

- É _isso_ o que não sabemos.

- Strudel de merda. Se manteve nulo por todo esse tempo.

- Era de se esperar uma atitude dessa.

- Era mesmo. Bom, podemos ir até os Estados Unidos e matar todos, o que acha?

- Sugestivo. Mas tenho uma idéia melhor.

- E qual seria?

- Vamos esperá-los atacar os Bornighan, é óbvio que eles são mais fracos que nós apesar de toda essa tecnologia que eles dizem ter e é claro que eles vão nos atacar em segundo lugar, eles devem estar preparando uma boa para mim. Assim que eles atacarem, estaremos pronto para atacá-los e de quebra, conseguir suas ações.

Jared sorri.

- Você é um cara inteligente.

Sorrio. Passamos horas imaginando o tal plano arquitetado de Strudel e formando estratégias não-oficiais para matá-los. Então o telefone toca. Era Jacqueline avisando que já estava em Paris. Jared passa parte do tempo conversando com ela enquanto eu olhava concentrado para a planta da casa de veraneio de Strudel. Até ouvir um berro. Desvio rapidamente minha atenção para Jared, que berrava no telefone e então se calara. Estava lívido e chocado. Seu pescoço e rosto vermelhos, as mãos grudadas no telefone com os nós nos dedos chegando à brancura. Os olhos arregalados e os dentes se rangendo. Me levanto e vou até ele. Demora um tempo até ele apenas soltar o telefone, o deixando cair no chão.

O fico olhando curioso, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. E realmente disse. Olhou para mim e murmurou:

- Victor Bornighan é um homem morto.

Fico sério. Ele não se movera um músculo e olhava fixamente para um ponto qualquer da parede em nosso lado, provavelmente planejando algo para matar Victor da maneira mais fria, dolorosa e cruel.

- Ele a matou. - ele apenas diz um tempo depois. Foi impossível não arregalar os olhos surpreso. - Está nos observando. Viu a oportunidade e matou Jacqueline.

Me mantenho de boca fechada. Vejo seu olhar procurar o meu.

- No final das contas a culpa não era de Borges.

- Nunca fora.

- Eu vou matá-lo.

- Tem meu apoio.

- Não. Eu irei matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

- Terá que decidir isso com Louvre.

- Louvre poderia ter feito isso se quisesse.

- Louvre não fez porque havia coisas mais importantes a se fazer.

Jared fica calado.

- Vai ter sua oportunidade.

- Poderíamos decapitá-lo em três e então esfaquear as três partes até nos sentirmos vingados. - ele dizia olhando para o teto com os olhos brilhando em sede de matar.

Nada digo.

- Sim, poderíamos decapitá-lo ainda vivo.

- Connor..

- Não me diga que não quer.

- Quero.

- Então passemos o plano para Bornighan. Depois cuidamos de Strudel.

- Jared, volte à realidade.

- Eu voltei. Minha realidade era querer matar Bornighan. Deixei passar, mas ele parece querer morrer de qualquer maneira. - ele sorri de uma maneira maliciosa. - Vou matá-lo. Arrume suas malas, Hevia, voltaremos amanhã para os Estados Unidos.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele se vira, subindo as escadas rapidamente e se trancando em seu quarto.

Victor Bornighan cavou sua própria cova, e eu seria o primeiro a enterrá-lo.

- Ele está fora de si. - Cannon diz ao passar apenas quinze minutos comigo e Jared. - Está louco.

- Sei que está. - concordo. Estávamos numa limusine indo direto para minha casa, onde haveria uma reunião. Com nossos pais, obviamente. Eles ainda eram os poderosos chefões.

- Como você agüentou esse tranco, hein Louvre? - Jared agora falava conosco. - Saber que sua mulher foi assassinada. Na sua frente?

Cannon fica sério. Odiava quando tocavam neste assunto com ele pois era o único assunto em que ele fraquejava sem ao menos perceber.

- Me diga? Porque não foi até Bornighan e o matou? Quem sabe assim minhas garotas estariam vivas e Borges continuasse com Hevia.

Fico calado. Ele estava bêbado. E falando sério, Jared bêbado não se podia levar o que diríamos ser a sério.

- Tinha outras coisas mais importantes a fazer, Connor.

- Bobagem. - ele ria. - Isso queria dizer que ela não era tão importante ass...

Foi o suficiente para ativar o modo de fúria de Cannon, pois este se levantou de onde estava dentro do automóvel e seguiu até Jared, pegando em seu colarinho.

- Não diga que ela não era importante, Louvre, sei que está bêbado, mas posso fingir estar fora de mim e meter um tiro nessa sua boca grande.

- Vá em frente. - Jared ri.

- Cannon. - digo sério o fazendo soltar Connor e voltar a se sentar. - Você é provocado muito fácil.

- Não é a provocação, Hevia, sabe disso. É o assunto.

- E você, Alejandro? - suspiro esperando pelo pior. - Não fica com vontade de matá-lo só de pensar em imaginar Victor transando com Larissa? Ela gemendo o nome dele, ele a beijando e a possuindo?

Não, eu não pensara naquilo. Até agora. Pode ser que tenha passado algo pela minha cabeça, mas nada que me fizesse ficar tão sério quanto o momento.

- Obrigado por me fazer imaginar, Jared.

- Vocês são dois frouxos. - ele ri. - Suas garotas morrem e são comidas por Bornighan e vocês não mexem um músculo. Você deu sua garota de bandeja para ele, Hevia, é um covarde.

- E o que você pretende fazer? - Cannon o olha superior. -Bêbado desse jeito. Matar ele a machadadas?

- Se houver um machado no meu lado e um Bornighan na minha frente, será a machadadas que ele irá morrer. Salute! - ele levanta a taça de champanhe e em um gole, termina com ele, o tacando num canto e pegando a garrafa em seguida.

Eu e Cannon nos entreolhamos, iríamos entrar em problemas com a senhora Connor.

- E vocês sequer tentaram evitar esse desastre! - ela dizia abraçando Jared, que agora fazia drama dizendo coisas como "ele a tirou de mim", "ela não vai voltar" ou "deus, me leve com ela". - Olhe só para ele! Quem era essa garota afinal?

- Bornighan a matou. - digo friamente surpreendendo a todos na sala.

- Bornighan? - meu pai me olha sério. Concordo. - Então parece que ele ainda está afim de nos prejudicar.

- Vamos dizer que Alejandro deixara uma marca bem feia no coração de Victor. - Cannon dá uma risada tentando dissipar a tensão. - Ouvi dizer que Borges o chutou.

- Sim, o chutou. - o pai de Jared olha sério para mim. - E Victor Bornighan o culpa por isso, Alejandro.

- Não é minha culpa se ele não é bom o bastante para ela. - levanto os ombros.

- Bom, ele não parece pensar a mesma coisa. - a mãe de Cannon diz séria. - Está matando todos que tem a ver conosco. E ainda há esse problema de Strudel. Dois clãs querendo nos ver mortos.

- Digamos que ele está na mesma situação que a nossa, Gertrude. - minha mãe diz me protegendo. - Se Larissa Borges não corresponde a Victor Bornighan, meu filho não tem nada a ver com isso. Ele a entregou para o próprio Victor sem aclamações, se ela o chutou é porque realmente não tem interesse nele.

Nada mais disseram. Minha mãe era a mulher mais fria e mãe do mundo. Podia ser o que quisesse, mas não podiam mexer com seu filho único, ou seja, eu.

- Então, o que faremos? - o pai de Cannon pergunta.

- Vamos matar o maldito do Bornighan. Eu vou fazer picadinho dele! - Jared dizia em seu estado não-lúcido. O pai dele o olha nervoso.

- Tire-o daqui e faça com que ele volte a sobriedade.

Duas empregadas o levaram.

- Não podemos ficar parados num momento como esse. - ele diz assim que filho fora tirado da sala. - Se continuarmos assim, seremos alvo fácil para os Bornighan e os inúteis dos Strudel.

- Vamos acabar com Strudel primeiro. - meu pai diz sério. - Eles estão apenas nos dando trabalho e na hora de acertar as contas com Bornighan, o que menos quero é pessoas se achando assassinos entrar no meio da reunião.

Todos pareceram concordar com ele.v - Chame Perkins e mande-os acabar com os Strudel, pelo que conversei com Nicolas Perkins, ele conhece os líderes de alguns dos clãs aliados de Strudel e dará um jeito de trazê-los para nós.

Mais concordância.

- Dou um mês para acabarmos com eles. Nesse um mês espero que vocês juntem forças o suficiente para a tal guerra que se aproxima com Bornighan. Eles não estão se importando com Strudel, mas podemos tirar proveito deles, então é neles que começaremos.

E assunto encerrado. Vinte minutos depois, estávamos apenas eu e meus pais na sala.

- Victor Bornighan me ligou esta manhã. - meu pai diz sério.

O olho sem uma expressão definida.

- Me informou sobre a morte da garota de Connor. E acrescentou de que se você se aproximar da garota Borges, ele a mata.

Sorrio malicioso, Victor era um cara inteligente. Sabia que eu não conseguia negar um desafio.

- Alejandro. - minha mãe me fala receosa, a olho. - Alejandro, meu filho. Sei que essa garota é importante para você. Não quero que se intrometa em assunto que não é seu..

- Se tem ela no meio, é assunto meu. - digo sério. Minha mãe concorda com a cabeça.

- Só quero dizer que, talvez ela esteja correndo mais risco jogada no mundo do que com você, então faça a coisa certa.

- Vou pegá-la de volta. - falo decidido. Vejo um sorriso se abrir nos lábios de ambos.

- Esse é meu filho. - meu pai diz orgulhoso. - Qual é o plano?

- Irei sozinho. - falo fazendo com que seus sorrisos diminuam, eles abrem a boca. - Ela é assunto meu. - repito. - Não de vocês.

- Alejandro, você é nosso filho..

- E está na hora de me deixarem criar minha própria missão.

Ambos se entreolham.

- Faça o que achar que é certo, filho. - meu pai diz confiante. - Qualquer coisa, estaremos aqui.

Concordo com a cabeça e saio da sala. Abro um pequeno sorriso.

É hora do show.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

- Não pense que vai nessa sozinho, seu merda. - ouço a voz de Jared antes de entrar em meu carro. Sorrio.

- Vocês não deixam uma escapar. - murmuro vendo Jared e Cannon descendo as escadas principais da minha casa e entrando no meu carro.

- Não quando tem Victor Bornighan no meio. Qual é o plano?

- Victor está de olho em Borges. Vamos dizer que ele se dispôs a matá-la caso eu me aproximasse.

Ouço risadas.

- Esse Bornighan gosta de um perigo. - Louvre diz no banco de trás. - Ele está na Espanha. Borges está na casa dela em Los Angeles. Para onde primeiro?

- Los Angeles. - murmuro.

- Você sabe que ele sabe que escolherá LA, certo?

- Sei, e é por isso mesmo que vou para lá.

- Você é um filho da puta engomadinho que quer se dar bem. - Jared ri dando tapinhas em meu ombro. - Por isso gosto de você.

Dirigi por várias horas sem me cansar e ao chegar na residência dos Borges em Los Angeles, era uma surpresa não ver a tal segurança que haviam dito na TV. Victor estava realmente me subestimando. Ou não.

- Ora, ora, ora... - ouço uma voz logo que entro na casa. - Se não é Alejandro Hevia? E olha só, trouxe os amiguinhos.

Minha expressão divertida se dissipa e a seriedade toma conta. Jared ri atrás de mim.

- O que faz aqui? - pergunto sério.

- Estou cuidando de Borges para Victor. - Jenniffer se aproxima de mim sorrindo. - Ele sabia que você viria para cá. Vamos dizer que eu me ofereci para nosso encontro.

Me mantenho calado.

- Você não deixa de apertar a mesma tecla não é, Bornighan? - Jared sorri divertido. - Cismou com Hevia.

- Eu sei o que é meu, Connor. E acredite, confio que ele pode sobreviver sozinho. - provoca Jared, o fazendo ficar sério. Cannon coloca uma mão no ombro dele antes que pudesse se descontrolar.

- Onde ela está? - pergunto calmo. Jenniffer ri.

- Não espera que eu diga, não é?

- Sim, eu espero.

- Tudo tem seu preço... - ela se aproxima.

- Ah, fala sério. - Jared saca a arma e aponta para a testa de Jenniffer. - Fala logo onde a Borges está se quiser se manter viva.

Jenniffer ri.

- Você é bem estouradinho, não é Connor? Vamos lá, atire, então quero ver vocês descobrirem onde ela está.

- Daremos um jeito. - ele responde rapidamente, mas eu o corto.

- Jared. - murmuro sério e ele bufa abaixando a arma.

- Vai logo transar com ela e tirar a merda da informação. Não tenho tempo de sobra pra ficar gastando com isso.

Silencioso, pego no braço dela e sigo para a sala. Conhecia aquela casa com a palma da minha mão. Tranco a porta e a empurro para a mesa, ficando por cima dela.

- Onde ela está? - seguro em seu pescoço e ela sorri.

- Não está aqui.

- E onde está?

Ela sorri e desce as alças de seu vestido.

- Venha tirar a informação. - diz maliciosa e rasgo sua vestimenta. - Bem assim.

- Onde ela está? - pergunto novamente. Ela olha para baixo e vê que eu não estava nem um pouco excitado com a situação. Fica séria.

- Se você acha que eu vou mesmo entregar o paradeiro da Borges para você ir correndo para os braços dela, está muito enganado, Hevia. Você é meu, já disse isso.

- E eu já deixei claro que não sou seu e nunca vou ser. Fala ou eu te mato.

- Me mate.

Retiro minha arma da aba da calça e o encosto em seu peito.

- Fala.

Ela ri. Pressiono mais a arma contra ela.

- Fala Bornighan.

- Vou te dar uma dica. - ela sempre teve amor a vida. Eu sempre soube. - Você teve duas escolhas depois que recebeu a notícia de que Victor a mataria caso você se aproximasse dela. - ela enlaça sua perna em minha cintura. - Vir até aqui encontrá-la, ou ir até ele matá-lo. - ela encosta seus lábios em meu queixo e passa a sussurrar. - Vamos dizer que você fez a escolha errada.

- Ligue para Julian e peça meu jato para vinte minutos no aeroporto daqui. - falo saindo da sala, colocando minha arma de volta onde estava. Os dois levantam uma sobrancelha.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ela está na Espanha.

- Mas que merda. - Cannon murmura. - Perkins conseguiu um dos clãs da América Latina.

- Não me importo com isso agora.

- Onde está a Bornighan? - Jared esperava vê-la sair da sala. Abro a porta e sem me virar para eles digo:

- Ela iria dar trabalho demais. - e sigo para o lado de fora.

- Eu nunca pensei que pudesse um dia pedir ajuda a seus primos. - Cannon murmurava do meu lado no avião. Eu olhava sério para fora e então desvio o olhar para ele.

- Nem eu.

Ele ri.

- Você é mesmo louco por essa garota.

- Ela não é a única razão de eu armar tudo isso.

- É a razão maior.

- Você me faz parecer um fraco apaixonado.

- Olha Hevia, fraco você não é, mas apaixonado eu estou bem certo.

Nada respondo.

- Falei com meu primo de San Diego, ele vai se organizar lá e seguir direto para Espanha. Amanhã de manhã estará lá. - Jared volta e se senta de frente a mim. - Já sabe o que vai fazer?

- Matar Victor.

- Já disse para não pegar o prêmio todo para você. Sua prioridade é Borges-

- Querem parar de achar que faço tudo isso por ela? - olho para ele nervoso. - Sim, estou indo para lá pegá-la de volta, mas não apenas isso. Quero Victor Bornighan morto.

Ele levanta as mãos.

- Tudo bem.

- O que acha de uma A12? - Cannon se encosta na poltrona dele sorrindo. - Faria um estrago legal nele.

- Podemos usar minha bazuca.

- Não se usa uma bazuca numa pessoa, Connor.

- Vamos evitar trabalho para a cremação dele, Louvre, estou sendo simpático com a família.

Os dois olham para mim esperando eu dizer que maneira gostaria de matá-lo.

- Só quero que ele veja bem que eu estou o matando. - falo frio e os dois riem.

- Típico de você Hevia. Típico.

- Ela está na casa sede deles. - ouvia meu pai dizer. - Victor não a está deixando sair nem do quarto. Sabe a planta de lá decor. Ela está na ala leste, bem afastada, num quarto isolado e com quatro seguranças no corredor frontal, dois no lado externo do quarto e seis no telhado. Cães de guarda na redondeza. Bornighan dorme com ela.

Foi impossível não se enervar com a última informação. Ele a estava obrigando a ser dele.

- Louvre está indo praí. Jackson deve chegar em algumas horas. Esteja com um plano em mente. Victor está conciente da morte da irmã e não deixará barato. Ele esta furioso com isso.

Matou todos os seguranças que estavam na casa de Borges.

Abro um sorriso. Ele deveria estar mesmo puto da vida. E isso era ótimo.

- Vou desligar. Sua mãe está um caso sério com tudo isso e cisma em querer ir praí.

- Não quero ela aqui.

- Ela disse para trazer Borges para cá depois de tudo.

- Apenas reforce a segurança. - falo antes de desligar.

- Bom, a segurança está barra. Vi Yohan na segurança frontal. - Cannon entra na casa em que estávamos. Yohan era o irmão mais novo de Victor e Jenniffer. Ele era um grande ogro e não necessitava de armas para matar as pessoas. Sempre com as próprias mãos. Lembro-me bem da última vez que nos enfrentamos. Três tiros no peito e ele ainda conseguia lutar como se não tivesse recebido nenhum. Era um grande obstáculo.

- Quero ele. - Jackson entra na casa com meus outros primos. Não éramos primos de sangue, uma vez que meu pai era filho único, mas como fomos criados todos juntos, éramos como primos e nos tratávamos como assim. Desviamos nosso olhar para a porta. - Boa noite homens.

- Se não é Jackson. - Jared sorri indo o abraçar. Quando éramos menores, os dois sempre travavam briga por tudo, com o passar do tempo, tudo fora melhorando. - Então, quer tomar conta de Yohan é?

- Tenho alguns assuntos pendentes com ele. - ele se senta. - Eu e Ginny podemos dar conta dele, não maninha?

Ela sorri. Ginny era de poucas palavras. Poucas mesmo. Ela apenas sorria e fingia abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas sua beleza era tão hipnotizante que antes que o homem possa perceber que ela não iria dizer nada, ele já estava morto no chão. Ela nunca se infiltrara muito nas missões, não nas mais difíceis. Ela era especial, apenas em casos extremos.

- Quer dizer que você está apaixonado, Alejandro? - Gustav me pergunta animado. Ele era o garoto mais baderneiro que eu já conheci. Deveria ser transferido para o clã dos Perkins.

Reviro os olhos.

- Não acredito. - ele fala animado. - Está vendo Jackson? - ele grita apontando para mim. - Não é pecado porra nenhuma se apaixonar.

- Alejandro sabe domar os sentimentos dele, Gustav. - Jackson falava calmo. - O dia que souber fazer isso, poderá se apaixonar também.

- Ah, vai se fuder. - ele se senta emburrado no sofá. - Sei domar bem meus sentimentos.

Olhamos todos para ele como se ele tivesse dito a maior besteira do mundo. Bom, estava ali.

- Certo, Yohan é seu. Tem certeza que darão conta dele? - pergunto aceitando o copo de whisky que Jared servia.

- Você está me subestimando, primo. - Jackson ri.

- Não estou. Só sei qual o perfil de Yohan Bornighan. Lutei contra ele, lembra?

- E não é porque você perdeu que eu irei perder também.

- Ele não sabe que sou uma Hevia. - Ginny murmura com sua voz sedutoramente treinada.

Dou uma risada.

- Você é um porco Jackson.

Este sorri ao ver que eu havia entendido o plano. Eu o odiaria se fosse morto dessa maneira. E usar minha prima dessa maneira e o corpo dela... tsc tsc, sem caráter.

- Qual é o plano, primo? - Jackson se senta numa poltrona em minha frente. Respiro fundo.

- Você e Ginny acabarão com Yohan. Tente fazer com que os guardas achem mesmo que ele irá se divertir com você, Gi. - olho para ela sério, que confirma com a cabeça. - Não vai ser legal ver guardas berrando que Yohan morreu. Só vai piorar minha situação.

- Certo, e onde eu entro? - Gustav não era provido de paciência.

- Você vai quando eu mandar, matar todos que ver pela frente. Vê se faz o trabalho direito e não deixa resquício. - falo cansado. Gustav sempre se empolgava demais.

- Cala a boca. - ele responde.

- Eu, Jared e Cannon daremos conta do resto. - olho para os dois. - Sem machucar-

- Sabemos, sabemos. - Jared balança a mão. - Sem matar sua amadinha, como se já não soubéssemos disso.

Nada mais falo, apenas me levanto.

- Vou dormir.

Talvez fosse a última noite limpa que fosse ter. Talvez fosse a última noite que eu estivesse vivo. Eu só sabia de uma coisa. Veria Larissa antes e levaria Victor comigo. Olho para o céu e respiro o ar gelado passar por entre minhas narinas. Me pego imaginando o que estaria ela fazendo. Balanço a cabeça tentando afastar todos os pensamentos dela, mas parecia carrapato. Ela viera para ficar. E por mais que eu não gostasse dessa idéia. Havia uma parte de mim que estava gostando. E definitivamente não era minha razão.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Fui acordado no meio da noite. Não era uma boa hora, deveria ser o quê? Três, quatro da manhã? Cinco, no máximo. Gustav praticamente estava disposto a me perfurar com uma furadeira, caso eu não acordasse em dois segundos. Abri os olhos e o vi com o terror em seu olhar. Me levanto rapidamente.

- O que foi?

- Melhor você vir pra sala. - ele fala sério demais para ele mesmo e se vira, correndo para que eu não tivesse tempo de perguntar nada a ele e o seguisse.

Estavam todos lá. Todos. Ou ao menos os que sobreviveram.

- Bornighan mandou um homem bomba. - podia ouvir o pai de Jared dizer sério. Meu coração endurece.

- E onde estão meus pais?

Silêncio. Um olha para o outro esperando que alguém me desse a notícia de que eu já sabia. Fecho os olhos e respiro fundo.

- Quando?

- Há três horas. Um homem chegou com um buquê de rosas para sua mãe. Foi o que um dos seguranças externos falou. Disse que não dera tempo de fazer nada, pois a bomba já estava acionada para explodir em quinze segundos. - eu ouvia o pai de Jared dizer tenebroso. Todos estavam receosos e ansiosos com o que viria a seguir de mim. - Não houve sobreviventes.

Não doera tanto quanto teria que doer. Talvez porque eles tivessem me ensinado a não sentir dor caso isso acontecesse. Porém não era possível ignorar o pequeno resquício de desconfortância que estava causando em meu peito.

- Meus avós?

- Estavam juntos. Os quatro.

Concordo com a cabeça. Suspiro e me viro de costas para todos.

- Quero Bornighan morto até o dia depois de amanhã ao amanhecer. - falo duramente e não ouço nenhum ato contra minha decisão. - Façam o que tiver que fazer.

Não preciso dizer que Victor mexeu com o fogo. Havia brincado com a chama ao pegar Larissa de volta, mas agora ele ultrapassara meu limite de paciência. Ele estava louco. Louco para morrer.

Uma hora depois de eu anunciar o período que eles teriam de atacar, Jackson, Gustav e Ginny saíram para botar o plano contra Yohan em ação.

- Nos dê uma hora. - ouço a voz de Jackson. - Se em uma hora nenhum de nós três ligar, faça o que quiser.

Concordo com a cabeça e me mantenho sentado numa poltrona, com o queixo apoiado na mão e planejando a morte de Victor. Furadeira? Serra elétrica? Micro-bomba interna?

Decapitação? Meu instinto assassino havia aflorado. Eu estava totalmente fora de mim. Queria sangue. O sangue de todos os Bornighans existentes no mundo. Se ele extinguira os

Hevia, irei extingui-los também, porém, fazendo o trabalho completo.

Durante uma hora fiquei ouvindo planos inúteis para mim. Nada dizia. Eles sabiam que eu ia agir de acordo com meus interesses. Eu ia direto a Victor Bornighan e minha Larissa. O que quer que aconteça, eles estavam ali para me dar cobertura. Meu celular tocou 50 minutos depois da saída de Jackson, Gustav e Ginny.

- Trabalho feito, para onde agora?

- Mate todos da frente, não quero problemas na infiltração.

- Vamos pelo portão C.

- Entendi. - e desligo. Olho para Jared. - Portão A. Portão B. - olho para Cannon. Ambos concordam com as cabeças. Eles mesmos se dividiram em grupos pequenos e médios para a infiltração. A família de Jared esperava num local mais próximo do castelo Bornighan. Olho no relógio. O amanhecer estava ali. Uma hora para o sol raiar. Eu gostava das coisas no claro.

Sem lugar para esconder, sem agir pelas sombras. Victor Bornighan iria morrer e saberia que estava morrendo pelas minhas mãos. Me levanto depois de um tempo, eu podia demonstrar estar calmo e certo de que tudo daria certo, mas eu sabia que estava louco da vida e com sede do sangue de Victor Bornighan. Se ele queria acabar os Hevia, teria de fazer muito mais do que matar meus pais e meus avós. Ele teria primeiro que tentar sobreviver, então ele poderia atacar à vontade. Sigo para o castelo Bornighan. Silêncio. Não sorrio. Ando em direção ao local e entro facilmente. Não haviam guardas, quero dizer, não haviam guardas _vivos_.

Sei que sou digno o suficiente para entrar pela porta da frente e foi assim que o fiz. Sem ninguém para me atrapalhar e nenhum indício de que ali estava acontecendo uma guerra, abri a porta e então o barulho dos berros chegaram em meus ouvidos. Tiros, objetos se quebrando, não me demorei a fechar a porta. Eu conhecia aquele lugar com a palma de minha mão. Para chegar aonde Larissa e Victor estavam, eu tinha de atravessar a casa e os jardins. Caminhava lentamente pelos aposentos, a tintura de sangue real se espalhava exagerada em alguns cômodos, sorrio internamente ao ver que não havia ali um corpo sequer do meu clã.

- Alejandro! - ouço um berro e olho para o lado onde vejo Jared me olhando assustado, um deslize e sinto algo em minha cabeça.

- Boa tarde, Hevia. - Igor, primo de Victor mantinha o que eu apostava ser uma arma em minha cabeça. Suspiro.

- Bornighan. - respondo educado. Mas o que diabos Jared pensava em me distrair dessa maneira?

- Preparado para morrer?

- Não exatamente.

- Que pena.

- E você?

Ele ri.

- Bom, não sou eu o encurralado agora.

- Tem certeza? - ouço a voz de Cannon atrás e um som de arma sendo ativada. Sorrio. - Abaixa logo essa arma.

- Talvez eu seja mesmo eliminado. Mas talvez Alejandro vá comigo.

- A primeira dúvida você pode ter certeza de que está mais para uma afirmativa, já a segunda não depende de mim. - Cannon diz irônico.

O segundo seguinte passara como um tufão. Ao momento em que Igor ativara sua arma para atirar em minha cabeça e estourar meu cérebro, Cannon fora mais rápido e eu mais ainda, me agaixando o suficiente para que a bala que em seguida saiu da arma de Igor, fosse parar no batente da sala em que Jared estava. Eu pude ver a bala ultrapassar os miolos de Igor e cair fraco em seu lado. Observamo-o cair no chão sem vida.

- Ta difícil de se concentrar? - Cannon sorri para mim e olho para Jared.

- Porque diabos você me distraiu?

- Foi espontâneo, ele estava grudado no teto feito uma aranha e eu o vi apenas naquele momento. - ele se levantava e mancava até nós.

- O que houve? - pergunto ao olhá-lo e ele ri.

- Tive um problema com Sohnia. Sabe como é aquela espanhola, fogosa. - e pisca sedutoramente. Para a pessoa errada.

- Melhor cuidar disso. - me viro, continuando meu caminho.

- E perder toda a diversão? Fala sério, Hevia. Não é todo dia que estamos no castelo Bornighan podendo matar quantos nós quisermos sem ter você ou nossos pais no ouvido dizendo para fazer o certo.

- Jared, você é um idiota. - ouço Cannon dizer atrás de mim, enquanto caminhava pelo imenso corredor, indo em direção à porta de vidro que dava para o jardim.

- E você é um covarde. Porque não matou Mirtha?

- Não está em meu manual matar mulheres.

- Elas não vão dar pra você se você poupar a vida delas. É capaz de te comer vivo se fizer isso.

- Vai se fuder, Jared, ao menos uma vez na vida, pare de falar merda.

- Calem a boca. - falo sério. Estava cansado daquele blábláblá no meu ouvido. Se eu bem conheço Victor. Ele não contrataria apenas os 100 seguranças que estavam mortos para nos impedir de ir até Larissa. Não, eu sabia que não podia subestimar este Bornighan. - E Meredith e Duncan?

- Vingamos seus pais, Alejandro, não se preocupe. - Cannon diz divertido atrás de mim. - Eles já estavam mesmo meio velhos, sabe. O homem parecia saber que ia morrer. Aquele imbecil estava a espera com um charuto na boca e a mulher ao seu lado, apenas nos olhando, sem nenhuma armação.

Levanto uma sobrancelha. Isso era bem esquisito.

- E adivinha só. - ele continua falando. - Eles não pareciam nada felizes em saber que seus pais haviam morrido.

Isso era muito mais do que apenas esquisito. Nada disse. Ao menos parte da vingança estava feito. Prato por prato, nossos pais estavam igualmente em outro mundo agora. Espero que continuem com a guerra do outro lado, não espero chegar lá e dar de cara novamente com os Bornighan.

Encontramos com os primos de Jared no caminho, que falavam tanto quanto ele. Talvez fosse os genes ou a convivência, mas era impossível ter um minuto de silêncio com todos os Connors juntos. Eu me deixava ficar para trás, enquanto os via se divertir matando todos aqueles homens vestidos de preto e se achando espertos o suficiente para sobreviver por 3 minutos a mais do que o parceiro.

- De onde surgiram essas mulheres, meu Deus? - Jared sussurra maravilhado. Eu concordava com ele. Era bem difícil matar todas aquelas mulheres sensuais, que nos mandava sorrisos maliciosos e rebolavam mais do que deveriam ao andar. O problema era, elas realmente eram _de matar_. Ou um, ou outro, preferimos nossas vidas.

Vi Cannon roubando um beijo de uma antes de lhe perfurar o pescoço. Eles estavam mesmo se divertido.

- Você parece solitário. - ouço uma voz atrás de mim com uma ponta incomodando em minhas costas. - Vamos acabar com isso.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda. - murmuro antes de atirar em seu estômago de surpresa. Algo que eu aprendi em minha vida assassina era sempre esconder uma arma de maneira que possa atingir o inimigo caso ele esteje atrás de mim. Ouço o barulho de um corpo caindo ao chão e continuo andando.

- Você não tem noção do quão gostosa aquela era.

- Não faria diferença. - respondo Gustav, que se juntara a nós no meio da disputa pela sobrevivência. - Onde estão Jackson e Ginny?

- Dando um jeito nos de cima. - e aponta para a lage, onde era possível ver uma movimentação. Desço um pouco o olhar e paro numa janela-porta com uma pequena sacada de enfeite na frente. Meus olhos se estreitam ao ver Victor me observando sério por trás da porta. Ao ver que o vi, não tira a seriedade do rosto e dá um passo para trás, fechando a cortina branca.  
Ando em direção ao local agora mais rápido, chamando a atenção de todos e os fazendo correr mais também.

- Quem tem pressa come cru. - Jared diz rindo enquanto atirava nos que estavam longe.

- Não tenho tempo para me divertir aqui, Connor. - entro na casa da ala leste. Dou de cara com alguns seguranças prontos para atirar em mim. Ótimo. Coloco a mão para trás e sinto a pequena bomba caseira feita por Jackson em minha palma, jogando dentro e voltando a fechar a porta e saindo de perto, onde ela explode dois segundos depois, estourando a porta e estremecendo a parede que estava encostado.

Entro em meio a toda aquela fumaça e vejo os corpos carbonizados no chão. Passos rápidos vindo das escadas.

- Eu cuido disso. - Gustav corre para me passar e some já que a fumaça estava densa.

- Ele consegue ser pior que Jared. - ouço a voz de Cannon em algum lugar atrás de mim.

Subo as escadas mais lentamente e ouço algo ser jogado em minha direção.

- Para trás! - grito para que não trombe com ninguém ao recuar, feito. Ao ver a fumaça de dissipar não gosto nada do que vejo.

- Cacete. - Jared diz apoiando-se na parede. Gustav estava morto e ali jazia de seu pescoço para baixo.

Subo correndo as escadas que antes ele havia subido e sinto um fio em minhas pernas, me agaixando dando tempo o suficiente de me livrar de um enorme machado passando por cima de minha cabeça.

- Eu disse para trazermos a bazuca! - Jared grita ao ver a cena.

- Cale a boca, Connor! - Cannon grita e corta a linha invisível, fazendo com que o machado caia no chão. Eu já estava praticamente no topo da escada agora atirando sem medo para todos os lados, recebendo raspões de bala em meu braço. Nada grave, minha roupa era bem propícia para o momento. Taquei a arma fora ao ver que a última bala havia sido gasta e retirei minha faca do bolso da calça. Eu queria mesmo senti-los morrendo pelas minhas mãos.

Quinze minutos esfaqueando e recebendo tiros. Minha roupa não iria agüentar muito mais. Ao ver que todos ali estavam mortos, com a ajuda de Cannon e Jared, retiro a parte de cima de minha vestimenta acabada.

- Eu odeio quando você decide pela faca. - Cannon diz. - Sempre acho que uma hora vai me acertar.

Nada respondo, três segundos e por uma questão de sensibilidade, taco a faca para trás de mim, acertando o batente. Mais três segundos e sinto Jared jogar todo o seu peso em mim enquanto ouvia o som de um tiro e o sangue de meu companheiro no chão.

Cannon automaticamente atira em seguida e seguro o corpo de Jared. Pescoço.

- Estou morto. - ele diz com dificuldade.

- Cale a boca. - falo rasgando um pedaço de pano, mas impedido pela mão dele.

- Para quê tanto esforço, Hevia? Sabe que vou morrer.

- Você é um covarde, pára com isso. - eu corria o máximo que podia, enquanto Cannon berrava por ajuda.

- Você é um bunda-mole. Não perca tempo com carcaça, Alejandro. Vá para a carne fresca. - e aponta com a cabeça para dentro da porta dupla enorme.

- Jared, deixa de se fazer de vítima, nem com a garganta fodida você pára de falar merda.

- Me deixa aproveitar enquanto sei que posso falar- - e engasga. - Aí. - ele chama nossa atenção. Eu não me movia mais. - Vocês foram os melhores companheiros que tive.

- Deixa de drama-

- Cala a merda da sua boca Cannon. - ele fala rouco. - Aceite os fatos. - e olha para mim. - Mata Victor por mim. Fode logo sua namoradinha e vê se sai dessa vida. Ela não é para você Alejandro, seu fracote.

Ouço uma risada atrás de mim.

- Vão se foder. - ele sorri para nós. - Vão se foder mes-

Fecho seus olhos e respiro fundo. Eu estava tendo perdas demais e não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo. Me levanto e olho para alguns do clã Perkinson.

- Leve-o para casa.

- A mãe dele vai surtar. - Cannon diz ao meu lado, enquanto via o corpo sendo carregado escada a baixo.

Eu já nem prestava mais atenção, ia direto para a porta onde Larissa estava com Victor Bornighan.

- Quer que eu-

- Fique de olho em baixo. - o corto.

- Não tente me enrolar, Alejandro. Não vai entrar soz-

- Vou. - o olho sério. - Quero fazer isso sozinho. Pelos meus pais, meu primo e Jared.

Ele tentou dizer algo, mas pensou melhor, concordando com a cabeça e me dando dois tapas no ombro.

- Se em uma hora você não sair dessa porta, subo e elimino quem estiver em minha frente.

Concordo com a cabeça e os vejo descer escada abaixo. Olho para a porta. Eu finalmente estava ali, prestes a encarar Victor Bornighan e a mulher que mudou minha vida. Eu estava sentindo a falta dela. Eu a teria de volta custe o que custar. Coloco a mão na maçaneta. Destravada. Apesar de estar certo de que não seria fácil, meu coração acelerado estava tranqüilo. Tranqüilo sabendo que eu a veria. Abro a porta rapidamente e passo o olhar pelo aposento.

- Boa noite, Hevia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Arregalo os olhos. O que diabo eles estavam fazendo ali? Fico parado na porta e passo o olhar pelo lugar. Larissa estava sentada numa cadeira com Victor à frente e **meus pais à frente dele**.

- Vocês-

- Éramos para estarmos mortos? Sei que sim. - meu pai sorri frio. O mesmo sorriso frio que ele dava para suas vítimas antes de matá-las. Engulo seco. Uma pessoa com quem eu não me metiria com era meu pai e de repente ele estava ali, me mandando o único sinal dele de que eu iria morrer.

Fico calado olhando para os dois e em seguida para Larissa e Victor.

- Que porra é essa?

Minha mãe balança a cabeça.

- Nunca fora educado. - a ouço murmurar. Meu estômago revira. O que diabos estava acontecendo.

- Sem querer me intrometer na reunião que você acha ser familiar, Alejandro, - Victor começa a falar olhando para mim, mas em seguida desvia a atenção para meus pais. - acho que ele deveria saber a verdade antes de morrer.

Eu já nem sabia mais o que pensar. Tudo o que eu achava ser não era. Podem me internar num hospício, pois estou louco. Volto o olhar para meu pai, que suspira e troca o peso de perna.

- Você, Alejandro, não é um Hevia. - ele fala colocando as duas mãos no colo com a expressão mais paciente do mundo. Me mantenho calado. - Você deve estar se perguntando o que diabos eu estou falando. Vou ser direto com você pois sei que é bastante inteligente. Toda a sua vida, você sempre achou que os Bornighan eram os malvados. E que você era um Hevia. Adivinhe só. Você é realmente um Hevia, mas Bornighan eram mais malvados do que você pensa e bom, nós somos os Bornighan. - ele aponta para a minha mãe e ele.  
Arregalo os olhos e dou um passo para trás.

- Como-

- Vamos dizer que há 22 anos atrás, um Hevia perdeu a guerra para um Bornighan. - ele volta a falar me cortando. - E em troca de mantê-lo vivo, seus pais concordaram em trocar de lugar conosco, fazendo com que eles vivessem na humilhação de ver seu próprio filho sentir ódio e matar as pessoas da própria família em sangue frio.

Me mantenho calado ouvindo cada palavra que aquele homem dizia. Meu punho agora se fechava em raiva.

- Victor fingia ser um Bornighan apenas para fazer com que você matasse cada vez mais o clã. Ninguém da sua geração, exceto meu filho ali - ele aponta para Victor que mantinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. - sabe da história. E é assim que o clã Hevia acaba. - ele sorri olhando para Victor, que se aproxima com uma arma.

Não movo um músculo. Olho para Larissa. Ela se mantinha calada e com os olhos arregalados. Parecia tão surpresa quanto eu com a notícia.

- Ah sim, havia me esquecido de Borges. - a voz do que eu achei minha vida inteira ser meu pai, fala. - Toda essa história de Victor apaixonado por Larissa, dos pais dela. Era tudo mentira. Não se preocupe, Alejandro, talvez ela tenha sido a única pessoa - tirando seus colegas idiotas - que não te enganaram. Se bem que matar a família dela fora de grande ajuda, já que os Borges estavam mesmo atrapalhando meus negócios na Arábia Saudita.

Vejo a expressão de Larissa olhar contrariada para o homem, seguindo para Victor e a arma em mãos e então para mim, suplicante para que eu me movesse e desse uma de minhas milhares de escapadas que sempre dera nessas ocasiões. A novidade era, eu não estava com forças para isso. Apesar da verdade agora exposta, parte de mim ainda achava que aqueles dois sentados ali na frente são meus pais.

Vejo Victor se aproximar de mim e levantar a arma, puxando o gatilho, quando um tiro é ouvido no quarto. E definitivamente não era o tiro que se esperava no momento. Viramos para o lado onde vemos Larissa com uma arma apontada para meu pai. Meu ex-pai. Morto. E agora de verdade. A mulher gritava ao ver o corpo do marido estirado sem vida. Victor pareceu perder as estribeiras. Virara a arma para Larissa, que aponta para ele ao mesmo tempo, com medo.

- Atire, Borges, ande! - ele falava raivoso. - Atire como atirou no meu pai! - eu podia ver as mãos de ambos tremendo, a de Larissa por medo e a de Victor por ódio. - ANDA! - e aperta o gatilho, acertando a lateral do corpo dela, na altura do rim. Ouço seu gemido de dor e seu corpo desabar. - Coragem de matar alguém desarmado você tem, não é? - ele se aproxima dela e chuta seu corpo. - Sua vagabunda. - e a chuta de novo.

Vejo o que era minha mãe abraçar o corpo morto e não hesito em sacar minha arma e acertar sua cabeça, fazendo com que Victor virasse rapidamente para mim, como se acabasse de se lembrar que eu estava ali. Com a mesma rapidez que sua cabeça e corpo viraram para mirar em mim, o meu corpo virara para ele e fora instantâneo, dois tiros, dois acertos, dois gemidos de dor e um berro com meu nome.

Meu ombro queimava e a dor era tanta que a fazia ficar dormente. Diabos.

- Seu desgraçado. - Victor murmurava e mira mais uma vez em mim, que estava prestes a lhe mandar outro tiro, quando ouço um "abaixe" e ao fazer, uma bala de uma arma calibre 12 atravessa a porta, acertando o peito de Victor.

E o desgraçado não morreu. Ele ria.

- Vocês acham mesmo que essas balinhas vão me matar tão fácil?

- Essa era a idéia. - ouço a voz de Cannon. - Renda-se Bornighan, você já era.

Ele ri mais uma vez e dá dois passos para trás, pegando Larissa e a levantando. Mais um gemido de dor e meu passo para frente:

- Mais um e ela morre. - ele deposita a arma na cabeça dela, nos fazendo parar. - Eu posso morrer, mas levo sua garota junto, Hevia, o que acha?  
"Merda." Penso. Larissa sequer olhava para nós, sua atenção estava no lugar onde Victor a acertara com a bala. Uma grande mancha de sangue se estendia por sua roupa. Sua mão não estava mais conseguindo estancar o ferimento.

- Larga ela, Victor. - falo sério e ouço sua risada.

- Nem pensar.

Vejo Jackson entrar pela sacada com uma arma na mão e encostando em Victor.

- Ouviu o que Alejandro disse, Bornighan. Largue a garota.

Victor fecha os olhos e sorri, soltando Larissa, que cai no chão e solta mais um gemido dolorido.

- Vem Borges. - Cannon diz ainda olhando Victor, que sorria. Isso não estava me cheirando bem. Olho ao redor. Nada. Ele estava planejando.

- Atire nele logo. - murmuro nervoso enquanto Larissa se levantava com dificuldade para vir até onde nós estávamos. - JACKSON!

E não houve mais tempo. Um segundo e Victor levanta novamente sua arma, outro segundo e dois tiros eram ouvidos. Um acertando Victor e outro Larissa. O esquema foi que não fora a bala de Victor que a acertara e sim a de Jackson.

Victor apontara a arma para dentro de sua boca e nos fez achar que seria para Larissa, em seguida Jackson atirara, não antes de Victor atirar e se matar, fazendo com que seu corpo saísse da frente de Larissa e a acertasse em cheio nas costas.

- NÃO! - berro correndo até ela, que caía novamente no chão.

- Mas que merda! - Jackson dizia vindo até mim. - Hevia-

- Chama a ambulância. - falo enquanto a virava para mim. - Larissa, Larissa! Abre os olhos, anda! ANDA!

Lentamente ela me obedece e a levanto, a fazendo fazer uma careta e gemer de dor.

- Desculpa, Ale...

- Shhh... - eu falava descendo com Jackson em minha frente e Cannon atrás de mim, berrando para nosso clã que havia acabado e que era para voltamos para casa. - Vai passar, agüenta firme, vou te levar para o hospital.

- Eu vou morrer... - ela dizia fraca.

- Cala a boca. - falo sério enquanto corríamos o mais rápido que podíamos. Ginny nos esperava com um jipe e arregalou os olhos ao ver o corpo de Larissa em meus braços. Sequer esperara eu fechar a porta para acelerar em direção ao hospital mais próximo.

- Não é um caso fácil, senhor...

- Brown. - completo a frase do médico, que concorda com a cabeça.

- Ela fora acertada em partes vitais e têm de realizar alguma operações de alto risco. Estamos trabalhando nisso. - ele acrescenta ao ver minha expressão. - Mas não espere muita coisa, senhor Brown. Na verdade, vou ser honesto com o senhor, não tenho muitas esperanças nela.

Meu estômago revira. Tudo estava revirado. Minha cabeça, meu corpo, minha vida. Ela era a única que conseguiria me ajudar agora. E neste momento ela está dentro da Unidade de

Tratamento Intensivo lutando pela vida, que o médico disse não valer muito a pena.

- Eu sinto muito. - ele coloca a mão em meu ombro, como se quisesse me passar força e concordo com a cabeça, ainda sério e o vejo se virar para voltar para dentro da sala de cirurgias, onde eu mandara trazer os melhores médicos do mundo.

Ela não podia me deixar aqui. Não agora. Não agora que ela me fez finalmente saber o que é amor. Que me fez querer deixar a minha vida e aprender a viver uma vida normal. Ela não podia me deixar sozinho.

Então eu decidi.

Se ela me deixasse. Eu iria atrás dela. E eu estava pronto para isso. Eu e minha arma.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

- Senhor Brown? - ouço duas semanas depois. Duas semanas e Larissa não havia dado nenhum sinal de melhora. Não morria, tampouco dava indício de que iria acordar. Eu estava exausto e minha esperança por um fio. Levanto a cabeça para encarar o médico. - Posso lhe dar uma palavra? - e indica sua sala. Me levanto me preparando para o pior.

O enterro de Jared havia sido há uma semana e mesmo assim o peso de perder meu amigo ainda pesava. Cannon não estava muito melhor. Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, ele faria uma viagem para tentar espairar um pouco.

- Me liga se ela indicar alguma melhora. - foi a última coisa que me dissera antes de sair do cemitério. De lá para cá, não nos falamos mais.

As coisas deveriam estar melhorando agora que quem deveria ter morrido, morrera. Nunca pensei que a vida fosse estar pior com Bornighan morto. Ontem, em casa, recebi uma carta dos advogados da família. Eu ficaria com a herança tanto Hevia quanto Bornighan, afinal, eles planejavam mudar tudo para o nome de Victor assim que eu morresse. O tiro saiu pela culatra e o trilhonário agora sou eu.

Se fosse há meses atrás eu estaria comemorando com Cannon e Jared, viajando pelo mundo. Ou mesmo sozinho, comprando alguma ilha escondida no mapa onde eu pudesse ter meu momento e minha paz. Agora os tempos eram outros e meu coração tinha uma dona. E a dona tinha nome e sobrenome: Larissa Borges.

Me sento na poltrona na frente da mesa e o olho com uma expressão cansada. Eu já sabia que não viria uma notícia boa. Se fosse, ele estaria louco para me contar e não me enrolaria com tanto blábláblá.

- Senhor Brown, o senhor já está a par da situação da senhorita Craigan. - ele começara, colocando as duas mãos sobre a mesa. - Não temos previsão de melhora e não acho que irá melhorar muito mais. Estamos fazendo o possível. O que venho a lhe perguntar a seguir não é de extrema urgência e o senhor pode pensar com toda a paciência e ter o tempo que precisar para responder. Caso a senhorita Craigan não chegue a melhorar e como o senhor é o responsável por ela, é preciso da autorização e consciêntização para o desligamento da máquina.

Por fora eu apenas continuava com a mesma expressão fria que sempre tivera. Por dentro parte de mim estava matando todo meu interior. Desligar a máquina seria matá-la. Eu _nunca_ mataria Larissa.

- Não é necessário responder agora, senhor Brown. - o médico diz se levantando. - Assim que tiver pensado bem, pode vir falar comigo.

Me levanto sem dizer mais nada e me retiro da sala, voltando para a UTI. Eu não podia ficar lá por muito tempo nem dormir, então eu vinha sempre nos horários de visita e no tempo em que tinha de ficar fora dalí, optava por ficar caminhando sem rumo e tentar pensar no que fazer caso ela não sobrevivesse. Sinceramente, estava bem difícil. Todos meus planos a incluia.

A olho por trás da janela de vidro que havia no quarto antes de entrar. Ela estava toda ligada a máquinas e os olhos bem fechados. Entro no lugar e paro em seu lado. Seguro em sua mão e me sento na poltrona que sempre deixava ali. Suspiro pesado.

- Eu disse pra você que não ia dar certo. - murmuro. Claro que eu não havia dito isso. Eu não pensava assim. Por mais que eu quisesse, o amor estava ali novamente para me atrapalhar e me estragar. Onde está o Hevia que não tinha medo, não sentia nada por ninguém? Onde está o antigo eu? - Apenas acorde, por favor.

Encosto a cabeça na mão dela. O que fazer quando a única pessoa em que você é ligada na vida está parecendo um vegetal? É a resposta que eu mais queria saber.

_Quatro meses depois_...  
Eu havia decidido começar a me distrair. Um novo trabalho. Matar pessoas não me interessava mais, apesar de ser a única coisa boa que eu fazia. Eu decidira que não iria matar mais ninguém. Por mim, por Larissa e por Jared, que sempre me dissera que essa não era a vida que eu queria. Como ele previra, eu era um fraco. Sou e sempre serei. Há certas coisas na vida que devemos aceitar. Ser um serial killer é bom até você souber a sua verdadeira missão na vida. A minha era conseguir deixar de ser o que eu estava certo que era para ser. Eu já sabia que deveria ser qualquer coisa, menos um matador.

Cannon viera passar um tempo comigo depois de três meses longe. Voltara com uma grega. Era uma bela mulher.

- Há várias dessas por lá. - ele dizia enquanto a mulher nos fazia uma bebida em casa. - Nada ainda da Borges?

Nego com a cabeça e recebo o copo da grega bebendo todo o conteúdo de uma só vez. Só santos sabiam o quanto eu precisava ficar bêbado.

- Ela vai melhorar, Alejandro. Sabe, meus pais sempre disseram de que se a pessoa não morreu de uma vez, talvez seja porque elas tenham que viver mais um pouco.

Nada respondo. Os pais de Cannon não haviam dito de que se fosse para ela viver, já teria dado algum sinal de melhora.

- E o que anda fazendo?

- Estou com uma agência. - falo me levantando e indo eu mesmo pegar minha bebida.

- Uma agência? Você está trabalhando?

- Não dá para ser um vagabundo para o resto da vida. - murmuro pegando gelos e a garrafa de whisky.

- Você é um vagabundo trilhonário, Hevia. Tem mais de 10 trilhões de dólares na sua conta e tudo o que você pensa é em fazer mais dinheiro?

- Penso em me distrair. O dinheiro vem por conseqüência.

- Enfim, é uma agência de quê? Modelos? - ele sorri para a parceira, que lhe devolve um sorriso malicioso. Lembrar a mim mesmo de não passar a noite em casa, se quiser paz.

- Serial Killers.

Ele fica sério e desvia o olhar para mim.

- Você está com uma agência de matadores?

- Estou.

- E porque diabos você tem isso?

- Oras, se não sou bom o suficiente para ser um deles, tenho certeza de que sou para ser o "dono" deles. - faço aspas com os dedos.

- Hevia, você era um bom matador.

- Eu sou um bom estrategista. - volto a me sentar e o vejo levantar uma sobrancelha. - É bem diferente.

- Sim, é diferente. Só achei que você quisesse deixar absolutamente tudo fora da sua nova vida.

- Não dá para renegar as raízes. - levanto os ombros. Ouvimos o telefone tocar. Ultimamente era a única coisa que fazia barulho em casa. O telefone. Pessoas ligando e pedindo para matar as outras. Este país não era bem um paraíso como as agências de viagem diziam para os estrangeiros.

Me levanto e preguiçosamente vou até a base do telefone, o pegando.

- Alô?

- Senhor Brown?

- Ele. - eu já sabia quem era. Havia dito meu nome como Eric Brown no Hospital Particular Saint Lewis.

- Estou ligando para avisar sobre a senhorita Craigan. - suspiro cansado, não esperando pelo que vinha a seguir. - Ela acordou.

Um choque passa por todo meu corpo.

- Como?

- Sei que fora inesperado. Eu mesmo estou surpreso, mas tenho certeza de que não é uma miragem, senhor Brown, a senhorita Craigan está bem acordada. Com os olhos bem abertos.

Ela chama por um tal de Zack.

- Certo, estou indo praí. - e desligo rapidamente, me virando para Cannon, que me olhava curioso.

- Então... - ele disse ao me ver subir as escadas de três em três lances, pegar meu casaco e descer correndo. - Não vai me contar quem era?

- O Hospital.

- ELA MORREU? - ele se levanta rapidamente assustado e corre até mim, que paro e o olho sério.

- Acha mesmo que eu estaria correndo desta maneira feito um louco se ela tivesse morrido?

- Então ela está viva?

Ficamos cerca de 10 segundos calados um olhando para o outro, até eu resolver ignorar a fazer algum comentário que o magoasse e lhe dei as costas, seguindo para fora de casa.

- Estaremos aqui. - o ouço gritar. E novamente quase lhe mandei um comentário magoante. Fechei a porta sem responder e corri para o carro, acelerando o mais rápido, provavelmente pegando altas multas, mas como Cannon dissera, o dinheiro estava ali para ser gasto.

Vinte minutos e eu estava de frente para o médico, que me explicava rapidamente sobre o despertar de Larissa. Ele sabia que eu não estava nem aí para os organismos que voltaram a funcionar, eu queria vê-la. Em cor e ao vivo de olhos abertos. Mais cinco minutos de espera e eu pude entrar.

Ela olhava para a janela, calma e tranqüila como sempre fora. Eu fecho a porta atrás de mim e vejo seu rosto virar em minha direção. Ela abre um pequeno sorriso e eu abro o meu.

- Você mudou. - ah, como eu senti falta daquela voz. Sento ao seu lado e a vejo levantar a mão e passar na lateral de minha face.

- Cortei o cabelo. - sorrio. Ela ri com minha brincadeira. Eu estava mesmo de bom humor.

- Ficou bonito.

- Fiquei? - faço uma careta e ela revira os olhos.

- Eu nunca vou dizer o que quer que eu diga.

- O que você acha que eu quero que você diga?

- Que você é bonito.

- Você acha que sou?

Ela abre a boca, mas logo pára. Faz uma careta e eu dou uma breve risada.

- Quase me pegou.

- Sim, essa foi por pouco.

- Então, quatro meses e meio. - ela olha para fora. - Imagino o quanto mudou tudo.

_Toc Toc_  
Olhamos os dois para a porta, eu, obviamente, com o olhar mais assassino do mundo, e não era aquele calmo de que a pessoa sabe que vai morrer e sim uma em desespero para ela sair dali o mais rápido que podia. Porém, o médico não tinha esse modo de intimidação ligado e me chamou para mais uma conversa. Beijei a testa de Larissa e segui para fora do quarto.

- Gostaria de lhe dar uma informação, senhor Brown. Achei que seria mais sensato dizer primeiro ao senhor do que para a senhorita Craigan. - ele indica a porta de sua sala e eu rapidamente ando até ela, afim de sair da mesma com a mesma rapidez que fui até lá.

Nos sentamos e não me parecia ser uma notícia ruim, pois o médico sorria com toda a vontade. Me mantenho calado esperando a notícia, até ele dizer, com todas as palavras e bem claro:

- A senhorita Craigan está grávida. De 6 meses.

Por um momento o meu coração batera acelerado, mas no momento seguinte, ele parara. Grávida?

Meu rosto, que até aquele momento se mantinha sereno, mudara para uma expressão mortífera. O que não passou despercebido pelo médico, que a propósito, ficara bem sem-graça.

- Tem certeza? - falo sério.

- Hm... Sim. - ele parecia agora bem hesitante. Me levanto.

- Obrigado pela informação. - e me dirijo para fora da sala, indo diretamente para o quarto de Larissa, entrando e fechando a porta, trancando em seguida. Ela, ao ver minhas ações, se mantém calada e um pouco mais ansiosa do que aparentava estar.

- Aconteceu algo?

- Aconteceu. - respondo um milésimo de segundo depois de sua pergunta.

- E o que é?

- Você está grávida. De seis meses. - repito da mesma maneira que o médico disse, porém, em outro tom.

A reação dela fora idêntica à minha. Nós dois sabíamos muito bem que a criança não era minha. E ambos sabíamos também com quem Larissa estava há 6 meses atrás.

- Você transou com ele? - eu sabia da resposta, mas agora, hm, agora eu queria mesmo que ela sofresse.

Ela mexia as mãos nervosa.

- Transou ou não? - pergunto calmo. Ela me olha ansiosa.

- Eu não queria.

- Não se transa quando não quer. - respondo me levantando e lhe dando as coisas.

- Quer que eu fale que ele me estuprou? Então ele me estuprou! Diga o que quiser, Alejandro, eu não quis!

Respiro fundo. Eu estava prestes a abrir a porta daquele quarto para não voltar mais. Fui exagerado. Era óbvio que eu iria voltar. Eu não seria tudo o que sou agora se não voltasse quando dissesse que iria.

Ficamos calados. Me viro para ela e a vejo vermelha, eu aposto todo meu dinheiro que ela estava muito nervosa consigo mesma. Talvez até mais do que eu. Olho para a barriga dela e então percebo a saliência. Ela estava mesmo grávida e estava na cara de quem quisesse ver. A mãe de Cannon no final das contas estava mesmo errada. Ela não morrera porque tinha uma vida para dar.

Um herdeiro de Victor Bornighan.

Mais duas semanas e nós estávamos indo para casa. Ela havia vendido todas as suas ações e resolvera ficar comigo. Tinhamos dinheiro o suficiente para ficarmos sem trabalhar pro resto da vida. Mesmo que tivessemos 200 anos. Porém o clima estava bem pesado entre nós. Depois da notícia da gravidez dela nada parecia nos deixar a vontade.

Sexo? Nem pensar, ela estava preocupada demais com a miniatura do Bornighan que estava por vir. Cannon fora bem amigável com o assunto:

- Mate o bebê. - ele dissera sério.

- Ela não quer abortar.

- Eu não disse "aborte o bebê", Alejandro. Eu disse mate.

Fiquei calado. Essa era uma possibilidade. Nego com a cabeça.

- Prometi à mim mesmo que não iria tirar a vida de mais ninguém.

- Hevia! Onde está sua sanidade? Perdeu ela quando matou Victor? A criança é filha do Bornighan! Ela vai te matar quando crescer e souber que você é o ser que assassinou o pai biológico.

- Eu não espero fazer parte da vida dessa criança. - falo nervoso pensando na possibilidade.

- E você vai fazer o quê? Sumir da vida da Borges? Esqueceu quem é a mãe?

É. Eu havia esquecido. De qualquer maneira, não quis matar a criança. Larissa, mesmo escondendo de mim, estava animada com aquilo. Queria ter a criança, mesmo sendo filha de quem era. Ia escondida ao médico, toda vez que passavamos em uma loja de bebês, ela demorava mais que o normal olhando a vitrine. E eu sabia que ela comprava alguma coisa, quando voltava sozinha na loja. Ela gostava da idéia de ser mãe.

Então veio o bebê. Eu não fiquei ansioso como todos os homens na mesma sala que eu na hora do parto. Fiquei sentado, lendo um jornal, apenas ali porque ela era quem estava dando a luz e não qualquer mulher. Eu não invejava nem um pouco os homens que choravam emocionados com a notícia de que eram pais.

- Como você consegue ser tão calmo num momento desses? - um deles, que já jogara milhares de lenços de papel fora pelo fato das mãos não pararem de suar. O olho desinteressado no diálogo e respondo frio.

- Não é meu filho quem está nascendo.

- Ah, é seu sobrinho?

- Não. - e volto a olhar para o jornal. O homem não tentara mais conversar comigo.

- Senhor Hevia? - ouço dizerem. Abaixo o jornal. - Parabéns, é um menino.

Ótimo. Herdeiro do Bornighan e homem. O bebê estava pedindo.

Me levanto e, com toda a calma sigo o enfermeiro. Entro no quarto em que Larissa estava com a criança e fico parado na frente da cama, olhando para aquele ser que era do tamanho do meu ante-braço. Ela levanta o rosto suado para mim. Encaro em seus olhos. Foi aí que a tristeza bateu em mim. Ela estava feliz.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Eu não estava em paz.

Todo dia, toda tarde, toda noite, todos os lugares aquele maldito choro ecoava em meu cérebro. Chegara a um tempo em que mesmo ele não chorando, eu ouvia o choro.

- É um bebê, Alejandro. - ela dizia cansada.

- Um bebê que tirou nossa vida, Larissa. - eu falava nervoso.

- Nossa vida? Você sequer olha pra ele!

- É claro que eu não olho para ele, é para o bem dele!

- Um pouco de compaixão não faz mal a ninguém. - aquilo me deixara realmente nervoso. À quem ela estava pedindo compaixão? Ela estava louca? Resolvo ignorar o pedido dela e sigo para fora do nosso quarto.

Pensando mais um pouco, era melhor eu sair de casa. Mais um segundo no meio de todo aquele choro eu enlouquecia. Pego o carro e sigo até a casa de Cannon, onde a garota grega atende a porta.

- Can, seu amigo está aqui. - e dá alguns passos para trás me permitindo entrar.

- O que traz Alejandro Hevia aqui _novamente_ pela terceira vez em quatro dias? - Cannon se aproxima com uma expressão divertida. - Deixe-me ver...

- Cale a boca. - murmuro mal humorado. - Eu devia ter te ouvido.

- Em quais das vezes?

Meu olhar o fez pensar bem antes de continuar sendo irônico.

- Devia ter matado a criança.

Ele ri.

- Alejandro, vou te contar uma coisa. - e coloca o braço em meu ombro, enquanto andávamos para o jardim com a piscina. Algo dentro de meu estômago avisa de que eu estava sentindo falta de Jared e sua casa cheia. Mesmo sendo de prostitutas, era sempre agradável visitá-lo. - Bebês são todos iguais. Meu aviso fosse para que você se preparasse para o futuro, não para um choro de nada.

- Vou mandar o choro de nada para você. Quero ver se sobrevive.

- Eu sobrevivo.

O pior era que ele sobrevivia mesmo.

Suspiro cansado.

- Me traga uma bebida e seja um bom amigo me consolando e não me dando avisos que sabe que não irei ouvir. - me sento numa das cadeiras da piscina e encosto, relaxando. Eu só havia sossego quando estava ali. Em casa era como a terceira guerra mundial. Terceira guerra mundial infantil. E os bebês ganhavam.  
Passei o dia inteiro ali tirando todos os pensamentos com relação ao bebê. Fora extremamente difícil retirar o "matar"; "afogar"; "queimar" e "eletrocutar" da cabeça. Bebê à carbonara.

É. Larissa não ia gostar disso.

Voltei para casa lá pelas 23:30, meia-noite, ela estava saindo do banho quando entrei no quarto.

- Onde estava? - ela perguntou indo para seu closet. A sigo.

- Cannon. - falo sério parado no batente.

Ela nada mais diz. Apenas veste sua lingerie e sua camisola de seda branca. Passa a toalha no cabelo e se vira para provavelmente voltar ao banheiro. Mas eu não estava muito afim de deixá-la passar, não depois de tê-la visto nua.

Ela já sabia o que eu queria.

- Estou cansada.

- Eu também. - respondo instantâneamente. Ela suspira e sorri.

- Eu imaginava. Quer uma massagem?

- Adoraria.

Em seguida sinto suas mãos deslizarem por debaixo de minha camiseta e seus lábios encostarem nos meus. Passo os dedos levemente sobre sua camisola e paro em sua cintura, a puxando mais para perto de mim e aumentando o tesão entre nós dois. Desço os lábios por seu pescoço, trilhando um caminho onde a saliva era o único resquício de que eu havia passado por lá. A maciez da pele dela me extasiava e fazia com que a minha queimasse em excitação. A medida que ia me agaixando, beijando seu pescoço, colo e seios, descia comigo sua camisola. Olho sua calcinha de renda e em seguida para cima, onde Larissa mordia o lábio sensualmente. Mando-lhe um sorriso maroto e desço, depositando um leve beijo no lugar.

- Cama. - ela murmura.

- Aqui. - respondo a puxando para mim. Sem reclamações, ela se ajoelha, tirando minha camiseta e passando as mãos rapidamente por todo meu corpo. Ela parecia ter uma certa urgência em me sentir ali. Enfim nós estávamos nus em pêlo. Me sentara, encostando num dos armários e a fazendo se sentar de frente para mim em meu colo. Agora sim eu precisava dela. Seus lábios mordiscavam minha orelha e sua língua passava por meu pescoço. Suas mãos apertavam meus braços e suas pernas estavam dobradas uma de cada lado de mim.

Eu gemia baixo com todo o tratamento e rapidamente coloquei minha mão direita em sua vagina, a fazendo soltar um alto gemido de prazer. Massageava sua intimidade enquanto ela tentava abafar todo o som que saía por entre seus lábios. Ouvia meu nome sendo sussurrado sensualmente em meu ouvido, enquanto fazia minha parte. Então em um momento de surpresa minha, ela puxa minha mão para longe de si e me penetra, me fazendo entrar em delírio.

Começara como ela sempre começava quando estava tomando conta da situação. Lentamente. Gradativamente a velocidade aumentava, assim como os gemidos, o prazer e a vontade de querer mais. Eu a ajudava, com minhas mãos em sua cintura.

- Ale... - ela avisa que estava por vir.

- Mais um pouco. - falo com dificuldade, a sentindo aumentar as estocadas.

Ao fim, chegamos no ápice juntos. Deliciados, escorrego minhas costas agora para o chão, a sentindo deitar em cima de mim. Nossos corações batiam descompassadamente e nossa respiração era rápida.

Ela se movimenta, descendo de mim e apoiando sua cabeça ainda em meu peito, olho-a e a vejo com seu sorriso malicioso, abrindo a boca e dizendo apenas uma palavra:

- Mais.

Sorrio agora a envolvendo. Eu teria que tomar conta da situação.

- Faz essa criança parar de chorar. - eu murmuro enquanto tentava dormir tranqüilo seis meses depois.

- Calma, Ale, ele está com dor de estômago, não vai parar dessa maneira.

- Então some daqui com ele! - me sento nervoso na cama.

- Pára de falar isso! Eu não vou sumir com ele! Mas que droga! - ela berra fazendo a criança chorar mais ainda. - Porque você não entende?

- Porque você não ME entende? - eu grito me levantando. - Some com ele daqui ou senão sumo eu!

Ela arregala os olhos. Eu estava vermelho. Ela conhecia aquele meu estado.

- Você não vai fazer isso.

- Então é bom tirar ele da minha frente neste segundo. - murmuro assassinamente. Ela abraça-o mais forte. Aquilo o que eu sentia já passara do ciúmes. Eu estava com raiva. Raiva dessa criança maldita. Raiva de Larissa.

- Pára Alejandro. - eu odiava quando ela me chamava pelo meu nome. Fecho minha mão em um punho. - Eu não vou abrir mão do meu filho.

Então o mundo pára. Eu estava cansado. Cansado de tentar evitar. Eu _tinha_ que fazer aquilo. Estava me _matando_. Victor Bornighan me amaldiçoara quando mandara essa criança. Ela parecia saber que eu era o maior inimigo do pai e que o matara e agora estava se vingando sabendo que tinha Larissa para protegê-lo. Mas Larissa não seria mais um obstáculo. Não mais.

Segui diretamente até ela, pegando a criança de seu colo.

- Ale, o que você ta fazendo? ALE! - ela berra enquanto eu seguia com ela até a sacada do nosso quarto. - Me devolve ele, Ale, por favor, me devolve-NÃO!

Eu olho para baixo e coloco a criança para o lado de fora da sacada ainda a segurando.

- Vai me atormentar? Vai querer se vingar do seu pai idiota? - eu ignorava todos os tapas, socos e gritos que Larissa dava atrás de mim. - Pois saiba, seu muleque, que eu não vou dar chance para a sorte.

E o solto.

- ALEJANDRO, NÃO! - Larissa quase se joga atrás do bebê, se não fosse eu segurá-la pela cintura. Olho para baixo e sorrio aliviado. O choro cessara. Sem mais atormentação. Olho para Larissa, ela mantinha os olhos arregalados para onde o bebê estava jazido morto. Ela tentava respirar, mas parecia ser impossível naquele momento. - Você... - sua voz saía rouca, falhando e fraca. A olho sério.

- Eu disse que eu mesmo calaria a boca dele. Entre. - ela não se move. - ENTRE!

Sem dizer nada, ela entra, desabando no chão e começando a chorar. Reviro os olhos. Eu não queria me livrar daquele choro em específico.

- Vamos dormir, logo você esquece aquela coisa. - e sigo para me deitar em nossa cama. Mas ela não me seguira, não viera até mim. Ficara ali, no chão, chorando, soluçando e chamando pelo filho. - Larissa!

- Me deixa em paz seu... seu assassino!

Arregalo os olhos surpreso com o que deveria ser um xingamento. Me levanto rapidamente da cama e sigo até ela, a fazendo se afastar e se encolher num canto do quarto atrás de si.

- Escuta. E me escuta direito! - eu agaixo na frente dela. - Eu deixei de ser isso o que você me chamou por você. VOCÊ! TA ME OUVINDO? - seguro firme em seu pescoço. - Eu deixei tudo para trás pra ficar com você, aceitei aquela coisa dentro da minha casa. ELE ERA FILHO DO MEU INIMIGO! Você viu o que ele fez para mim, VOCÊ VIU!

Ela se encolhia a cada grito que eu dava e chorava baixo.

- Queria ver se você tivesse de conviver com um ser que é a cópia genérica da pessoa que você mais odeia no mundo. Queria ver se conseguiria encarar o filho daquele que acabou com sua vida e te fez viver através de uma mentira.

Larissa ouvia tudo o que eu dizia e pareceu entender meu lado. Me olhou espantada com tudo o que falei. Ela não havia pensado por aquele lado, claro, ela estava ocupada demais cuidando da aberração. Se jogou em meus braços murmurando palavras sem nexo, onde eu apenas entendi o "me desculpe". Sem dizer mais nada, me levantei e a levei para cama comigo.

O dia seguinte fora bem normal. Acordei mais cedo que Larissa e mandei limparem toda a sujeira que aquela criatura criou na noite anterior. Fora um dia muito bom se me perguntassem.

Larissa não estava 100%, mas estava melhor do que a noite anterior.

- Aonde vai? - ela me perguntava assim que beijei seus lábios depois que havia pego meu casaco.

- Agência.

- Não pode ficar aqui? - ela parecia exatamente quando estava grávida daquilo. Carente e precisando de mim.

- Desculpe, tenho um pedido de emergência. Volto daqui a quatro horas para almoçar com você.

- Tudo bem.

Dou-lhe mais um beijo nos lábios e sigo para fora do quarto. Cannon me visitava sempre que eu ficava mais de um dia sem dar notícias. Acontece que naquele em específico, ele fora com um sorriso bem maior.

- Quer dizer que se livrou do etêzinho Bornighan?

- O santo de Jared bateu em você ou o quê? - eu dizia enquanto avaliava uma estratégia que haviam me mandado para aprovar.

- Não me venha com essa de Jared, Hevia. A propósito. Ele nunca mataria o filho da mulher que amava.

- Sorte que não sou ele.

- E a promessa de que não ia matar mais ninguém.

- Se foi quando ouvi aquele choro.

- Então quer dizer que vai voltar à ação?v - Não.

O vejo ficar sério.

- Hevia-

- Caso encerrado. - falo voltando a atenção para o trabalho. Ele ficou até a hora que eu havia combinado com Larissa que estaria em casa. Nos despedimos e segui para meu lar. Doce lar. Doce até eu ver todos aqueles carro da polícia e ambulância em frente de casa. Estaciono e vou até o primeiro policial que aparece. - O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

- O senhor é o proprietário desta residência? - um outro aparece rapidamente. Confirmo e ele levanta a mão. - Policial Croghan.

- Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? - não era possível que Larissa tivesse ligado para a polícia porque matei o filho daquele... cadáver.

- Sua secretária ligou desesperada. Parece que houve um homicídio aqui.

O fico encarando sério o esperando que continuasse.

- Por um acaso, o senhor conhece esta pessoa? - e mostra uma foto de Larissa.

Não.

Volto o olhar para o policial.

- O que tem ela?

- Aparentemente ela cometera suicídio há algumas horas. Estava em posse de uma arma, o senhor por acaso, é dono do objeto?

- Eu tenho cara de ter arma em casa? Onde ela está? - olho para os lados.

- Fora levada para o necrotério do hospital do cent- - não o esperei terminar. Voltei para meu carro e corri o máximo que podia até o hospital indicado. Ela não poderia ter feito aquilo. Não comigo. Não depois de tudo o que fiz por ela.

Não demorei a encontrar com o médico responsável pelo corpo dela.

- Um tiro na boca apenas. - ele me informara. - O senhor é o marido dela?

Hesito.

- Não. - respondo seco.

- O senhor, por acaso, conhece o home-

- Ela não tem mais contato com a família. - o corto rapidamente. O vejo concordar com a cabeça e então suspirar, concordando com a cabeça.

- Há algo que ela não sabia enquanto estava viva. - o médico diz pesaroso. O olho tentando demonstrar minha ansiedade, mas minha expressão estava dura como uma pedra em meu rosto. - Ela carregava no ventre, um bebê. Tive que retirá-lo do útero para que sobrevivesse.

Um choque passa por meu corpo. Da mesma maneira que soube quando ficara sabendo da gravidez de Larissa com Bornighan.

- Como?

- A senhorita, ela estava grávida. Por algum milagre, ela não atirara em alguma parte que prejudicasse a continuidade da formação do feto. Continuaremos com o in vitro.

Encosto na parede. Ela não podia ter feito isso comigo.

- Quero vê-la.

O médico concorda.

- Gostaria de saber com quem o bebê-

- Sei quem irá ficar, não se preocupe. - o corto novamente, o fazendo então sem reclamar mais, abrir a porta de uma sala, onde um corpo jazia debaixo de um lençol.

Sigo até o tal e retiro o pano para ver o rosto já frio de Larissa.

- Tudo o que fiz para te manter viva... - murmuro. - Tudo o que fiz para que ficasse feliz e não fizesse o que fez... - aperto o lençol entre minhas mãos. - Só me diga onde eu errei. Pois o seu erro fora ter parido aquela criança.

Fico calado, minha vista sendo embaçada pelas lágrimas. Lágrimas de angústia e raiva. Lágrimas de tristeza e inconformidade. Lágrimas de saudade.

- E agora? O que eu faço com a **nossa** criança?

E a resposta não veio. Nunca veio. E eu nunca soube o que fazer com ela de verdade. Porque nós nunca havíamos pensado em ter um herdeiro. Eu não queria um. E não teria.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo Extra**

_**10 anos depois...**_  
- Ora, ora, ora, se não é Alejandro Hevia? - ouvia a voz agora mais velha de Cannon. - E como fora na sua missão?

- Os russos são podres. - respondo maroto e ele ri.

- Você não muda, Hevia, não muda. Vamos, entre! Imagino que esteja cansado de ver sangue, huh? Camille está preparando um jantar daqueles!

Sorrio e aceito o convite, deixando a bolsa de trabalho ao lado da porta, como sempre fazia e observando todo o lugar, agora parecendo mais alegre. Olho para Cannon, que até então me olhava animado.

- E como está? - ele sabia que a pergunta não era sobre ele. O vejo diminuir o sorriso.

- Veja com seus próprios olhos. - e abre uma porta, onde eu podia ver dois meninos em frente a uma TV enorme. Ambos concentrados em vencer. - Ô moleques, olha só quem veio nos visitar!

- Tio Hevia! - um deles responde animado, jogando o controle do vídeo-game para o alto e correndo até mim e abraçando minhas pernas, ele tinha por volta de seus 7 anos. O outro apenas me olhara um pouco menos animado e se levantou, vindo até mim calmamente.

Diminuo o sorriso. Ele era o espelho dela. Quando o via, a via ali, me encarando, com seus mesmos olhos, sua mesma expressão, até seu mesmo sorriso.

- Não vai dizer nada? - Cannon diz para o garoto, que sorri tímido.

- Oi, tio Hevia.

Eu podia sentir Larissa se remexer no fundo do túmulo. Eu não havia ficado com a criança. Não ficaria com ela. Assim como não ficara com Larissa. Minha vida era para ser mesmo da maneira que eu pensara desde o início. Sem amor, sem vida real, sem sentimentos. Eu e minha frieza. Eu e minhas armas. Eu e meus inimigos. Pedi a Cannon que ficasse com o garoto, ele sim estava disposto a uma nova vida. E eu não queria aquele menino vivendo da minha vida. Ele não seria como o pai. Seria feliz, assim como sua mãe seria se não tivesse conhecido a mim.

Meu erro um dia foi fraquejar perante uma mulher, um amor que no final acabara sendo impossível. Mas a vida é cheia de surpresas e de uma coisa eu sabia: eu não sou mais fraco, pois os fracos morrem, e eu estava ali. **Vivo**. Vivo e pronto para exterminar quem quer que fraquejasse em minha frente.

**FIM**


End file.
